Love is an Open Door
by motherofyaoi
Summary: Its their last year of high school and their last cultural festival. Kaiba promised his brother he would participate and because Anzu is in charge there is no way Jou can back out. They both get more than they bargained for when the class decides to turn Frozen into a play for them to reenact. What will happen when their acting reveals their true feeling for each other? Yaoi K/J
1. The Cultural Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Frozen

A/N: I thought of this because my 2 year old daughter watches Frozen like 3 times a day and while she watches it I read fanfiction. lol and I love the Seto/Katsuya pairing!

* * *

Why_ me?_ Jonouchi thought to himself. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire I suppose…_ he sighed. He had just recently moved out of his father's flat and gotten himself a small studio apartment of his own. He was happy, busy as hell, but happy. And then **this**. It was his last year in high school and his class decided that for the cultural festival they would go all out and do a play. But not just any play. It was based off of a Disney movie. Of course it was the most recent one to come out that all the girls were in love with… Frozen…

But that wasn't the worst part!

No, no. the worst part was that instead of separating the roles into boys and girls they decided to pull names randomly from a box. The girls said it would funnier and more likely to attract attention to their play if one of the boys were cast in a girl's role. None of the boys agreed, of course, so they decided to leave it up to fate.

_Fate be damned._ Jonouchi growled as he looked at the board. His name in white chalk taunting him as the lines were etched next to his role. The class was in an uproar of laughter, some light snickers, others were full blown hysterics as a few of his classmates gasped on the floor. Anzu had turned around from writing on the chalk board. She smirked at her friend whose head crashed into his desk in embarrassment.

Jonouchi Katsuya : Anna

Fate decided to play a few more cruel twists.

The role of Kristoff was to be played by Jou's best friend Honda who was about to complain, until his friend shot him a glare. If Jonouchi had to play Anna at least he would be more comfortable with his best friend playing his love interest…. Right? _Don't they kiss at the end of the movie though?_

Maybe not...

The role of Olaff was to be played by Yugi and Jonouchi chuckled a bit at that. That role almost suited him perfectly… Then something dawned on him.

"Are going to have to sing all the songs?" The blond asked, lifting his head up from his desk. Everyone turned their attention to him as if they were surprised he knew the movie had musical numbers. He blushed slightly and glanced over at Yugi who had visibly paled. Apparently he was not aware that there were songs in Frozen.

"We'll use recordings from the movie for the songs but everything else will be spoken by the actors." Anzu announced once she had thought about how Jou's voice would sound. It would be hard enough to make his speech pass for nobility much less make his voice hit high notes. A long drawn out sigh escaped Yugi's lips as he slouched in his chair a bit.

Somehow, by some miracle (or Yami magic), Bakura was chosen as the role of Elsa. This, of course, made all the girls squeal. Ryo being the pretty boy that he was. The white haired boy blushed and looked around nervously as girls started closing in on him.

"Lets see…" Anzu thought aloud. "That leaves Prince Hans as a main character…" She said writing down the name on the board. She then cleared her throat. "The role of Prince Hans will be played by…." She dug her hand into the box and shuffled around the papers a bit. She pulled her hand out and smirked devilishly and as the class went quiet to hear her announcement; she abruptly turned around and wrote it on the board instead. Once she had moved out of the way everyone gaped in shock at the name written in white.

Kaiba Seto : Prince Hans

Kaiba had, as always, been typing away on his laptop. He glanced up to the board to see his name sloppily scribbled next to a character name. He sighed lightly to himself and glared at 'Anna'. He would have protested this but he had promised Mokuba that he would participate in this year's cultural festival. It was his last one after all and seeing him play a role in the play would undoubtedly make his little brother proud of him.

Jonouchi was a bit confused, expecting the brunette to throw some money around tell everyone that being part of this crap was beneath him, but he never did. He just glared at the blonde and went back to typing. Jou looked to Yugi who just shrugged, apparently expecting something similar from the CEO.

The rest of the class was chosen to play the other roles, Trolls, Sven, Servents, and party guests. Then Jonouchi opened his big mouth again.

"What about in the beginning when the Princesses are younger?" He asked looking to Anzu for answers. Again everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head because he knew about the movie.

"You can still do it. We'll just have to announce your ages beforehand so there's no confusion." She said nodding to herself. Jonouchi grimaced, imagining himself straddling Bakura, leaning down close to his face. He blushed and glanced at the effeminate boy.

The rest of the day was spent deciding on times and days when everyone would be able to get together to practice their lines. Kaiba and Jonouchi, however, were fairly adamant about not being able to spare more than one day a week. Kaiba took it even further saying he could only spare a few hours on that one day. So, Yugi, Kaiba, Jou, Honda, and Ryo agreed to meet up once a week to practice their lines and actions together. The rest of the week they were individually in charge of memorizing their own lines on their own time. Bakura and some of the girls agreed to work on making the costumes for the play while Honda and most of the boys were assigned to the construction of the props they would need.

Class let out and Jonouchi hurried out of the school to get to his apartment and change so he could go to work. He rather liked his job as a waiter. He got excellent tips due to his extra charming personality, and his handsome looks.

* * *

A few days went by and Katsuya bit his lip nervously. He was currently standing outside of Kaiba's mansion, the place they had agreed to meet to practice their lines today. He sighed and rang the doorbell, clutching his papers with slightly shaking hands. It wasn't that he didn't know the lines. Far from it. He LOVED Frozen and actually owned a copy at home… as well as every other Disney princess movie known to man… Shizuka made him watch them all as children and when their parents divorced he had made a point to keep up with the movies like he knew his sister would. Now that her eye sight was fixed and she was studying abroad, he called her up and they planned on seeing Frozen on the same day so they could talk about it later that evening. He was excited about it and that excitement stuck with him even now.

Now that the door was opening. Okay excitement gone. Insert heart wrenching nervousness. He blinked when he didn't see anyone then looked down to see Mokuba grinning up at him. He had forgotten that the squirt lived here.

"Hey Jou, you here to practice the play too? Yugi and Bakura are already here. They're all in the study upstairs, come on." He giggled as he took the older boy's hand and led him up the stairs and through large double doors. The blond hardly had time to say hello before he was shoved into a large room with his two friends.

The large doors closed behind him and he whipped around to see that the younger Kaiba had left. He sighed and walked over to his friends greeting them with a small smile and wave.

"Hey guys, isn't Kaiba here yet? I mean it's his house…" Jonouchi asked as he sat with Yugi on a fancy looking couch. Ryo sat across from them on the other identical couch with a coffee table between them.

"He's taking a shower." Ryo said simply and took a sip from a cup of tea that was set out for them. Jonouchi blushed lightly as the image of Seto Kaiba, in all his sexy glory, naked in the shower crept into his mind.

"So have you guys seen this movie?" Katsuya tried to change the subject before the boys noticed his pink cheeks.

"No…" Yugi sighed in defeat. "All the girls in the class seem to love it though…"

"I did." Ryo smiled and took a biscuit off of one of the plates on the coffee table. "I enjoyed it." He took a bite. "What about you Jou?"

"Yeah I saw it…" He said quietly.

"That explains all the questions you asked regarding the play." Yugi chimed.

"Jou watches all the princess movies!" Honda teased as he walked in the door, not realizing that Seto was right behind him. The taller teen raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him.

"I must say, that's surprising Mutt. I never would have pegged you for the fairytale type." He smirked and walked over to the others sitting down in a chair at the end of the coffee table. Honda sat next to Ryo with an apologetic glance towards Jonouchi.

"Yeah well what's wrong with fairytales?" Katsuya growled.

"Nothing," Seto paused. "If you're 7 years old…" He folded his arms.

Katsuya clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _I'll get to hit him at the end of the play… maybe I should just store up my anger for one big blow and totally knock him out… _He thought to himself and relaxed a bit when he pictured it. In truth though he had been thinking about hitting the CEO less and less lately and thinking more about his perfect lips, his gorgeous blue eyes, and his sexy ass… Jonouchi blushed again as he realized his thoughts had derailed.

"Have you seen it Kaiba?" Yugi tentatively asked.

"Of course." Was the brunette's simple answer.

"Ha!" Jou choked out and the group looked at him curiously not understanding his outburst.

"Mokuba wanted to see it, so naturally I accompanied him." Kaiba explained.

"I still haven't seen it." Honda shrugged.

"Perhaps we should start with watching the movie then? So everyone is aware of their character's personalities and what everyone expects the performance to look like?" Bakura suggested quietly. Seto nodded in agreement, Honda shrugged again, Yugi smiled with curt nod and Jonouchi blinked.

"So you own the movie Kaiba?" He asked surprised that a fairytale would grace the non-whimsical shelves of Kaiba Seto's DVD collection.

"I believe Mokuba bought it." He nodded. Jou rolled his eyes. Seto called for the younger Kaiba and asked him to bring them the movie. Mokuba did as he was asked and then returned to whatever it was he was doing before.

"Perhaps it would be more efficient if those of us that have seen the movie were to go to another room and start practicing their lines?" Seto suggested and stood up. Jou sighed and got up as well following Kaiba to the door. Before he left, however, he turned around to see Ryo still sitting on the couch.

"Ryo, you coming?" he asked the white haired teen who smiled and shook his head.

"I've only seen this once and my other half was talking through most of it so I want to see it again to make sure I play the Queen correctly." Jonouchi nodded and left the three of them there to watch the movie.

He followed Seto to a room across the hall and blushed when he realized it was a bedroom. Seto smirked when he saw the other teen's reaction.

"Relax Puppy, it's a guest room. I wouldn't let a flea bitten mutt into my own bedroom…" Kaiba sat down on a chair in front of a wooden desk. He quirked an eyebrow at the flash of disappointment that crossed Jou's face.

"You have guests?" Jonouchi recovered quickly. "I mean your house his big enough to have all the rooms but I'm surprised Mr. Efficiency would waste space on a guest room that would never be used." He sat on the bed and tried to suppress the intense desire to lay on the softest cloud of fluff that the CEO called a bed.

"Occasionally…" Mr. Efficiency shrugged.

"So uh…" Katsuya cleared his throat. "Where should we start?" He asked looking at the notes and lines that were given to him to study.

"The beginning." The brunette stood. "When Hans first meets the Princess." Jou nodded and stood as well.

"So that would be the boat scene… when… Hans falls on top of Anna.." The blonde could feel his blush returning. Kaiba smirked and pushed Jonouchi, making him stumble and fall back onto the bed. "W-what are you doing?" Jou's blush became a deeper red.

"You just ran into my horse." Kaiba stated watching the mutt's reactions carefully. It took a moment for Katsuya to recover, when he did he cleared his throat and his blush settled to a light pink tinge.

"Hey!" He recited looking frustrated.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Seto stood over the other teen looking down at him with those lovely blue eyes. Jonouchi had to pull himself out of the spell those eyes put him under.

"I-ya, No. no. I'm ok." He shook his blonde head. He could feel his face heating up again as he started to move.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm ok." Jou smiled slightly and gulped when Seto took a step forward. "I'm great actually…" his blush became more noticeable.

"Oh thank goodness…" Seto said with a softness that was foreign to the blond. Seto reached out a hand to him. Jou took the brunette's silky smooth hand and stood. The two were only inches apart from each other when their eyes met. Jou sighed inaudibly to himself as he melted under the older Kaiba's gaze.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Kaiba bowed his head slightly not breaking the eye contact.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Katsuya did a small curtsey, eyes locked on the CEO's.

Kaiba took a small step forward causing Katsuya to tumble down onto the bed again. He leaned down on top of him.

"T-this is awkward." Jou stammered out a bit shakily. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight and he was pretty sure he just jumped ahead a bit but it fit. "Not-not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." He blushed, embarrassed because it was so true.

Seto Kaiba found himself slowly leaning down, yearning even, to press his lips against the ones beneath him. He licked his lips and watched as Jou did the same. The Puppy's breath hitched and broke the CEO out of the spell. He quickly stood up and held his hand out to the Mutt.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Kaiba had actually meant that last part. What had come over him? He made a mental note to do some extra Vulcan meditating this evening.

It took Jonouchi longer this time to recover. He stared at his classmate, eyes wide and face flushed. _Adorable…_ Seto thought to himself as he patiently waited for the other to come back to reality.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." He took the hand and stood again regaining his composure. _Acting we're only acting. Calm down he didn't look at you like that because he wants you… he just… is an excellent actor…. _ Jou told himself as he flashed a small almost sheepish smile towards Kaiba.

"But lucky for you its- its just me." Jou curled a piece of hair behind his ear and bit his lip.

"Just you…" Kaiba quietly, to Jou it sounded less like a question and more like a statement. The blond sighed gently and frowned a bit then started backing up towards the door.

"I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." He yelped as he bumped into the handle of the door. He turned and darted out the door, leaving Seto in the room.

Another A/N: I couldn't see Kaiba playing Kristoff so he's playing Hans and I'm planning on some fun with Love is an open door dance. What do you guys think of maybe a love triangle between Seto, Katsuya and Honda? still up for debate so let me know!

btw, I don't much like typing Kaiba, even though that's what I call verbally all the time, because my daughter's name is Kairi and my fingers tend to type her name instead of his lol so if I annoy you with too many 'Seto's, CEOs, or Brunettes when describing him, I'm sorry but that's why.


	2. Fairytales

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Frozen :)

A/N: OMFG I got reviews! Yayayay! Thank you for the encouragement my darlings I hope you like this chapter too~

xxxxxx

"_I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." He yelped as he bumped into the handle of the door. He turned and darted out the door, leaving Seto in the room._

_What the hell was that? _ Jou clutched his chest as he ran down the street. He had flat out bolted from the Kaiba mansion. _ Did Kaiba clone himself and implant emotions in that clone? No that's stupid… the great Seto Kaiba has no use for silly emotions…. _ Jounouchi sighed and slowed down to a brisk walk as he got closer to his apartment.

_He couldn't have could he? _The teen reached up to touch his lips. _No don't be ridiculous! There is no way in hell he was consciously leaning down to kiss me! _ He crossed his arms and nodded to himself. _He was probably leaning down to whisper something incredibly rude into my ear! Probably something about fairytales and princesses or something… _ He sighed at the shiver he felt when he thought about Seto whispering something into his ear and unlocked the door to his small apartment.

_I should probably call Yugi and give him some excuse for leaving… feeling sick? No too cliché and he'll want to come check on me… _He walked into his home and sat down on the dingy looking couch. His neighbor was replacing it with a new one and Jou took it off his hands for him. He grimaced slightly at the cigarette smoke smell that come from the fabric. _Funny I've never seen him smoke before…_

Jou shook his head again as he realized his thoughts had once again derailed! _Damn it concentrate! What the hell am I gonna tell Yugi!? I can't tell him my apartment caught fire that's just stupid! _ He mentally punched himself for even considering that. _Work! I'll tell him I was called in to work last minute!_ He picked up his cellphone and sent a quick text to Honda and Yugi. Why call when you can txt right?

A knock on the door brought him out of his current Kaiba fantasy. He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, trying to be as silent as possible, worried it was one of his friends. No worries there, it was just his neighbor. He opened the door to the grinning man with dull red hair. He was in his late twenties, Jou had guessed, and though he looked more like a hooligan than Jounouchi did half the time, he was unbelievably patient and understanding.

"What's up Ryuren?" Katsuya slouched slightly against the door.

"Celebratory drinks on me!" He said holding up a six pack of beer. Katsuya moved aside to let him through and into his apartment.

"What are we celebrating?" He asked curiously as he sat down with the man on the couch. He grabbed a can and popped it open taking a sip.

"Katsuya Jounouchi falling in love." He answered simply making Jou cough and sputter, nearly sending his beer up his nose!

Xxxxx

Seto stared at the door as if it held the answers as to what had just happened. _What __**had**__ just happened?_ He asked himself and reached up to cover his mouth with his hand. He almost kissed the puppy then he ran away with his tale between his legs. The CEO sighed gently and looked towards the bed. The puppy had looked so irresistible laying there all flustered and flushed. The elder Kaiba simply couldn't help himself.

He ran a hand through his hair and decided to find out where the puppy had run to. _Probably back to his pack for safety. _ He chuckled almost silently to himself and walked back across the hall. He entered the study and found no sign of his favorite puppy. He approached the rest of them and sat in the chair he was in earlier.

Yugi noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see the CEO.

"Hey, I heard Jou got called away to work… did you guys get to practice your lines at all?" He asked glancing back towards the movie when he heard Olaf's voice.

"We did." Seto nodded slightly and reached down to pour himself some tea. He wasn't about to put a hole in the puppy's alibi by telling the smaller boy that they nearly did more than practice before the Mutt ran away.

Half of Seto was happy the Mutt had left. With him gone he could think more clearly, he could push back the overwhelming urges to run his fingers through golden locks of hair, and he could concentrate on something other than getting a rise out of the scruffy teen.

But the other half of him was disappointed.

Seto had watched his puppy the whole time and noticed all the subtle hints that the teen's gorgeous body had, no doubt, subconsciously displayed. Seto had learned long ago how to read a person's body language and he was fairly certain his mind was not simply imaging signs that were not really there just because he wanted them to be... Oh, how he wanted them to be… The mutt's body told him that he was nervously hoping for something to happen between them and Kaiba was more than happy to oblige.

So why then had he stopped? Seto frowned and his brow furrowed into a scowl. He was so close to claiming those lips… but the puppy was scared… _ He has a good reason to be I suppose…_ The CEO mused. _ I am rather intimidating… _He smirked_ but that never seemed to bother him before. What makes a simple kiss so different?_ He turned his attention to the screen absently.

"A true love's kiss perhaps?" The she-troll on the screen pulled a he-troll into a kiss followed by the other couples behind them.

Then he understood. _Fairytales._ He smirked to himself and leaned back in the chair sipping his tea while silently scheming his next private encounter with **his **puppy.

xxxxxxx

Kaiba was surprised when the movie ended and other boys stayed for another hour trying to learn how their lines should be said. They asked each other questions and replayed a few scenes from the movie while taking notes on the papers they were given beforehand. Kaiba was not surprised however by Honda's reaction to the end of the movie.

"They don't really expect us to kiss do they?" Honda blanched, looking nervously at the other boys in the room.

"Anzu really seems like she wants to keep everything she possibly can in this play so… you might?" Yugi blushed lightly. Honda groaned and let his face fall in his hands, shaking his head. Once Ryo had convinced Honda that faking a kiss would be simple because the audience would be rather far away, they got back to work. Seto made a mental note to watch the puppy's friend more closely.

Once everyone had left for the night, Mokuba made his way downstairs to find out what was for dinner. He grinned when he saw his brother walking towards the kitchen as well from the front door.

"Hey Seto! How did everything go?" The younger Kaiba bounded up to his older brother enthusiastically.

"Rather uneventful…" He shrugged it off.

"Really? It looked pretty eventful in the guest room." Mokuba teased causing his brother to look down at him with a surprised expression. Seriously he really needed to do some Vulcan meditating to get these bloody emotions and expressions in check! Mokuba just grinned up at his brother who sighed with a small smirk.

"We were simply reenacting the scene where Anna and Prince Hans meet." He stated matter-of-factly with his usual stern expression. Once they were in the kitchen the older of the two looked through the fridge. He grumbled to himself about his cooking skills, or lack there-of, and turned back towards the younger who was already holding out a take out menu.

"I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure Hans and Anna don't kiss… at all! In the movie. How are you gonna make that happen in the play?" He questioned and wrote down what he wanted on a pad of paper.

"What makes you think I'll make that happen in the play?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow and took the menu from his brother who frowned, puffing out a cheek.

"It would be a good excuse to do it. Instead Honda is gonna be the one to steal his first kiss~" The boy made a kissy face at his elder.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss him…" He said rather nonchalantly as he scanned the menu.

"Right because you just go around kissing whomever you'd like all the time…" Mokuba rolled his eyes. Seto grabbed his cheek between his fingers and pinched it, bringing tears to the boy's eyes.

"Who said it was first kiss?" The teen released his hold on the little one and looked down at him questioningly.

"He told me." He said simply, rubbing his cheek, then jumped back when he saw Seto's finger's reach for it again. "Okay Okay! We were playing truth or dare and he picked truth so I asked him who he gave his first kiss to!" he shouted trying to keep a safe distance from his brother's pinching fingers.

"Why would you ask something like that?" The brunette grimaced wondering why anyone would even play such a game at all.

"I thought the information would come in handy someday." Mokuba replied as if it were nothing. The CEO quirked an amused eyebrow at his brother before ordering their food.

Xxxx

A few beers and some pizza later Jonouchi explained his situation to his neighbor.

"Oh I gotta see you in a dress!" The man teased.

"Shut up you old pervert!" Jou smacked him with a couch pillow. The man laughed and blocked the attack.

"So what about your love interest in the play? You said Honda was playing it right? Do you like him?" The man took a sip of his beer.

"Honda? Sure I like him. He's been my best friend for ages!" Jou grinned like a little kid.

"No I mean do you have feelings for him?" He asked cutting straight to the chase.

"For Honda? No! We're just friends…" Katsuya said a bit quieter now.

"Just friends huh?" He looked at the younger man skeptically.

"Yeah! W-well ok sure I've thought about it but-" He cut short mid-sentence and sighed. "I don't know… I guess- We're just so close… I—he doesn't even know I swing that way…"

"So much for being close…" Ryuren gave the blond a look.

"It's not exactly easy to tell him ok? I mean it's not like we just sit around discussing our sexual tendencies."

"You mean like us?" The older man quickly slipped in.

"Yeah, I mean—No!" Jou growled at the man and hit him with his pillow again. "Would you stop that! I'm having a mental break down here!" The man laughed heartily.

"I have to, it's just so easy." He replied with a smirk. "Besides you're being way too serious, you're much cuter with a smile." The elder teased and was again smacked with a pillow.

Xxxxxxx

The next few days at school were awkward to say the least. Katsuya tried to keep his distance from the CEO while not drawing any attention to the fact that he was avoiding him. Kaiba, not surprisingly, noticed but decided it was in his best interest to not push the subject. Jounouchi tried not to concentrate on the sulking brunette—wait sulking? _Why is he sulking? _Jou shook his head violently. _We're not thinking about him remember?_

"Yeah." The blond nodded vigorously.

"Great so I'll see you after work tonight!" Honda chirped happily.

"What?" Jou turned his attention towards his friend, having no idea what the other was talking about.

"Practicing our lines in the play? I was saying we have the most lines so we should probably practice together more often than once a week." The other brunette explained.

"Oh! Right! Yeah tonight would be fine. I'll bring some food home from work! Hey! You should just stay over since we have school tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds great! What time should I be at your place?" He asked while Jou fumbled around his pockets.

"Here," The blond handed him a ring with a few keys on it. "just let yourself in whenever you get there. There isn't much in the fridge but help yourself to whatever you can salvage." He grinned.

"Alright, thanks." He took the keys and pocketed them.

The two boys said their short goodbyes and Jounouchi ran off to work. Luckily he had predicted something like this happening, even before the play, and kept a spare uniform in his locker at work just in case.

Xxxxxx

Lately it had gotten harder and harder for Seto to keep his mind off the mutt. No amount of Vulcan meditating seemed to help. In fact! His meditations were constantly interrupted by images of the adorable puppy laying bashfully on the bed, looking up at his master with big, questioning brown eyes.

The CEO grimaced at the papers on his desk. Why couldn't they just sign and file themselves? It was a tedious task not befitting such a high ranking position in the company. I mean even a monkey could scribble down a signature and put the papers in a folder then hand that folder to his secretary. Kaiba groaned, though it sounded more like a grunt, and sat back in his chair, swiveling around to look out the window behind him. He would much rather sit there and fantasize about the shaggy blonde dreamsicle gazing up at him from the bed while his imaginary monkey took care of the paperwork. He was obviously on the verge of some wonderfully catastrophic mental breakdown…

To make matters worse he saw his little blond puppy give the big stupid oaf keys to his place of residence. Since then Kaiba had been brooding and rather cranky. He sighed to himself and stared off into the distance thinking back to that afternoon. He was in a pretty lousy mood to begin with; having to attend a meeting before school started was never a great way to welcome a new day.

He sat there sulking (yes **sulking**!) by the end of the day, it had been far too many days since the Mutt and himself were in any kind of real contact. Sure the past few days they had glared at each other or muttered the occasional insult but they hadn't fought, or really spoken to one another since the other night. Seto could sense that it was still a bit of a touchy subject for the Puppy so he thought if he left the blonde alone he would eventually shrug it off and things would be back to normal.

Apparently Seto Kaiba was wr—wro—hmmm… wro—not 100 percent accurate in his theory.

It was bad enough that the brunette was sulking and even **missing** the Puppy; Why did the damn Mutt have to go and make him **jealous **to boot! He had watched as the grinning blonde all too cheerfully handed his keys over to the idiot he called friend. Kaiba glared daggers at the bastard.

Seto swiveled back towards his desk, clearing his throat and straightening the papers. He smirked with a devilish look in his normally icy blue eyes. _ If its war you want, Honda Hiroto, then it is war you shall get. _

xxxxxxxx

A/N: I added my character Ryuren because Jou needed a confidant, someone he could talk to besides freaking Yugi cause lets face it! If talks to Yugi it'll get to Anzu then she'll feel the need to stick her big nose in it! Ugh… lol so! Hope you liked this chapter too! I promise there'll be more Frozen in the next one! And! Maybe some blushing Hiroto nonsense as well xD Ryuren may have to make another appearance and throw Honda for a loop…

and I x's this time because I didn't feel like going through and putting the lines in lol


	3. Dirty Magazine!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I hope you guys like the new chapter! I also hope I can continue to pump them out at this pace!

Last time:

Seto swiveled back towards his desk, clearing his throat and straightening the papers. He smirked with a devilish look in his normally icy blue eyes. _If its war you want, Honda Hiroto, then it is war you shall get._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Honda walked to his friend's house carrying a small duffle bag with his clothes and school things in it. Once he reached the apartment the brunette dug through his pockets until he finally found the keys Jou had given him earlier that day. It was still pretty early and Honda didn't expect the blond to be home yet but just in case, he knocked on the door.

Receiving no answer he proceeded to unlock the door and let himself in. Honda looked around while he took his shoes off. He had only been to his friend's apartment a few times and had never been there by himself. Not that Honda was scared or anything, no, it just felt strange without Jounouchi. He put his bag down next the dingy couch and headed to the fridge to find something to drink.

_Man, he wasn't kidding…_ Honda stared into the refrigerator. _There's like nothing in here. What the hell does he live off of, cereal and ramen?_ He asked himself and looked in the cupboards hoping to find something a kin to food in them. One cupboard had a few plates, bowls and cups, another held the cereal Hiroto had hoped to find. The small pantry was almost as sparse as the fridge, holding only a few cups of ramen and some soy sauce.

Honda sighed suddenly rather worried about his friend's wellbeing. _Well I guess he does work at a restaurant… maybe he just eats there normally…_ Honda hoped that was the case because he didn't want to see his friend wither way into nothing before he could have the chance to be more than friends! _ Wait, what? No…_ Honda shook his head and chuckled to himself. Why don't we try that again, Honda didn't want to see his friend wither away into nothing before he had the chance to kiss him in the play- _Crap…. Now how am I supposed to look him in the eye… much less sleep with him—I mean sleep here with him! Damn it!_ Honda groaned in frustration and smacked his head into the pantry door.

_I'm not gay, Jou's not gay, we're just two friends… _ Hiroto told himself, his face was bright red at this point and as he thought about Jounouchi his cheeks grew hotter. Honda grabbed a cup and filled it with water before chugging it down. He walked over to Jou's bed room (if you could call it that, it was really just a nook of the apartment that housed his bed) and grinned childishly. _I wonder if he still keeps his dirty mags under his bed_. Honda gave an impish giggle and tip toed the rest of the way over. He got down on the slightly dusty floor and reached under the bed.

"Aha!" Hiroto exclaimed as his fingers brushed something that felt like the pages of a magazine. He grasped the glossy booklet and pulled it out to reveal that it was, in fact, a dirty magazine. Just not the type Honda was expecting… The front of the magazine had a good looking, but quite nude, man lying on a bed in a rather erotic position, a sheet barely covering his nether regions. Speaking of nether regions, why was Honda still staring at this? And why the hell was he picturing Jou as the guy on the cover?!

"Ack!" The brunette hurled the offending booklet across the room in the hopes that it would somehow make his **growing** discomfort lessen. It did not… "Great now I need a cold shower…" The teen got up, not risking another awkward moment with the dirty book, headed straight for the shower.

While the cool water rolled over him, he contemplated his strange thoughts. _ So I'm fantasizing about my friend… what does that make me? Bi? No, 'cause it's only Jou… if I was really into guys it would be like any good looking guy right? _ He growled at his confusion.

"I don't get it…" Honda shook his head and turned the water off. _Wait… if I found that in Jou's room… doesn't that make him…._ His thoughts trailed off as he heard the front door open.

"Katsuya, my darling~" A strange voice called through the small apartment making Honda jump slightly.

_Who the hell is this and why he calling Jou 'Katsuya'? and 'My darling' for that matter?_ Honda threw on a towel and walked out to meet this person who was so friendly with his love interest… in the play!

"How are you feeling today?" The voice continued. "I meant to check on you before we kept missing each other. I wanted to ask you how things went with that guy. The one with the brown hair?" Honda could hear the refrigerator door open. "You do know you're out of food right?" Hiroto thought he heard the man mumble something about pizza.

"Katsuya?" The man questioned when he didn't get a response. Honda blushed slightly when he realized he had been hiding in the bathroom. "Are you alright, darling?"

Honda cleared his throat and held his breath as he made his way out of the bathroom still in just a towel. His cheeks were tinged with a bit of red as he made himself known to the stranger.

"You're not Katsuya…" The red head blinked at the brunette. "You must be a friend of Katsuya's… lets see… brown hair…" he began mumbling words that Jou had used to describe Honda as he made his way over to the teen and circled him. "You must be Hiro." He said with a grin.

"Hiroto," The teenager nodded, shocked that the stranger knew who he was. "Honda, Hiroto." They shook hands as prompted by Ryuren.

"Ah yes, Katsuya talks about you all the time." He smiled at him but then gave a short, fake cough. "Though he never mentioned you like to meet people naked." Honda's face turned a bright shade of scarlet and he dashed back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"So, uh, who are you?" Honda asked after he had dressed and calmed down a bit.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Ryuren, Katsuya's..." he paused for a moment as if trying to find a word to describe their relationship. "friend." He chuckled lightly, making Honda quirk an eyebrow.

"I see… well Jou is at work yet, so I'll tell him you stopped by…" Honda attempted to usher than man out the door.

"He should be home soon." Ryuren sauntered over to the couch and sat down, turning the tv on.

"How do you know?" Hiroto sat on the other side of the couch.

"It's a school night, Katsuya doesn't work passed a certain time on school nights." The older man stated simply as he flipped through a few channels but then turned the tv off. "Though I suppose I shouldn't sit around and tease Katsuya tonight seeing as he has company…" Ryuren sighed dejectedly.

Honda watched as the red head seemed to go back and forth with himself as if deciding what he should do. The teen silently wished he would leave, mainly because he had no idea who the hell he was. _Plus it'll make it easier to ask Jou how far he's gone with this guy…_ Hiroto was never one to judge and if older men was his friend's thing then he would quietly accept it while simultaneously cursing his luck for being born later than the man.

Hiroto was stunned at his own thought. Though it was in theme with the rest of his thoughts since he had walked into the apartment, he wasn't expecting to be…. _What… jealous_? Honda blushed again and thought a bit more about it. _I guess I am a bit jealous… this guy and Jou seem to be close…__** really**__ close. I guess, I want to be that close to him too._

Ryuren watched with amusement as the teenager on the other side of the couch stared off into space, deeply lost in his own thoughts. He smirked when a blush crept over the younger's cheeks. Ryuren just couldn't resist and crawled over to the brunette silently. He placed an outstretched hand against the side of his chin and then blew into Hiroto's ear.

Honda jumped about ten feet in the air and yelped. He growled and angrily chased the laughing red head to the door. When the man swung the door open to escape, he nearly crashed into Jou who was just about to knock on the door.

"Katsuya! You brought me dinner?" Ryuren quickly stepped outside and grabbed one of the to-go containers Jounouchi was carrying. "Thank you, my darling." He ran down the hall to his own apartment before the blond could even figure out what was going on.

Jounouchi stood there a bit shocked, staring down the hall where Ryuren had run. He then turned his attention to Honda who's face was red with…. Rage? He didn't look quite that angry… more embarrassed but what happened to make him **that** red? Jou blinked at his friend with a slightly confused look on his face. The brunette sighed when he realized he was too late.

"What is with that guy?" Honda asked looking to Jou for answers. This was when the blond finally snapped out of his deer in headlights look.

"He just likes to tease people. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him." He smiled slightly and walked inside. "What did he do to piss you off?"

"Blew in my damn ear!" Honda stuck a finger in his ear as if cleaning out the germs left there by the red head's breath. He shut the door before following the blond to the living room. Jou was laughing as he handed the brunette a container. They sat down and Jou started eating his burger.

"I don't know what you see him…" Honda said quietly. It was actually meant to be silent thought but had somehow crept its way out of his lips.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked with a mouth full of food.

Honda cleared his throat and blush crept onto his cheeks again. "Well… he kinda made it sound like you two… ya know…" He looked away from the blond not able to look him in the eye. Jou nearly choked on his first bite.

"No!" He managed to cough out. "No way!" He shook his head vigorously. _Why the hell would Honda think I was even interested in someone so much older than me? Hang on… Honda thought I was with a MAN?! _ It was Jou's turn to blush.

"Oh… ok… good." Honda nodded once to himself and took a bite of his own burger. "But um…" He said before swallowing. "I wanted to ask you… are you…" He trailed off looking towards the blond's bed.

Jounouchi waited for his friend to finish and when he didn't he followed his gaze towards his bed. An eyebrow quirked then a moment later realization dawned on him. _He didn't…._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dreaded magazine, slightly crumpled, against the wall. _He did…._ Katsuya sighed heavily.

"Yes…" The blond looked away feeling ashamed suddenly. "This.. this isn't how I wanted you find out…" he walked over to the magazine and put it back under his bed.

"So… just guys or did I miss one under there?" Honda asked nonchalantly grabbing his burger again. Jounouchi was taken aback by this but as far as the brunette was concerned the hard part was past him. He already knew he wasn't with red headed prick and he managed to find out, albeit a bit awkwardly, that his best friend was into guys. Honda was mentally skipping at this point as this swayed the odds in his favor. He may not be completely bi but he still found himself wanting to touch and hold the other teen.

"Uh. No. Just, just guys…" He said as he reclaimed his seat on the couch. "What about you?" He questioned. Honda was taking this too well. There had to be reason.

"Girls." He said with a mouth full then swallowed and added "Mostly…" to his answer.

"Mostly?" Jou's lip curled into a small smile.

"Well lately… I've been…" _ Having this urge to kiss you, and not just as part of the play! _ "I've just been thinking about this guy a lot and its making me wonder…" he said hastily with a shrug then took a few bites of his burger. Jou nodded quietly recognizing his friend's discomfort and concentrated once again on his meal.

"Sorry about Ryuren, by the way." He shifted awkwardly glancing at the brunette.

_Ryuren…_ Thought Honda. _ That prick. _ He scoffed. _Hold up… he said something earlier when he thought I was Jou in the shower… _

"_I wanted to ask you how things went with that guy. The one with the brown hair?" that was it… _ Honda looked at the blond boy. _ Was he talking about me? What did he mean? Is Jou dreaming about me the way I am about him? Is that why he wanted me to play his love interest in the play? _ Hiroto's brain was reeling at this point but he was brought crashing back to reality when his fingers, while reaching down for a French fry, dunked themselves in ketchup.

Katsuya heard the other teen curse under his breath and looked over to see him sucking on two of his fingers. Jounouchi's face immediately turned bright red and his eyes widened. _Oh god…_ he swallowed hard and forced himself to look away. _I'm going to be thinking about that all night now…_ he mentally groaned… or maybe it was a moan?

"So, um, w-was there a particular scene you wanted to practice?" He asked quickly, trying to take his mind off of- He glanced over to Hiroto, who was looking at him questioningly, fingers still in his mouth- that… The blond bit his lip.

"Oh, yeah!" Honda said taking his fingers out of his mouth and wiping them on a napkin. He apparently was oblivious to the mental torment he had just put Katsuya through. He reached down into his duffle bag and took out his notes and lines.

"I realize you do most of the talking but it would help me if we practiced together so I get used to hearing my cues." He said as he looked through his papers. "Looks like or first big scene is just after Kristoff sings the reindeer song?" The brunette cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I just go ahead and start?" Jou shrugged and nodded for the go ahead.

"Hang on! We like to go fast." He read from the script with a smirk on his face. Jou moved closer to Honda and put his feet up on his small coffee table.

"I like fast." He smiled leaning back against the couch.

"Woah. Woah. Get your feet down." Honda read his lines a bit slowly but still tried to act out his part. He leaned down and lightly pushed the blonde's leg making him sit up properly.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" The brunette imitated a spiting nose.

"No I was raised in a castle…" Katsuya pretended to wipe spit away from his eye.

"So, tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy?" Hiroto looked over at Jou and noticed that he didn't have his script out.

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" He recited from memory alone.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" The astonishment in his voice was more for Jou than it was for the act.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove—" Katsuya trailed off.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Honda had to agree that Anna might not be the sanest person on the planet.

"Yes." Jou said pointedly. "Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Honda questioned with a small smirk.

"Yes, they did..." Jou scooted a bit away from the brunette which turned his smirk into a frown. "But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"...Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Jou scoffed.

"What's his favorite food?" Honda was quicker now that the lines were shorter and meant to be snippy.

"...Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John." Jou chuckled quietly.

"Eye color."

"Dreamy." Jounouchi thought about Kaiba's icy blue eyes with a dreamy expression.

"Foot size...?" Honda quirked an eyebrow at this question.

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Hiroto turned towards Jou slightly while he read this.

"Picks his nose?" Jounouchi's nose wrinkled with disgust. Honda couldn't help but think it was cute.

"And eats it." The brunette smirked.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Jou said a bit indignantly.

"All men do it. " Honda shrugged.

"Ew." Jou shook his head gently. "Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love." Hiroto said a bit more seriously, looking at the blonde. He thought back to when he suspected Jou and Ryuren were in a relationship.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Jou whipped his head around to look at Honda only to realize he was much closer now than he was a moment ago. His heart skipped a beat as he looked into chocolate brown eyes.

Honda's heart was **pounding** in his chest as he lost himself in big honey brown orbs. He found himself leaning in closer, closer… If only those soft lips weren't quite so far away! Each centimeter felt like a mile. Oh! But look! Jou's eyes are starting to close! _Now's my chance!_

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers?


	4. The Diabolical Plot Twist

Disclaimer~ I own nothing~ yay-not…

A/N: Please keep up the reviews they make me so excited to continue writing this that I simply can't help myself! And yes I updated/reposted the last chapter cause I realized I had posted it without doing my usual self-check run through. I don't catch everything but I do find some things that need fixing. So I did that and reposted the changes in it lol

Xxxxxxx

A shiver cascaded down his spine. His eye twitched in irritation. Icy blue eyes scanned the area. He could find nothing out of the ordinary. Which could only mean one thing; his Puppy-Sense was tingling…

Seto was in the back of a car with his laptop open and on his lap. His fingers had ceased all movement the moment he felt the cold, ghosting sensation down his back. He could feel cold sweat forming on his brow. The Sense was getting worse… something had to be done but what? The brunette was nowhere near his puppy. With lightly shaking hands he took out his cell phone and dialed Jounouchi's cell number.

Xxxxxxx

_Honda's heart was _**_pounding _**_in his chest as he lost himself in big honey brown orbs. He found himself leaning in closer, closer… If only those soft lips weren't quite so far away! Each centimeter felt like a mile. Oh! But look! Jou's eyes are starting to close!__Now's my chance!_

Katsuya wasn't sure why he was suddenly closing his eyes and he tried to keep himself from leaning in closer. Hiroto is my friend! He's only just admitted to being curious! _This is dangerous… What'll happen to us if he hates it? What will happen if he likes it? What if I like it? Wait… Wasn't I into Kaiba? Does it matter? This is just a test right? A test for Hiro… when did I start calling by his first name? or Hiro for that matter?_

Jou's brow furrowed slightly as his thoughts collided with one another. A kissless eighteen year streak was about to come to a crashing and beautiful end but was it what he wanted? With who he wanted? Jounouchi couldn't deny that it was something he **wanted**. Oh, how he wanted it… He **needed** the sweet sensation of love upon his lips. His thoughts once again trailed back to the CEO.

How close he had been to feeling the same sensation just the other day with him. Those gorgeous blue eyes, no longer icy and cold. Feeling Seto's breath on his cheeks. The softness of his hands when he helped him up and the playful but slightly rough way he teased him by pushing him down the bed. Even his voice had become playful and teasing, betraying his normally sharp and rigid tongue.

Jounouchi felt something against his lips. He instinctively leaned in, still daydreaming about Kaiba. Honda leaned in as well, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Jou gave small whimper and pulled back after a moment. He slowly opened his eyes but he was met with brown orbs rather than azure. His own honey gold irises widened in realization and he nearly flung himself to the other end of the couch.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" The blond apologized and covered his mouth with his hands. He was basically panting and Honda briefly wondered if he was having a panic attack. The brunette looked away and shook his head.

"No, I should be the one apologizing I was the one that…" Hiroto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look… earlier when I said… that I had been thinking about a guy a lot?" he paused and looked to Jou who still looked panicked. "I was talking about you…" Honda confessed and looked down. His face was red and he could hear the blood pulsing through his ears.

"I've been thinking about you since we watched that movie… when I realized at the end that our characters kissed." He chuckled lightly as he continued. "And I just—I mean you were so—" He couldn't seem to finished his sentences anymore.

"Look." He said finally with a heavy sigh. "I don't want anything to change between us… well I kind of do but that's not what's important! You're my best friend. If there were any guy that I'd **like** like that of course it would be you." Honda was starting to ramble and Jou knew he needed to put an end to this before it got out of hand. If only he could find his voice.

"Hiro, I…" Katsuya started and blushed when he realized he had used not only his first name! but the nickname he had made for him even! "I need to sort out my feelings first." He said with a small nod to himself.

Honda cleared his throat nervously and nodded in agreement. He needed to figure out his own feelings as well before they took this any farther. _Did he just call me **Hiro**?_ A bright blush smacked itself back on to the teen's cheeks.

"Y-yeah I think that would be best right now." The brunette licked his lips. "Though… can I ask?" He paused and looked into Jou's light brown eyes. "Hiro?" He questioned. "Red-hair-guy called me that earlier too." He tried to explain why he was curious about the nickname.

"I guess I may have called you that few times when talking to Ryuren…" Jou hid his face bashfully. "I just think… Hiro… is cute…. Ya know?" The blond continued to hide behind his hands.

"Oh, well, in that case…" Honda smirked a bit. "Can I call you Katsuya?"

Jou blushed more but then gave a soft smile and nodded. He got up saying that he was going to go take a shower. He emptied his pockets onto the couch and then headed towards the bathroom. Honda turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until he found the sports channel.

He jumped when the phone that…. Katsuya… had left started ringing. Hiroto looked up as if he expected the blond to come barreling back into the room and snatch up his phone. But he realized this wouldn't happen when he heard the water running. Shrugging to himself Honda picked up the cellular device. I guess I should answer it in case its work…

"Hello?" The brunette pressed the phone to his ear. Silence… and then!

"Where's the Mutt." The CEO's voice growled through the receiver.

"Kaiba?" Honda moved the phone away from his face to give it a perplexed look.

"Yes. Why are you answering the Mutt's phone?" Seto was tired after a long, fantasy and jealousy driven day at the office. The last person he wanted to talk to was the person making him jealous, knowing that he was with the man he was fantasizing about!

"Why are you calling it? How did you even get this number?" Hiroto would be shocked if the blond had willingly given his cell number to his archrival.

"That's not important." Honda rolled his eyes. "Where is he?" Seto was losing his patience.

"Katsuya? He's taking a shower." He said as he started to go through some of the video games said blonde had. "You act like he kidnapped Mokuba or something…" There was a pause. "Mokuba **is** ok right?"

"Yes, he's fine…" Seto's palm found its way to his forehead and pressed against it in an attempt to somehow relieve some of the pressure that had found its way there.

"Then why the hell are you calling Katsuya?" Honda had just realized he had been calling him by **that **name. He had the blond's permission but it was still a bit embarrassing.

"We have a dance routine to practice." Kaiba spat, silently hoping that it would sting in the other brunette's ear.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Said brunette had forgotten that the elder Kaiba was in the play as well. "I'll let him know you called. Did you need me to tell him anything else?"

"Tell the Mutt to come to my place Sunday at noon." Seto hung up.

Honda stared at the phone when he heard it click from the other end. He scowled at it then shook his head and went back to looking through the games. Choosing one, he popped it into the gaming system and sat back on the couch with a controller.

Xxxxx

Kaiba growled and nearly crushed his phone in his hand. The puppy was not only naked and in the shower with that bastard there but! that same bastard had started calling **his **puppy Katsuya? When did that happen? _Why did that happen? Just this morning they were calling each other 'Jou' and 'Honda' so what had changed? _

Seto could only think of one thing. Honda had an epiphany (and didn't die of a stroke in the process) about his adorable little puppy and the bastard had made a move. _Damn… I should have seen this coming… and now the oaf is staying overnight and who knows what that bastard will convince **my** Puppy to do …_

He walked in the front door of his glorious mansion and quickly slammed the door shut. Mokuba popped his head out of his room and ran to greet the other Kaiba.

"Big Brother?" He called out to him when he saw that Seto was not in the best of moods. "What happened? Did your secretary come on to you again?" Mokuba shrank back at the force of the glare he received from his brother.

"No…" Seto sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and laid his head down on it. "The Oaf made his move…" He told his younger quietly.

"What? When?" Mokuba got his brother something to drink in an attempt to comfort him.

"Today… apparently it was well received…" He accepted the drink, taking a sip.

"How do you know?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow knowing the other had been at work since he had gotten out of school.

"The oaf called him Katsuya over the phone…" The brunette answered mournfully. "I don't know what happened but something obviously did…"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mokuba asked while he took out some left-over food from the fridge. He set it on the table and went back to grab some plates and utensils.

"He's coming over Sunday at Noon to practice the dance. I'll have to figure out a way to wrench him from the sinister clutches of that diabolical bastard by then…" Seto opened the to-go boxes and looked inside them. Mokuba chuckled at his brother's terminology.

"The song for the dance is pretty lovey-dovey. If you actually sing your parts instead of mouthing them and ya know… smile a bit? I doubt even a block head like Jou could resist you."

Seto wondered when his little brother had become a romance counselor. What he said did make sense… Though smiling for the puppy after tonight may be a bit more difficult than it would have been a week ago. The brunette ate his food while he put his plan together.

Xxxxxx

Jounouchi stepped out of his shower and toweled off his hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and gave himself a goofy smile. Just knowing someone had feelings for him like that was enough to make him feel over the moon, whether it was Honda or not. He grimaced at that thought though.

"What do I do…" he asked the blond in the mirror. _My first kiss went to my best friend while I was dreaming about my archrival?_ He chuckled and placed his hands on either side of the sink, staring down at the drain.

"I am vexed, terribly vexed…" This made him laugh a bit. He pushed himself back up and continued to dry himself off before getting dressed. _I wish that kiss hadn't felt so good… that would make all this a lot easier… _he told himself as he made his way back out to the living room. He saw Honda playing a video game and sat down next to him.

"Woah, 5 O'clock Hiro!" Jou pointed at the screen. A small group of enemies had been sneaking up on Honda.

"Thanks." He turned his player around to mount a counter attack. "Oh, by the way, Kaiba called your cell." He said, a bit distracted by the game. "He said to go to his place Sunday at Noon to practice some dance number?" He relayed the message and glanced over to see a blush creep onto the other boy's face.

"Oh. Um ok." Jou blinked down at his phone. "Was that all?" He asked as he picked the device up.

"Yeah though he was pretty adamant about talking to you… Probably had some insult lined up or something…" Hiroto shrugged but noticed Jounouchi's blush darken.

"You ok Katsuya?" He asked with a worried tone. "You don't have to go there just because Mr. High-and-Mighty tells you to. Did something happen?" He asked when Jou flinched.

"N-no! Nothing happened… I'm just nervous about the dance is all!" He quickly covered his face with a reassuring smile.

"Hmmm." Honda watched him for a moment before deciding that was all there was to it and turned back to his game. "I think I'm gonna call it a night after this round." He yawned. It was only eight o'clock but he was emotionally drained and needed some time to recharge.

"Yeah me too. I'll take the couch you can use my bed." He told the brunette while he moved and fluffed a few pillows.

"No, I can't do that to you." Hiroto protested but was stopped short.

"The couch smells like cigarette smoke but I'm pretty much used to it. You should sleep on the bed so you get a decent nights rest." Jou shot him a look that made the other back down.

"Alright if you insist…" He said quietly and turned off the game. He put the controller away and rummaged through his duffle bag to find his pajamas. He went to bathroom to change and when he came back out Jou was asleep on the couch.

A thin sheet was draped over him and his blonde hair splayed over the pillows. Hiroto reached out and ran his fingers through the teen's hair. A soft smile graced his features and he found himself leaning down and kissing the sleeping one's cheek. Kissing him was just so irresistible now he wondered how he had ever gone a day without doing it before!

Honda sighed gently and tucked Sleeping Beauty in a bit to make sure the sheet didn't fall of him in the middle of the night. He turned out the lights and laid down on Jou's bed. _It smells like Katsuya…_ He breathed in the scent of the other teen and nuzzled into his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxx

It was about 2 am when Katsuya woke up. The smoke smell had somehow become over powering even though it was no more or no less powerful than when he had fallen asleep. He wiped the drool of his chin and sleepily stumbled to his bed. He barely registered the body sprawled on it and vaguely remembered that Hiroto was sleeping there. He clumsily crawled over him and laid down, half on top of the brunette. He moaned sleepily and cuddled with the warm body under/next to him.

Xxxxxx

Yugi let out an exasperated sigh as he walked down the street. Jou hadn't answered his phone all morning and knowing him, he was still asleep. Yugi had anticipated as much seeing as Honda had stayed over the night before.

"They probably stayed up all night playing children's card games… like go-fish and poker…" The short one shook his head and picked up his pace. It wasn't long before he reached his friend's flat.

He knocked on the door but received no answer. His hand reached out to the knob and twisted when it made contact. Apparently neither male had remembered to lock the door last night. Rolling his eyes he walked in and flicked on the light.

Violet eyes widened as his entire face turned as red as a lobster. He fell to the floor with a not so quiet thump and a few- terrified? whimpers. Terrified was what they sounded like anyway, in actuality they were sounds of breath taking shock. If someone had walked in on Yugi at that moment they would have thought he had witnessed a murder…

Fortunately the little one had only walked in Honda and Jou in bed together, their bodies entwined and their clothes and hair rumpled and disheveled. The sheet had managed to get in between, underneath and around them, hardly concealing their morning wood. Jounouchi's head rested on the other's chest and Honda's hand was splayed over the blond's shoulder, neck and part of his cheek and jaw.

"Mmmmmm…..?" A groggy Katsuya lifted his head to see Yugi on the floor. "Yugi?" He questioned still half asleep. The body underneath him shifted as Honda woke up to Jou's voice.

"Katsuya… wha-?" Hiroto groaned and turned his head towards the young duelist on the floor.

Cognitive abilities returned to the two teens entwined on the bed and they were suddenly very aware of a **throbbing** in their loins, and the closeness of their bodies. Both men launched themselves away from one another with scarlet faces. Hiroto fell to the floor while Katsuya stood atop his bed, holding the sheet over his chest even though he was fully clothed with a white tank and jersey shorts.

The startled pair then remembered the third male in the room and their heads turned slowly to see the purple eyed boy laughing with a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. This failed miserably and ended up rolling around the dusty floor. His cheeks were still red from embarrassment but the reactions of those two were **priceless**. It was like someone had placed them like that without waking them the night before just to make their morning awkward.

"C'mon Hiro…" Jou dropped the sheet with a heavy sigh and went to his dresser to get some clean clothes. _My face feels like its on fire… How am I going to get through today like this? _

"Let's get ready while short stuff catches his breath." The blond thought about swearing Yugi to secrecy but he knew Anzu would still get it out of Yugi eventually…

"Right." Honda got up and went to his duffle bag to get his clothes. Jounouchi went to the bathroom while Hiroto changed in the living room, ignoring Yugi.

A/N: sooooooo Honda and Jou kissing and even sleeping together! whats Kaiba-boy gonna think of this? we'll have to wait and see, my darlings~ until next time~


	5. My Riceball!

Disclaimer: you know all this already!

A/N: So…. I sat down one day and wrote this whole chapter…. Then I decided it was too drama ridden and deleted it…. So we have this one instead!

Last time:

_"C'mon Hiro…" Jou dropped the sheet with a heavy sigh and went to his dresser to get some clean clothes. My face feels like its on fire… How am I going to get through today like this? _

_ "Let's get ready while short stuff catches his breath." The blond thought about swearing Yugi to secrecy but he knew Anzu would still get it out of Yugi eventually…_

_"Right." Honda got up and went to his duffle bag to get his clothes. Jounouchi went to the bathroom while Hiroto changed in the living room, ignoring Yugi._

Now!

_Why do the fates hate me so…_ Jounouchi asked himself as he walked home from school. The whole day had gone to hell! Of course Yugi—Yami rather—just had to tell Anzu about this morning! _God… the look on Kaiba's face…_

~********** Flashback ************~

"What?! Jou and Honda were in bed together?!" Anzu practically shouted.

Kaiba, who had been eavesdropping from behind his laptop, choked on his coffee. Jou quickly put a hand over the woman's mouth to quiet her.

"Not so loud!" The blond hissed through his teeth. "Someone might here you!" He then explained what had actually happened, seeing as Honda had turned into a statue and was slowly eroding away in the wind. Where was that breeze coming from anyway?

~************** End Flashback **************~

After that, Kaiba had been even more cold than usual. Jou sighed and let his head fall to the side. _Sunday is going to be so awkward…._ The blond glared at the sidewalk as he walked. _Stupid Anzu… Kaiba totally heard what she said… well one good thing came from it I guess, none of my friends totally freaked at the thought of me liking guys~! _

Katsuya perked up a bit at this thought and smiled. Maybe fate didn't hate him all that much after all? His stomach growled, making him stop and look down at it, somehow surprised that it existed at all. _Oh, that's right I have to go shopping today!_ He turned and walked down an alley way short cut to get to the supermarket he frequented.

_Kaiba said to be there at noon… Maybe I should make us something for lunch? He is letting us use his house for practice after all… Hmmm what to make though… _

Xxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning Katsuya woke up early to make his very special lunch for himself, Seto and Mokuba. He had to assume the younger Kaiba would be there whether the older wanted him there or not. He made a few simple things, rolled egg, fried chicken, a fresh salad and some riceballs. As he packed everything up to take with him, though, he grimaced. _He probably won't even eat any of this stuff… he probably has this super sophisticated palette-_ He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"He can be rude but he's not so heartless as to not even try it!" The teen nodded to himself and finished getting ready before heading out to the Kaiba mansion.

Xxxxxxxx

Seto paced back and forth in his entry way. Mokuba watched him with a quirked eyebrow of amusement. He had never seen his brother this way before. He was **fidgeting**! Of all the things he never thought he would see his brother do, that one was higher up on the list.

"Brother, its only 11:30, why don't we go have a snack? I'm getting hungry." Mokuba tried to get Seto's mind off of his nerves.

Seto Kaiba's resolve was **slipping**. It had all started a few days ago…

~********** Another Flashback! WHEEEEEEEE ***************~

"What?! Jou and Honda were in bed together?!" Anzu practically shouted.

Kaiba had just taken a drink of his delicious breakfast and proceeded to choke on said deliciousness. _Tell me I'm hearing things… _The brunette turned to look at the group of friends he had been eavesdropping on. The puppy held a hand over the loud woman's mouth and whispered something to her through his teeth. Seto couldn't hear what was said but the blush on his puppy's face was extraordinary.

_Did he just glance back to see my reaction?_ He quirked an eyebrow before glaring at the bastard who was now stone and slowly crumbling to dust. Kaiba smirked and opened a window, watching as the dust that was once Hiroto Honda blew away to the floor.

~***********End Flashback************~

He wasn't sure how to confront the puppy after that, so instead of risking letting his emotions get the better of him, he kept his distance. Now, however, he was afraid that his puppy might not be coming over after all that. Seto ran a hand through his hair and contemplated starting a smoking habit.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jounouchi found himself hesitating again in the shadow of those big doors that held the promise of Seto Kaiba on the other side. _I'm a little early… maybe I should wait? But if I wait until the last minute he'll no doubt give me crap about being late even if I'm on time!_ Jou's fist clenched and he shakily knocked on the door.

Kaiba flinched at the rapping on the door but quickly recovered and straightened out his outfit before opening the door. He had to suppress a blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks when he saw his puppy's outfit. He was wearing tight jeans with a few rips on the thighs, exposing just a little bit of the skin there, with a slightly loose fitting collared shirt. It wasn't that the outfit was particularly exciting, the brunette simply didn't get the chance to see him in anything other their school uniform very often. And those jeans were so **tight**.

Jounouchi couldn't help but blush when Kaiba opened the door and silently stared at him. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other and then cleared his throat.

"I- um… I brought us some lunch… I know it's not much and you probably have some awesome chef or something that makes your meals but—I just wanted to say thanks… for ya know… taking the play seriously…" Katsuya looked down and kicked at an invisible rock.

Seto smirked and was about to say something when Mokuba ran passed him, nearly knocking the brunette over.

"You brought food?!" He asked excitedly and helped the blonde carry his stuff inside. "I'm starving! What did you buy?" The dark haired boy led Jou to the kitchen, leaving Seto to shut the door behind them.

"Well, actually I made it…" Katsuya rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not much but I hope you guys like it."

Lightening had struck the older Kaiba. Had he heard that right? The puppy had made a lunch for them to share? Mentally Seto was on his hands and knees trembling with pleasure. Of course he would never do this in reality… I think… His knees started to wobble and give underneath him. NO! He took a step forward, then another, until he reached the kitchen and helped the two boys set the table for lunch.

"This is awesome!" Mokuba was in tears. "So much better than take out!" He shoved another mouthful passed his lips. Jou blushed, a bit embarrassed from the praise, but smiled.

"I must admit, I'm surprised." Seto said as he took another piece of chicken. "It's delicious, puppy, where did you learn to do all this?"

"I've always kinda had to fend for myself ya know…? So I just started trying new things and studying recipes and cooking techniques. Oh! Though Ryuren taught me how to make the riceballs." He gestured to the shaped rice. _Wait, puppy? What happened to Mutt?_

Half of them were shaped to look like a chibi red-eyes black dragon faces, the rice being wrapped in dark seaweed to make it look black and a pickled plum for the eyes. The other half were made to look like chibi blue-eyes white dragon heads, the white rice being perfect the way it was, though the blue eyes were replaced with dark seaweed ones. Kaiba couldn't help a small smile that crept onto his face.

"Ryuren?" Seto questioned, regaining his composure. _Exactly how many men does my Puppy have wrapped around his little finger?_

"My neighbor." Jou explained. "He said he used to make stuff like that for his kids lunches all the time." He looked around at the large kitchen, glancing at the pots and pans, noting that some had never been used while others looked like they had been thrown into a fire pit.

"I'm surprised you don't have like a chef or some fancy restaurant in here…" The blond said with a laugh. _This isn't so bad… I guess… maybe Kaiba didn't hear Anzu's big mouth after all!_

"I don't waste money on frivolous things…" Seto said simply.

"I wanted the restaurant but big brother said if we had one we'd get bored of it too quickly and want to eat out at other places anyway." Mokuba chimed. Kaiba's brow twitched.

_So Kaiba had actually contemplated having a restaurant but didn't want to have to eat the same thing every day….? _Katsuya snickered.

"So you order out all the time?" Jou asked still snickering a bit.

"Yes…" Mokuba whined. "Brother's cooking skills are about as prevalent as oxygen on the moon…" Ok Jou had to laugh at that one.

"Well I guess at least if I can't beat you in a duel I at least know I can mop the floor with you in the kitchen!" He laughed harder when Seto hung his head in defeat.

Kaiba trembled. He loved listening to his puppy laugh, but he **hated** to be laughed at. The CEO grabbed one of the red eyes rice balls and ate it. Katsuya immediately stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Those are mine!" He watched with his mouth hanging open as Seto grabbed another and bit the face off of it. Jou glared at him, pouting. Mokuba laughed and the brunette smirked in triumph.

Once they finished lunch and cleaned up, they all headed to a large room that Seto had previously emptied, except for a chair off to the side. Jou pointed at the chair and looked at the elder Kaiba questioningly. The brunette explained that it was there for them to use a prop if they needed it. Katsuya nodded, satisfied with his answer, and blushed lightly when the older Kaiba ushered the younger out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Puppy…" Seto glided over to the blond. "Before we start… there's something I wanted to ask you about…" Saphire eyes met amber.

"Y-yeah?" _Please don't let this be about Honda…._

"You and the oaf…." Kaiba began.

_Damn._

"What is your relationship?" Puppy stammered and sputtered a bit before shaking his head.

"You heard Anzu the other day didn't you…" He sighed, his blush became brighter. "It was an accident, that's all. I let Hiro sleep in my bed but I wasn't sleeping well on the couch, so I must have just went to my bed out of habit, forgetting he was there… Then Yugi walked in and—"

"Hiro?" Kaiba had been subconsciously lifting his hand to caress the puppy's cheek, or run his fingers through the blond hair. He wasn't quite sure exactly where it was headed, but he only became aware of his hand's movement when it abruptly stopped.

"Uh- Honda." Jou glanced up at the brunette.

"You still haven't answered my question, Puppy…" Seto glared out of habit.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my relationship with Hiro?" The blonde shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. "Not that there is one but… it's none of your business.." He crossed his arms defiantly.

_Oh, I intend to make it my business Puppy…. _Seto smirked and Katsuya quirked an eyebrow. The brunette pulled a small remote from his pocket.

"Shall we get started then?" The smirking teen made his way to the balcony adjoined to the room. He sat on the railing at the edge of the balcony and waited for the blonde to join him.

_What was that all about?_ Jounouchi stared at the floor for a moment before shaking his head again. He was going to get whiplash if this kept up! He slapped his cheeks with both hands and took a deep breath. _He's just trying to get under your skin! Keep it together! Focus on the song!_ He made his way over to join the brunette on the railing. Seto hit the play button on his remote and the music started playing. Jou cleared his throat.

"Okay, can I just.. say something crazy?" He brushed some hair behind his ear with a finger.

"I love crazy." Seto said smoothly, making the blond blush when their eyes met.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face." Jou closed the door behind him and pushed off against it to move towards Kaiba. "And then suddenly I bump into you…" His blush darkened when Seto stood to meet him half way and took his hand.

"I was thinking the same thing because…" He looked into honey gold eyes. "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place… and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondu…" Reaching a hand up, he gently caressed the blond's cheek and to his happy surprise, Katsuya leaned into the touch closing his eyes.

"But with you—" Jou continued, cheek still in Seto's palm. His eyes fluttered open to look into cool blue orbs.

"But with you, I've found my place.." Kaiba continued to sing gently, releasing the puppy's cheek.

"I see your face…" _I can't believe he's actually singing this… His voice is actually a lot smoother than I thought it would be… and what's that look in his eyes?_

"And its nothing like I've ever known before!" They sang together. The CEO gripped Katsuya's hand tightly and ran—yes **ran**— back into the mansion. He abruptly stopped running making them slide across the wooden floor.

"Love is an open door!" They sang as they slid, Kaiba still holding Jou's hand. The blond was grateful for this because he almost fell, not expecting to have been pulled along so suddenly. His singing was slightly interrupted by a light giggle and when he looked back up at Seto he could have sworn he saw a smile.

"Love is an open door!" The two continued, the brunette turned to face the blond. "Love is an open door! Life can be so much more…"

"With you!" Jounouchi gave a light chuckle.

"With you!" Seto looked into his eyes again.

"With you!" Puppy blushed.

"With you!" Kaiba smirked.

"Love is an open door!" They sang together but Jou broke his gaze and turned around making his way to the chair and plopped himself in it.

Kaiba followed quickly and sat on the arm of the chair, he rested his arm on the back of it and leaned over Katsuya, the blond looking up at him with large hazel eyes.

"I mean it's crazy…" The CEO sang a bit more quietly.

"What?" Jou more asked than sang.

"We finish each other's—"

"Sandwiches!" The puppy jumped up nearly knocking his head into the brunette's.

"That's what I was gonna say…" Kaiba grimaced slightly getting up to follow his puppy again. _Quit running from me damn it…_

"I've never met someone who—" Jou turned to face Seto again.

"Thinks so much like me." They sang together as the taller teen made his way closer to the other. "Jinx!" They linked pinkies. "Jinx again!" They linked the pinkies of their other hand but instead of letting go so they could imitate the clock tower figures, Kaiba pulled Jou closer by their pinkies.

"Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation…" Katsuya blushed when Seto pulled him close enough for their bodies to touch.

"You—" The brunette began, once again locking eyes with the blond.

"And I—" Jou could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The CEO moved their hands so their fingers were laced.

"Were—" Kaiba slowly leaned down.

"Just—" Katsuya vaguely felt his head tilt up as his eyelids began to sink.

"Just meant to be…." Seto whispered against the shorter teen's lips before pressing his own against them.

_Finally….._

A/N: Don't worry this isn't the end! Lol just the beginning XD I plan on having a little more fun during the actually play at the cultural festival so stay tuned!


	6. A Rivalry is Realized

Disclaimer: because for some reason this doesn't always get through to some people… I don't own Yugioh, or Frozen, or anything already licensed by someone else.

A/N: Busy, busy, I feel like it's been forever! It's only been like a week…? Maybe? A few days?

Xxxxxxx

Last time:

"_You—" The brunette began, once again locking eyes with the blond._

"_And I—" Jou could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The CEO moved their hands so their fingers were laced. _

"_Were—" Kaiba slowly leaned down. _

"_Just—" Katsuya vaguely felt his head tilt up as his eyelids began to sink. _

"_Just meant to be…." Seto whispered against the shorter teen's lips before pressing his own against them. _

_Finally….._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now

The kiss was innocent enough, just lips against lips, but Katsuya felt like he was going to explode. His face was red and stomach was in knots. He didn't know what to think, what to do, what think… _Didn't I say that one already?_

Seto pulled away soon enough (maybe too soon?) and Jou stood there, a bit dazed for a moment. The blonde then quickly straightened himself and looked at the CEO indignantly. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the other teen's expression.

"Damn it! How far are you going to take this Kaiba?! You can't just go messing with people's emotions!" He stomped his foot on floor as he shouted. "Despite what you think, Kaiba, I'm not a dog you can just kick around whenever you like! I'm a human being! And—"

He was cut off by Seto's lips against his again. The taller of the two hoping that this would reassure the Puppy of his feelings, that this wasn't some scheme to bring him down.

Jou shoved the CEO away before he melted into a puddle of goo.

_God I wish he meant that… _The blond glared at Kaiba, he could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. _But there's no way right? I mean he hates me… right? _ Katsuya kicked himself for having even a little bit of hope.

"You! You're incorrigible!" Jou pointed at him, stamping his foot again. "What the hell Kaiba?! Why? Why is hurting me so important to you? We're about to graduate! Can't you just let it go and be a grown up?" He voice died down as his eyes fell to the floor.

_When did Puppy get a dictionary?_

"I wasn't trying to **hurt** you…" The brunette's voice was soft and reassuring. But Jou shook his head afraid to buy into it. Kaiba sighed and took a tentative step forward, Katsuya flinched but didn't move.

"I don't want to hurt you, Puppy, not now…" He watched the blond for any sort of reaction. "But I can't just let it go…" He paused. "I don't want to let **you** go… not without telling you how I feel…" He said gently, stepping closer to Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi Katsuya," The brunette managed to get close enough to take the other teen's hand and lift up chin to look into his eyes. Fiery amber orbs were replaced with teary, dulled light brown. "I like you…" He moved his hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "I've liked you for a while now…"

"You have a funny way of showing it you bastard." Jou spat, trying to look like he was still pissed and failing miserably. Seto chuckled lightly.

"I know… I'm not very good at all this emotional malarkey… and I can think of- well over a thousand reasons why you shouldn't go out with me and probably hate me… but I couldn't let you go without telling you…" Kaiba moved his hand away from the Puppy's cheek and kissed the top of his hand before releasing it.

"You're being serious about this? This isn't some big joke… you're not gonna laugh in face tomorrow morning at school?" Jounouchi asked skeptically.

"I don't laugh…." Seto said with a blank face making Jou snicker a bit.

"You laughed earlier! I heard you! And besides you have that evil laugh you use when you think you have the upper hand in a duel." The blond pointed out.

"I swear on Mokuba... this is not a sinister plot or prank…" Blue eyes met gold.

"I don't know…. This is just crazy… I mean…Its so fast… ya know? We're supposed to be enemies." _But things have been so nice today…_ he sighed in frustration. "Okay… give me until the Cultural Festival…. I'll make up my mind then. Until then, let's just focus on the play." He bargained, really he wanted nothing more than to jump into Seto's arms and kiss him the rest of the day, but what about Honda? He had to figure out Honda's true feelings _and my own_. He couldn't deny something was there but he was afraid to admit it.

The CEO nodded, watching his Puppy. He knew this wouldn't end like one of his asinine fantasies but he **had **hoped it would have ended with a definitive answer.

"If…" Katusya blushed and looked down. "If we were… to start dating…. Would we do it in secret? Or out in the open?" He asked glancing back up at Kaiba who seemed to mull it over in his head for a moment.

"Whichever you would prefer I suppose… I have nothing to hide from anyone, but I'm not sure our relationship would be met with open arms by everyone, though, that wouldn't bother me in the least. So I would leave the decision up to you."

"What about Kaiba corp? I mean, it wouldn't get a bad rep if people thought you were gay? Or worse, with someone like me?" He asked with uncharacteristic shyness, poking his index fingers together.

"Whom I choose to date is my concern. As far as coming out of the closet goes, I was never in the closet to begin with. My preferences are public knowledge. Though I'll admit it doesn't keep women from trying to sway me to their side…" He rolled his eyes.

"kay…" Jou bit his lip then cleared his throat while shaking his head again. "Let's just work on the play for now… we've obviously got this song down…" he shifted a bit nervously. "What should we work on next?"

"I believe the only other scene where Anna and Hans are together is the betrayal." The brunette stated flatly.

"Let's skip that one for now…" He shook his head and sighed. "I guess that's it for us then huh? Other than a few lines to each other here and there…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Puppy…" Kaiba broke the silence.

"Huh?" Katsuya jumped slightly and looked at him questioningly.

"Would you be willing to teach me…. how to cook?" Bright azure met with honey once more. A warm smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Sure, how's once a week sound?" He was surprised at Kaiba's request but happy that he would get to spend more time with him like he did today at lunch. The CEO had a whole other side to him that Jou wanted to explore and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Brilliant." It was a simple response, but Katsuya could tell there was smile behind it, even if his face made no effort to show it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Enough with the drama!

Sweat rolled down his furrowed brow. His chest moved up and down with labored breathing. His eyes rolled back, his spine arched and he whimpered, biting his lip. He tried not to think about the throbbing member that was screaming for attention.

"Kaiba…." He whined.

"Hold still Puppy or it will hurt more…" The normally raspy voice soothed.

"But it hurts already…" The blond's breath hitched.

"I know… but it'll be better in just a few minutes…"

"Faster…" Katsuya groaned, gripping the throbbing member.

"You know for someone well-known for being tough, you're awfully whiney right now…." Seto was starting to get annoyed.

"You sliced into my thumb, you bastard! It hurts!" He yelled, making the CEO roll his eyes, parking the car outside a small clinic. It had been a week since Kaiba had confes—asked him to teach him how to cook and Jou had come over to give him his first cooking lesson.

"You put your thumb under the radish, Puppy…" The brunette helped Katsuya out of the car.

"I was trying to show you how much to cut!" He cradled his hand, thumb wrapped in a towel. They headed inside the clinic and filled out the necessary paper work, then waited to be called back. It didn't take long, of course, (he was still bleeding after all) and they were ushered into a small room to see the doctor.

"Alright let's see the damage—Katsuya?" Ryuren walked in the room.

"You're a doctor?" Jou gawked. Kaiba looked between the two curiously.

"I am." He then looked to Kaiba and held out his hand. "Ryuren, Katsuya's neighbor." Kaiba shook the hand offered to him.

"Kaiba, Seto—" He was cut off before he could continue.

"Ah! So you're the famous Seto, Kaiba… or should I say infamous?" He chuckled looking over Jou's thumb. "We'll you'll need some stitches but other than that it doesn't look too bad." He smiled and got to work on it.

"So tell me…" Ryuren continued. "How did this happen?" He eyed the teens. Kaiba explained their current situation while the Puppy watched Ryuren work on the digit.

"Alright, all finished. We should be able to take those out in about 2 weeks. In the meantime, here is the sheet on how to clean and care for the wound. You shouldn't need anything but ibuprofen for the pain. Though if it gets too intense or something seems wrong you know where to find me, or go straight to E.R. if I'm not home. Try to keep your hand elevated until the bleeding subsides." He signed some papers. "When you change the bandages, Katsuya, Do Not Pick at your stitches…" He glared at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah I've had stitches before…" Jou groaned.

"Really… on our way here you would have thought you were on deaths door…" Kaiba smirked and Ryuren chuckled.

"Shut up! I wasn't that bad!" Jou rolled his eyes, hissing when he clenched his fist out of habit.

"Be careful, Puppy." Seto warned making the blond pout a bit.

"Well you two are free to go, they'll just need you to sign some things up front before you head out." The doctor smiled at them and walked out.

"Come on Puppy, you can stay at my place tonight." Seto held the door open.

"Why would I do that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I feel responsible." The brunette stated and signed the papers at the front desk.

"Because you **are** responsible!" Jou shouted making Kaiba sigh.

"Besides we still need to eat dinner…" He opened the car door for the Puppy.

"That still doesn't mean I have to stay at your place…" Katsuya crossed his arms and winced when he bumped his thumb.

"**That's** why you should stay at my place tonight. You're as clumsy as an excitable puppy and I won't have you worsening your wound." Katsuya groaned knowing there was no arguing with the CEO.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Seto managed to wrangle Jounouchi into the back of his car for a chauffeur to drive them to school.

"Why do you have someone drive you when you have a liscense?" The blonde asked trying to look over Seto's shoulder at the screen of his laptop.

"So I can work." He stated simply, typing away.

"Don't you get car sick doing that?" The blonde wondered aloud.

"No."

"You're not a morning person are you…" Jou gave him a look.

"Not in the least." Kaiba nursed his usual breakfast beverage.

They pulled up to the school and the CEO put his laptop away, then got out of the car, only to turn around and help Katsuya out. Of course, Murphy being the damnedable, jackass that he is, all of the blonde's friend were just walking up to the gates together. And fate, being the merciless wench that she is, made sure they all noticed when Jou stepped out of the Kaiba Corp car.

"Damn…" Katsuya cursed under his breath when he made eye contact with Honda, who rushed over, followed by the rest of the gang.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Honda grabbed Seto by his coat collar after briefly eyeing Jou's bandaged hand.

"Nothing Hiro… calm down… I sliced open my thumb last night cooking and Kaiba took me to the hospital and I stayed at his place last night cause I needed help with bandages…" Jou put a hand on his friends shoulder. He really didn't like to lie to his friends but, really, it wasn't necessarily, completely, untrue, he **did **need help changing the bandage, and he **did **get cut while making dinner… he just didn't want to tell them Kaiba had cut him because he knew Hiroto would freak out.

"Why did Kaiba take you?" Yugi asked looking over his bandaged thumb. Jou cursed his observation skills. "Why didn't you call one of us?"

"He was already at my house…" Seto smirked making the blond blush and glare daggers at the CEO.

"You were cooking at Kaiba's?" Ryou asked quietly then looked between the two. A small blush rose to his own cheeks as he smiled at them. "Well, come along everyone, we should be getting to class before we're late." He reasoned in an attempt to change the subject and usher everyone away from the pair.

"Oh! I have to be in class early today!" Anzu remembered in a panicked voice. "We're going over the preparations for the Festival next week!" She turned and ran into the school.

"That's right. The festival is next week. Do you guys think we're ready to preform?" Yugi asked looking at the other boys.

"We still have a week to smooth out the acting. Plus I need everyone to try on their outfits so I can make any alterations before the actual performance." Ryou smiled glad his plan at distraction worked out.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked passed them. He needed to get to class so he could get some work done before school started. He didn't have time to stand around and chit chat. However, to his dismay, once he started walking the rest of the group followed, discussing their nervousness and worries about the play. Once they got to their class room, Seto sat down at his desk and started typing away again, sipping his coffee.

Honda glared at the CEO. He hadn't missed what Ryou was trying to distract them from. Something was going on between Katsuya and the pillar of ice. He was fairly certain they weren't in a relationship but there was definitely something going on… and he didn't like it… even worse it led to the blond getting hurt! Hiroto gritted his teeth. Why was he at rich boy's house anyway, if they weren't together? Were they practicing for the play again? But they don't have that many scenes together… Kristoff and Anna were together much more and Hiro had only practiced with Jou a few times.

_Wait… am I jealous? _He realized a bit shocked. _If I'm jealous… doesn't that mean that I really do __**like**__ him? _His heart skipped a beat and he looked at Katsuya blushing gently. He watched as he laughed and joked with Yugi and Ryou. _God I want to kiss him_… He thought longingly. Hiroto went rigid suddenly when he felt eyes on him. He turned back to see Kaiba glaring at him.

Where normal people glared daggers, Seto Kaiba glared flaming swords.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiro where are we going?" Jou asked being pulled along by the wrist. The brunette was silent as they walked up a few flights of stairs and eventually made it to the roof.

"What are we doing up here? Couldn't we just eat lunch in the courtyard with everyone else?" Katsuya looked down over the side of the building.

"I just wanted you all to myself today…" Honda blushed.

"What do you mean?" The blond was afraid of the answer.

"We haven't been able to spend much time together lately and I miss hanging out with my best friend…" He stated kicking some dirt.

"Oh… yeah sorry I've been so busy with work and this play and everything…" Jou sat down and opened up his lunch.

"And staying over at Kaiba's place…" Hiroto added sitting down next to him. The blond glared at him, not missing the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"There's nothing going on between us. I'm just teaching him how to cook…" He ate some of his lunch.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"He asked me to… Things have been… nice between us… ya know? We're not at each other's throats and screaming insults at each other anymore… we can have a civilized conversation…" Jou replied quietly with a shrug but Honda caught the dreamy gaze in his eye.

"Do you like him?" Honda asked the dreaded question. Jounouchi coughed on his lunch.

"What?!" Hiroto repeated the question, looking the blonde in the eye. "I… maybe?" He looked down not able to lie to his best friend anymore. "I mean… I have kinda liked him for a while but… then you… and now I just don't know…" He sighed.

"So you have feelings for Kaiba?" Hiroto asked, surprise in his voice. Jou nodded silently. "And you have feelings for me?" He again nodded.

"I told Kaiba I would have an answer by the cultural festival…" The blond admitted a bit more than he meant to when saying this.

"Kaiba confessed **his** feelings for **you**?!" Honda was shocked, again.

"Y-yeah…" Jou blushed. "Right after…" his blush became darker and he clamped his mouth shut.

"He kissed you didn't he…" Honda gave him a blank stare.

"You did it too!" Jou shouted in embarrassment and shoved the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah and I've wanted to do it again ever since-!" He suddenly realized what he was saying and blushed wildly. Katusya chuckled quietly at him, making Honda laugh as well. Their eyes met, happy chocolate brown with dancing honey gold. Their laughter died down as they subconsciously leaned in closer.

Honda cupped the side of Jounouchi's head as their lips pressed together. His rough palm resting against the other's soft cheek while his fingers tangled in blond locks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: wow this chapter was all over the place! I hope it wasn't too drama ridden for you T-T but I had to throw in some actual drama before the hilarity of the festival. Well tell me what you think!

And let the glorious rivalry begin!


	7. Dungeons and Dragons

Disclaimer: because you're supposed to say you don't own anything.. which I don't…

A/N: I got so many wonderful reviews and I wanted to thank you all for your continued to support! I love you my darlings! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Honda cupped the side of Jounouchi's head as their lips pressed together. His rough palm resting against the other's soft cheek while his fingers tangled in blond locks. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya felt his heart plummet into the pits of his stomach. His chest tightened as the illusionary knife twisted at his sternum. It wouldn't be so bad if this didn't feel so **good**. He pulled away, letting his lips part slightly only after the warmth of the other's was gone.

_Damn…. I'm screwed…_ Jou thought to himself while gnawing on his lip. He turned his head towards the ground and shut his eyes tightly.

Honda watched him with worry in his eye, troubled Jou was not a Jou he was accustomed to seeing and it usually meant bad things. His friend wasn't exactly always a ray of sunshine and rainbows but he wasn't the type to let things visibly eat away at him either.

"Katsuya…" Hiroto called quietly. "Look, I didn't mean to make things harder on you… I just wanted you to know that I've thought about it, and I can't stop thinking about it," he chuckled nervously as Jou looked up at him. "What I'm trying to say is… I've decided that… I do like you… like **that** and I want you to seriously think about…. **Us**. Ok?" The brunette was blushing and fidgeting.

"Alright. I'll think about it." He nodded quietly. "And I'll give you and Kaiba my answer at the same time…" He cheeks were still red and his eyes distant. Honda nodded then smirked mischievously.

"What do you say we practice our kissing scene in the play?" He grinned like a lecher, earning him a wet noodle (from Jou's lunch) slapped to his face.

"No! No more kissing until I've made up my mind! Besides you two are even now…" The blonde went back to eating. Honda pouted and stole some of Jounouchi's lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The CEO sat at his desk through the lunch hour, fingers gliding quickly over the keys of his laptop. He barely registered the group of people that walked into the room and didn't notice as one of them made their way over to him. It wasn't until there was a shadow over his screen that he actually acknowledged the presence of the individual with long white hair.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"I thought you'd be in a better mood after spending the night with Jounouchi…" The darkness that seeped through his voice told Kaiba that this wasn't the gentle Ryou. "What's wrong, puppy didn't put out?" He snickered.

"Shut it creeper. You have no idea what you're talking about…" He went back to typing.

"You mean like the budding romance between you and Jou?" This voice was gentle and calm, making Kaiba stop again. He may actually talk to this one…

"Like I said you two have no idea what you're talking about…" The brunette turned towards the white haired boy.

"You weren't so defensive this morning. It seemed, rather, like you wanted everyone to know the puppy was at you're place last night…" His voice was sinister again. _Damn, how does he change so fast? And stop calling him puppy!_

"He stayed the night. That's all. We've already explained all of this." He once again turned towards his laptop.

"Oh, so you won't care at all that **your** puppy and that other idiot went to the roof, by themselves, holding hands, when lunch started?" Bakura watched as Kaiba's hands ceased functioning, frozen in the air above the keys. He let a feral grin slide across his face.

"They could be up to anything by now." The menacing one continued. "No one else is up there, you know, I went earlier to tell them we were all meeting in the class room but I just couldn't bring myself to separate them… and my more innocent self was simply too embarrassed." He chuckled darkly. It took a moment for Kaiba to regain his composure. He cleared his throat.

"The Mutt isn't mine. He's free to do what—who he likes." The brunette countered glaring at the tomb robber, crossing his arms with a grunt.

"Oh? Hmmmmm…" Bakura grinned wickedly, almost purring with delight, knowing he was getting the better of CEO. Seto glanced to the side in thought.

"What did you see?" He asked quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later, on the roof of the school again.

"I don't have time for this oaf…." Kaiba glared at the brunette. He had received a note during class asking him to come to the roof after school. The only reason he obliged was because of who had sent the communication.

"I would think you'd **make** time, seeing as it's about Katsuya." Honda smirked when the CEO twitched.

"What is it…" Icy blue eyes hardened with a grimace. Simply talking to this man left a foul taste in his mouth.

"He told me about you two…" Hiroto watched the other man for any reaction. When he didn't receive much he continued. "I thought I should tell you: I'm not going to back down! I'll be the one he picks at the Festival not you!" He pointed indignantly at the other teen, chest puffed out in confidence.

"Hn. You really think you have a chance in hell at winning the Puppy?" Seto smirked giving the other a look that screamed superiority. _So he's actually considering the imbecile?_

"This isn't a game! And **Katsuya **isn't a prize to be won Kaiba!" Honda barked. The Puppy seemed to be rubbing off on him…

"You're wrong. This is a game. A game that you'll never win." Was the taller brunette's cold response. "But please, do your best to make this interesting for me… I would enjoy the entertainment." With that said the CEO turned and walked away leaving an agitated Honda there on the roof.

On his way down the stairs Kaiba met Jou, heading to the roof, having heard from a classmate that his friend was there. The brunette smirked slyly at the blond as they passed each other. Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow at him, turning to watch him as he continued to walk down the stairs. He shook his head and resumed his way to the roof. Once there, he jogged his way over to the seething teen. Seething?

_Wonder if something happened…_ He thought of the smirk on Seto's face when he passed him.

"D-did Kaiba say something?" The blonde asked, getting a bit closer to the brunette who jumped when he heard his voice.

"N-no." He cleared his throat and straightened himself. "Nothing important anyway." He smiled at Jou. "Is there something you needed?"

"I just got a call from my boss. They don't need me to come in today so I thought maybe we could hang out. It's been forever since we just hung out and played games don't you think?" Jounouchi's grin spread from one ear to the other and he gave the brunette a thumbs up.

_Is-is he asking me what I think he's asking me? Just the two of us? His place… alone… _ a blush crept onto his cheeks. _I know he said no kissing but that doesn't mean I can't make other advances right? Or maybe he changed his mind about kissing? _ He brought his hand up and clenched it into a fist in front of him then grinned happily at the blonde giving him a thumbs up in return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A comically large bead of sweat slid down the side of Honda's face. _So… __**not**__ what I had in mind…._

"Hiro! We've been waiting for you!" Katsuya beamed and moved to allow his friend inside. Yugi and Bakura were already sitting on the couch chatting idly with one another.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Hiroto recovered from the initial shock. "So what game are we playing?" He made his way to the living room, plopping down on the floor by the coffee table.

"Actually, we're still waiting for someone." The blonde smiled, handing the brunette a soda can.

"Don't tell me you invited Anzu…." He frowned and popped the top.

"Of course not…" Jou rolled his eyes. "Guys only."

"If you invited Kaiba I'm leaving…." He threatened. Yugi and Bakura smirked at one another.

"Dumbass…" Katsuya punched his friend. "And we're playing Dungeons and Dragons.."

"Really? Isn't that kinda…. Lame?" Hiroto stared at the three men in question.

"Wait until you meet our dungeon master…" Jou smirked, mischief sparkled and danced across honey gold irises.

They sat and talked for a bit waiting for the last member of their party to arrive, when the front door abruptly swung open to reveal mop of unruly red hair and a white lab-coat. Ryuren stepped in, politely taking off his shoes while the blonde made his way to greet his new guest. Honda groaned inwardly.

"Katsuya, my darling!" He sang and embraced the teen, making him blush, the sole purpose of his actions. "How's that thumb of yours? Giving you any trouble?" He asked cradling the bandaged appendage in his own hands to examine it.

"It's fine." Jou smiled. "Thanks. Now come on! You're late!" He pulled the red head into the living room and sat him down on the couch between the two teens with Yami halves.

"A Dungeon Master is never late Katsuya… Nor is he ever early. He arrives precisely when the game should begin." Ryuren gave a toothy, goofy grin making everyone laugh, except the brunette, who rolled his eyes. They set up the game and to everyone's surprise (save Jou) Ryuren had a very extensive and well thought out game for them to play.

About 4 hours later, Ryuren's face was graced with a cocky grin. Both Yugi and Ryou had allowed their Yami spirits to take over but this didn't seem to help much. Bakura was scowling down at his character's piece, contemplating on whether or not he should make everyone part of the game, like he did before, just so that he could have some sense of control. Yami was sweating and contemplating his next move.

_This is worse than the shadow realm…._ Was the Pharaoh's only thought.

Honda was, astonishingly, still in the game. Luck had apparently been with him since Ryuren had made it appoint to try and off him as quickly as possible. Jounouchi was in the kitchen making dinner, his character had died right off the bat, charging head long into a fight with a basilisk. He smiled to himself.

_I knew Ryuren would give them a run for their money. It's been a long time since Yami has a decent challenge that didn't involve duel monsters. _His thoughts traveled back to the many times Yugi had dueled Seto Kaiba.

"Katsuya! Pay attention to what you're doing or you'll end up injured again." Ryuren called out, making the teenagers jump. "You're day dreaming again.." He chuckled, looking back at him with knowing smile.

"What the hell!? How do you do that?" He asked looking back at him incredulously.

"I'm a father. I have eyes in the back of my head." The red head said simply with a shrug before going back to the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

With a long drawn out groan the game ended, just in time it seemed, as Jou carried out a tray, holding plates, utensils, napkins and cups. He set them all down on the coffee table once everything was put away and then went back to get their dinner from the kitchen. Tonight's menu consisted of modest sushi, egg drop soup, shrimp fried rice, pork dumplings and a simple slaw. He wanted his friends to just be able to sit around and munch so they could talk rather than quietly nibble a hearty meal.

"Wow Jou! This looks amazing!" Yugi beamed as he dug in. The blonde smiled and sat down close to Honda.

"So what happened? Did you guys all die or what?" Jou wondered what had ended the game.

"The Pharaoh made it through by the skin of his teeth…" Bakura snarled. "I died just before it ended." The softer Ryou made his appearance and sipped at some soup.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for Bakura, Yugi never would have made it!" Hiroto exclaimed. "Dude! They actually had to work together to win but only one of them could make it out alive! Thank god we weren't playing a shadow game or we would have lost big time!"

"Yeah I've played with Ryuren as Dungeon Master before with his family and **they** even have a hard time getting through his quests." Jou laughed.

The evening went on with laughter and jokes. Red, white, and tricolored haired men each noted the intimacy of Honda and Jou on the floor, their playful shoves and punches, the way Jounouchi seemed to scoot closer to the brunette with every shift of his body.

"I'm taking bets on their relationship. Anyone interested?" Ryuren said just above a whisper with a smirk.

"I'll bet on Kaiba." Ryou chimed cheerily.

"I'll go Honda." Yugi stated digging through his wallet. "What about you, doctor?" The red head thought for a moment.

"Kaiba." He nodded to himself, watching as Jou got up to fetch some more drinks for everyone.

"But why?" Yugi whined rather loudly earning him a glare from the other two that occupied the couch, and a questioningly raised eyebrow from the one on the floor. Ryuren cleared his throat, by coughing into his hand.

"That's just how I see it playing out." He replied in a calm, normal voice.

"See what playing out?" Jounouchi asked as he returned with beverages.

"Romance." He winked at the blonde whose face flushed with intensity.

"Dirty old man…" Katsuya spat playfully and handed him a beer, then passed out the sodas to his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi, Bakura, and Ryuren said their goodbyes as they parted ways at the door to Jou's flat. The blonde and brunette who stayed behind, waved their farewells with the promise of seeing one another at school the next day (with the exception of Ryuren of course). Katsuya shut the door, locking it, before sighing.

"That was fun." He smiled and looked over to Honda, who seemed abundantly pleased with himself.

_We're finally alone~_ was his only thought. A grin smeared across his face while he watched Jou make his way to the couch.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something? Shizuka just sent me a movie called…" He picked up the dvd case and looked at it curiously. "Philadelphia Story? She says it's really funny."

"I dunno… the movies your sister sends are usually pretty… mushy…" He cringed slightly.

"Hm. And here I thought you'd be all for a cuddling opportunity…" Jou smirked teasingly. He sighed gently with a pouting lip as he put the dvd down. A sudden urge to charge forward, grab the dvd and shove it into the player with extreme prejudice overcame Hiroto, however, he did not act upon said urge.

"Fine. I just got the expendables if you're in more of action, macho mood." The blonde innocently bent over to get in the cabinet that stored his dvds. Hiroto's eye twitched at the sight. His mouth was quite unexpectedly devoid of moisture. The blush that covered his face was making him feel like he was in a sauna, he pulled at the collar of his shirt in hopes for some sort of relief from the heat but received none.

"N-no. Your sister's movie is fine. I know how much it means to you two when you watch the same movies." He reasoned. Though he couldn't actually hear what he was saying so he hoped that it had come out properly without the mentioning of tightness, jeans, ass, legs or _I never thought about a guy's ass being so hot but… oh my gods…. _Was Hiroto panting? 'Cause it felt like he was panting, and sweating, and shaking…

"Cuddle movie it is then!" Jou beamed and turned the movie on, patting the couch cushion next to him, silently telling the brunette to sit with him. Honda did so with a nervous gulp and put an arm around the other teen.

_Why am I so nervous about this?!_ He reprimanded himself. _I mean, we've already kissed…why is snuggling so nerve wracking all of sudden?_ He felt the blonde shift and lean his weight against him. Their legs brushed together and Jou's head rested on his chest. He leaned back into the couch so they could be more comfortable.

It was funny, at first Honda had no real intention of paying any mind to the movie. Instead, planning on focusing on his strategy of attack against Kaiba for Katsuya's affections. But as the movie progressed he felt his mind concentrating on the movie instead. Kathrine Hepburn's character, Tracy, was in sort of a love… square as it were. She was getting married, but her ex-husband shows up and feelings begin to rekindle. Then! There is a sharp tongued journalist, Tracy and himself seem to be at odds and dislike each other at first but then they find out they are really kindred spirits… at least when drunk…

Honda was so fixed on the movie at this point that it took him a moment realize that the weight on his became a bit heavier. He looked down at the blond mop on his chest only to realize that the teen was asleep. He smiled gently pulling him closer.

_I know he said no more kissing but…_ Hiroto leaned down and kissed the top of the blond's head. _It's just so hard to resist. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A rumbling deep in Seto's throat told Mokuba that something was irking his older brother.

"What's wrong brother?" He asked shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"That bastard is with him again…." The elder Kaiba glared down at his bowl of slowly melting ice cream.

"How do you know?" The younger inquired with a tilted head.

"I just do…" His Puppy-senses were at full-on red alert.

"Well Jou will be here Sunday for cooking lessons anyway right? Or maybe you could ask him to do something with you before then. Ya know like go on a date?" Mokuba smirked when his brother flinched. He thought about for a moment before nodding.

"What did you have in mind?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ya can't beat the king of games!

Oh and if you haven't seen Philadelphia Story get off your butts and go watch it now! It's an excellent movie and I love it to death! Yes it's old, but you don't get any better than Cary Grant and Kathrine Hepburn… Jimmy Stewart gives it a nice touch too with the inconvenient love that sprouts from with him.

I need to watch this movie again… maybe do a parody with it as well…

_Mike: It can't be anything like love, can it?_

_Tracy: No, no, it can't be._

_Mike: Would it be inconvenient?_

_Tracy: Terribly._

****************** Bonus***************

Honda Theatre: Take One!

Honda reaches a hand out to stroke Jou's flushed cheek gently. "It can't be anything like love, can it?" He whispers softly to the other.

"No, no, it can't be…" Jou bites his lip and worries it cutely while shaking his head but then returns his cheek to rough palm that cradled it before. His eyes close with a small contended sigh.

"Would it be inconvenient?" Chocolate orbs glaze slightly betraying his attempt at sounding concerned.

"Terribly…." Jou lifts his eyelids to reveal shimmering, golden honey orbs. As they gaze dreamily into each other's eyes they slowly lean towards one another. The once shimmering eyes begin to mist over as his eyes gradually closed once more just before their lips met in an agonizingly innocent kiss.

Honda Theatre: END!

It doesn't happen like that in movie but I so just had to write it lol XD Stay tuned for Project: Mokuba Plans a Date For Big Brother!


	8. Fever All Through the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things

A/N: sorry for the choppy and sloppiness of the last chapter… I'm in turmoil trying to figure out how to break things off with Honda…. Any suggestions?

And fair warning there's a lot descriptive blushing lol I think this whole chapter is like red faced Jounouchi!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time:

"_Well Jou will be here Sunday for cooking lessons anyway right? Or maybe you could ask him to do something with you before then. Ya know like go on a date?" Mokuba smirked when his brother flinched. He thought about it for a moment before nodding._

"_What did you have in mind?"_

Now:

It wasn't Honda's initial intention to spend the night at Jou's but when the blond fell asleep on him, he just couldn't bring himself to move. By the time said blond had woken up it was already pretty late and he insisted that the brunette stay over. So now there they were, Hiro had borrowed some of Jou's jersey shorts and a tank to sleep in, while Katsuya changed into his normal pjs.

"So… Where should I…" A blush tinted the brunette's cheeks.

"I guess we could share my bed…" Jounouchi's cheeks were pink as well. "I mean that's already happened before so…" he shifted nervously, Hiroto nodded and laid down on the bed, on his side so the other would have enough room to lay on his own side. Katsuya turned off the lights then laid down with his back to the other.

"G'night." Katsuya whispered with a smile as Hiroto nuzzled his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"'Night." Was the quiet reply before all Jou heard were light snores in his ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hiroto found himself on his back with gold strands of hair tickling his nose. He smiled and just laid there for a moment, his alarm hadn't gone off yet so he had time to enjoy this. He slowly ran his fingers up and down the spine of the boy who was half way on top of him. His head and shoulders resting on his upper chest, while the rest of him was twisted slightly to lay on the bed.

Jou's eyes slowly blinked themselves open. He felt something warm and gentle cascading up and down his spine. He let out a soft moan/sigh of contentment, snuggling into the warmth beneath him. _This is nice…_ he thought sleepily. Then the alarm went and ruined everything…

"**WHAMPH WAMPH WAMPH WAMPH**" Honda's phone called out for attention making the boys jump up in surprise. Hiroto rushed to his phone as soon as Jou had gotten off of him. Quickly, he silenced the loud annoyance and sighed in defeat.

"Well I guess that's all the time we have for that…" He gave a small (*ahem* manly) pout and stretched. "Do you think we have time for breakfast?" The brunette asked the other teen who was rummaging around his drawers.

"I think so, let me take a quick shower first then I'll whip something up real fast." He said as he jogged to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Honda dressed himself in the wrinkled uniform he had worn to Katsuya's the day before. He attempted to stifle a yawn as he ran a hand through his hair in a combing gesture.

A few moments later Jou appeared in the kitchen, dressed and wringing out his hair with a towel. He let the towel hang over his shoulders and went to work preparing a simple breakfast; some fruit, toast and a fried egg for each of them.

"Wow and here I thought you only survived on cereal and ramen!" Hiroto grinned at his meal before digging in.

"I just have that stuff for emergencies. Usually my pantry and fridge are stocked with all kinds of things I can cook with but every so often I don't make quite enough to get me through. So when I have extra I buy things like that so I don't starve." He chuckled and ate as well. Honda bobbed his head in understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

School was just like any other day, except for the hustle and bustle and excitement for the upcoming festival. Everyone was doing their part to prepare and that included Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi and Honda arriving at school together did not go unnoticed by the CEO and he was anxiously awaiting some alone time with his puppy to get even.

"Hey, Kaiba…?" An uncharacteristically soft but awfully familiar voice called out to him.

"Yes Puppy?" Was the brunette's reply. He was currently painting words onto a billboard, the girls thought his penmanship was best suited for the task.

"I.. um—I was wondering if you'd mind… watching a movie with me?" He asked shyly, looking at the ground, a faint blush painted across his nose.

"A movie? When?" Kaiba was a bit confused. _Is he initiating a date with me? Did he not just have a moment of intimacy with the oaf? Or are my puppy-senses paranoid? No… that can't be case… _

"Yeah, my sister sends me these movies that she likes and I watch them and we tell each other what we thought of them. So I have this movie called 'The Music Man' or something and I thought maybe we could watch it together?" He bit his lip nervously. "At my place? Tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Tomorrow evening may prove difficult.." Seto concentrated on writing. "Though this evening should be fine, if you are available."

"Let me see…" Jou pulled out his phone and looked at his work schedule. "I don't get off of work until about ten… would that be ok?"

"Yes, though I would prefer to meet at my house, I don't like to leave Mokuba alone at night." He calmly explained, to which the puppy nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight then." He gave a lopsided smile. "Oh! And I told Honda yesterday, No kissing until after the festival." He stated adamantly, crossing his arms. He knew that his friend would have said something to Kaiba after he learned that the CEO was his rival and after seeing that devilish smirk on Seto's face in the hall yesterday he was sure of it.

"Does this only apply to him?" The brunette looked up at the blonde teen hopefully. _Hopefully?_

"No! It applies to both of you!" He blushed brightly. Seto frowned. _I have to be obstinate about this._

"That is unfortunate." He turned back to his work. "Shall I pick you up from work?"

"Um sure, if you don't mind?" Jou coughed, his throat suddenly feeling itchy.

"Fine. I'll see you then." He concentrated on his writing once more. Jounouchi bowed his head in an affirmative and turned to walk away.

Kaiba, once Jou was out of sight and he was sure no one was watching, sent a quick txt to his brother, telling him what had just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya's day at school had been mostly spent practicing his lines with Bakura. Anzu had the boys reenacting scenes and telling them what to do all day but Jou had actually enjoyed it. Ryou was one of the only boys he could be around lately without there being an underlining theme to everything they did.

**For example**.

Ryou lay on a make shift bed with his eyes closed. Jou crawled up to him and straddled his waist, then proceeded to bounce on the smaller boy. Had he done this to Honda or Kaiba there would have been an embarrassing reaction…

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." He grinned down at the white haired boy and giggled.

"Anna, go back to sleep." Ryou moaned. Katsuya rolled onto his back and sprawled himself over the timid teen.

"I just can't." He flung his arm over his face. "The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play!" He said rather dramatically and flung both arms on either side of his body.

"Go play by yourself…!" Bakura pushed the blond off of him with a giggle and pretended to go back to sleep.

Jou bit his lip in thought then grinned at an epiphany. He crawled over Bakura's form and opened one eye.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked mischievously, making Bakura smirk.

End example.

At any given time during that scene, Honda or Kaiba would have done something to embarrass him, whether they kissed him, pinned him down, or just rolled on top of him to make things even… it would have ended in embarrassment. Not that Jounouchi would be embarrassed to have either one of them as a lover… _On the contrary, I would love to have either of them and would proudly proclaim it to the world!_ But his inexperienced body tended to react quickly to certain situations.

This is why he was so glad to have a break from all of that. It seemed like it was the first time in forever that he was able to play around and tease someone and not feel nervous or embarrassed about what he was saying or doing. He simply didn't have those feelings for Bakura and he knew that it was mutual. But, Ryou was awfully fun to tease…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was beyond dark when Jounouchi ran out to the car that waited for him in the parking lot. A sudden down pour had caught him off guard and he was soaked by the time he opened the passenger door.

"I'm really glad you're here Kaiba, I would have gotten drenched on my way home." He sniffled slightly. The night air was a bit chilly due to the rain.

"You're pretty wet already Puppy… not that I mind the view…" The CEO smirked, making the blond blush.

The car ride to the Kiaba mansion was rather quiet with only the occasional question, such as, 'Have you eaten?' or 'How was work?'.

"Have you seen 'The Music Man?'" Jou asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"I have not. Though I have heard of it." The CEO answered before they made a dash for the front door.

"Good." Jounouchi smiled his big lopsided puppy smile. "I was worried you may have seen it already… I even brought Brigadoon as a backup." He chuckled.

"I actually own that one." The brunette smirked as they entered his home. "I had no idea you were so cultured Puppy…"

"My sister is…" He blushed sheepishly. "I had a hard time understanding Brigadoon, she actually had to explain a lot of it to me…" He hung his head in shame.

"It is a bit confusing. The terms they use are difficult to translate and the different cultural themes that cross make it a bit befuddling…" He took Jou's hand carefully and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"You should change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold…" He explained, smirking as the blond teen's eyes roamed around the uncharted room.

"K…" He said absently and jumped when a towel made contact with his face. He stared at it for a moment before he began drying himself off. Kaiba looked around his closet for something suitable for his puppy to wear while his own clothes dried. Deciding on a pair of silk pajamas, he tossed them to the other.

"Change in to those until your own clothes are dry…" It came out slightly harsher than he had meant it to.

"Yes mother…" Jounouchi rolled his eyes but then sneezed into his arm.

"Hurry up, before you get sick." Seto urged, ushering him into a bathroom.

When the Puppy came back out wearing Kaiba's pajamas, the CEO's cheeks held a tinge of pink. He cleared his throat in hopes that it might frighten away the color that placed itself on his face but to no avail. Puppy's face was flushed as well, Seto had suspected for the same reason.

"So, shall we go watch this movie of yours?" The brunette seemed nervous.

_Nervous? Seto Kaiba? No….! It must be my imagination… is it hot in here?_

The pair moved the room with a large tv and sat down next to one another as they opening credits rolled.

To be honest… Jounouchi felt a bit guilty… It was only yesterday that he done something very similar with Honda and it had been wonderful, even if he **had** fallen asleep! But he had to know how a comparable scenario would work out between himself and Kaiba. So far it was still alike. Cuddling on the couch while watching the movie. He nuzzled into the CEO's chest. _Though Kaiba feels rather stiff… I'm not making him uncomfortable am I?_ He looked up at the brunette questioningly.

"You're fine…" Kaiba met the blond's gaze and answered as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'm just not used to this sort of affection…" He looked away, his eyes downcast. It tugged at the Puppy's heart and he so wanted to kiss away all of the hurt and loneliness the other had felt, but he only nodded instead, snuggling deeper into the CEO and entwining their fingers.

Both teens decided to concentrate on the movie. The brunette wasn't all that impressed by the opening… A con man, coming to a small town to leach what little wealth had accumulated there. He had to admit, though, that he liked the town's people. They weren't unlike himself.

Only he was allowed to call his Puppy, Puppy. (Only the people of Iowa were allowed to call it Ioway.)

He was so by-god stubborn he could stand touching noses for a week at a time and never see eye to eye.

But he wasn't uncaring, and quite often had helped people in need. (Though he had always disguised himself to do so.)

He silently smirked and his grasp subconsciously tightened around Jou. The blond smiled when he noticed the other enjoying the movie. Katsuya frowned, however, when he noticed his vision starting to blur. _Why is it so hot?_ He shivered and dropped his head into the CEO's chest. His eyelids, blatantly disobeying their master, slid to a heavy close and he felt himself fall to the side.

Seto started only slightly when the blond's head flopped down onto his chest. He stared at the teen questioningly and was about to ask if he was alright when the heat emitting from Jou's forehead seeped through his shirt. _He's burning up…_ Seto double checked using his hand. As soon as the CEO removed his hand Katsuya collapsed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A ringing in Jou's ears made him groan and shift his position. This motion made him notice that he was not where he had expected to be. He was in a bed… but it wasn't his… it was too comfortable and absolutely blissful feeling to be his own. The sheets were silky smooth, the cool pillow had a fabric that matched the feel of the sheets. He cautiously opened his eyes to find that he did not recognize the ceiling either. Katsuya attempted to move his head but all he could manage to do was let it flop to the side, making him whimper with dizziness.

_This is Kaiba's room… I was here last night but… Ugh what happened? _ His eyes glanced around and he noticed something near the edge of the bed. It was Kaiba, half in a chair and half on the bed, asleep on his folded arms. The blond noticed something clutched in the CEO's grasp. He squinted and realized it was a damp washcloth.

_Okay… I have to sit up… _He reasoned with his body. After a few shaky breaths of preparation he pushed himself up and groaned at the weight his skull seemed to have amassed since the night before. He reached up to cradle his forehead in an attempt to make the room the stop spinning.

His movements did not go unnoticed as the brunette stirred and stretched, not unlike a cat. He yawned and glanced sleepily at the puppy. A few blinks of his eye later and he was awake and sitting up next to the blonde with a hand under golden bangs, checking for a fever.

"You should rest Puppy…" The brunette's icy blue eyes… didn't look so icy to Jounouchi, in fact they looked more of a cool, calming blue that he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from.

"What happened?" He managed to ask and was shocked at the shaky raspy-ness of his own voice.

"You collapsed with a fever last night. Your fever seems to have broken though, how are you feeling?" He asked moving some hair from his face.

"Dizzy… my head feels like it's been replaced with a bowling ball and my throat hurts…" Jou turned to cough into the bend of his arm. He then blushed and gripped the bedding. "Sorry… for troubling you…" He wheezed through a sore throat.

"Being there for the people you care about during their time of need isn't at all troublesome." Seto stood up. "I'll be back with something for you to eat. I've already called school and your work, so just relax for now."

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word relax, Kaiba." Jou chuckled then winced.

"I do, and upsetting Karma is not a way to relax…" The CEO smirked then left the room.

Katsuya leaned back against the headboard and sighed gently. He knew he was pushing himself… but he didn't think he would get this sick over it. _Well I guess it wasn't a total bust. I got to see another side of Kaiba that other people don't see._ He smiled to himself at this thought and almost missed a small scratching noise that emanated from under the bed.

Jounouchi jumped slightly when the sound registered and wondered briefly if his fever had returned and was causing him to hallucinate. He looked down over the edge of the bed, absently noting that Kaiba's bed was rather large and making a mental note to question it's size later. The skirt of the bed moved as if something was behind it. The scratching noise was heard again from the foot of the bed, making the blond's head jerk in the direction of the sound.

"Mow-wow" Jou's eyebrow arched at the call. "Mow-wow" it called again. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when a fat cat jumped onto the bed. The cat was black and white, the black going down his back and tail, pouring over his sides and down parts of his legs. His underbelly, chin and only his lower jaw were white. The rest of his face was black, like a mask, with a small sliver of white between his eyes.

Katsuya put a hand on his chest to keep his heart from pounding out of it. The cat cautiously made his way over to the blonde, stopping every so often to sniff around. Jou held his hand out to the cat and who smelled it briefly before rubbing his head against the palm. Jounouchi smiled and pet the kitty while he purred and kneaded into the teen's side.

Kaiba returned and his lips seemed to want to curl into a smile but he wouldn't let them. He brought a bowl of soup to Katsuya and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. The brunette reached over and started petting the cat when Jou's hand left him so that he could eat.

"Thank you." Jou said quietly and sipped the soup, relishing in the feeling of the warm liquid running down his swollen esophagus.

"I see you've met Alphonse." The CEO scratched under the kitty's chin, making him purr loudly.

"I didn't know you had a cat," Puppy chuckled a bit while his throat was still slightly numb from the soup. "He scared the hell out of me when he jumped on the bed."

"Actually I have two." Kaiba corrected. "This one has a brother named Edward, who's a bit more cautious around new people. Mokuba wanted to get a pet…" He explained. "The shelter wanted the two of them adopted together but most people don't want to get two cats at once. So they spent a year going from one place to another, the shelter trying to find someone to take them. When we saw them we knew we had to pick them up, because Mokuba and I knew what that felt like." That smile that had threatened his lips before had won it's battle, but it was a sad smile now.

"Edward… and … Alphonse?" Jou's brow furrowed, trying to think of where he had heard those names. "You watch Fullmetal Alchemist?" A grin tugged on the corner of his mouth even though it hurt it talk.

"Mokuba and I have the whole collection. Manga included." Seto nodded. The puppy giggled gently.

"Wow I never would have pegged the great Seto Kaiba for an otaku.." The blond sniggered earning him a glare.

"The names were Mokuba's idea but they **are **uncannily ideal for two of them…" The CEO picked up Alphonse and set him down on the floor. The cat immediately started cleaning himself but was interrupted by a streak of gray and white darting out from under the bed. The smaller gray and white cat whose gray patch covered one eye, one shoulder extended down his back and dipped down one leg, before covering his tail, tackled the larger black and white cat who seemed to fight back half-heartedly.

"Well we have the whole day to ourselves… maybe we could make up for last night?" Jou bit his lip. He felt like crap but he also felt bad for what happened.

"How do you suggest we do that, Puppy?" Seto leaned over the blonde, hands on either side of his waist.

Jou's face was instantly red. What were they talking about again? Was Kaiba abducted by aliens and one of them switched bodies with him and now he was on top of Katsuya leaning down and pressing his forehead against his? _ Wow my imagination took a weird turn there…._

"What are you doing?" Jou asked and cleared his throat.

"Your face was red again so I was afraid your fever had returned." He smirked when the puppy gulped hard. He pressed his lips against the blond's forehead and let a deep chuckle escape past his lips when he saw his puppy frown.

"I said no more kissing." Katsuya protested and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I don't take orders, Puppy…" Kaiba kissed Jou lips, nibbling gently on the bottom one that was held out. "I give them…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Those are my cats btw. In real life…. Ed and Al lol I had to add them in here because they are constantly trying to stop me from writing this XD like right now for instance lol


	9. Honda doesn't like Puppyshipping

Disclaimer: because someone has to tell you people that I don't own Yugioh, frozen, or anything else that I reference in this here fanfiction. Lol

A/N: Got my dinner (beer and chips), my 2 year old is eating my chips… so she's occupied for now! so lets get this thing started!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Last time on Love is an Open Door_

"_What are you doing?" Jou asked and cleared his throat. _

"_Your face was red again so I was afraid your fever had returned." He smirked when the puppy gulped hard. He pressed his lips against the blond's forehead and let a deep chuckle escape past his lips when he saw his puppy frown._

"_I said no more kissing." Katsuya protested and stuck out his bottom lip. _

"_I don't take orders, Puppy…" Kaiba kissed Jou lips, nibbling gently on the bottom one that was held out. "I give them…" _

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh no…_ Jou's eyebrow twitched. He could feel it. Feel it rising. Quickly running up to ruin the moment. He couldn't move. Couldn't stop it at all thanks to the CEO on top of him and the bowl of almost finished soup at his side. And finally it reached its peak.

The blonde's face screwed up and for a moment Kaiba had wondered if he didn't like what he was doing. _Or maybe it's what I said…_

Then **it** happened…

Katsuya's mouth opened, his head wrenched back, then flung itself forward in a loud, wet, gut twisting sneeze.

Right in Seto Kaiba's face.

The color that painted itself onto Jou's face, ears, and neck was an impossible shade of red. He started stammering and sputtering his apologies all while sniffling and clearing his still sore and scratchy throat. The CEO silently moved off him, stood next to the bed for a moment, before rigidly, robotically turning and making his way to the bathroom.

Jounouchi groaned and flung himself back on the pillow. _Murphy… whatever I did to piss you off… I'm sorry… Fate… you too… I deeply apologize for my utter existence that seems to piss you off so much… _Jou was miserable. His body felt miserable. He was mentally drained, which made him feel more miserable. And the misery had even seeped its way into his emotions.

A few moments later the brunette returned, toweling off his face.

"That was disgusting, Puppy…" He glared.

"It's your own fault!" He didn't know why he had suddenly felt defensive but the all-around misery he was experiencing was really pissing him off… "You know I'm sick! AND I told you no kissing before!" He coughed a few times and glared down at the covers.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue that…" Kaiba was closer now and he took the bowl of soup from Jou, then headed towards the door to bring it to the kitchen. "I apologize, I'll leave you to rest." He said from the door. (A/N: Seto Kaiba makes one hell of a butler! Lol)

"Kaiba wait! I'm sorry.. I just feel like crap…" Jou clutched at the blanket. "Why don't we try watching that movie again? Since my fever broke?" He bit his lip, hoping that would be enough to make the brunette lower his defenses again. Katsuya had recognized it all too well. As soon he reprimanded him, the CEO became just that, the cold stone-faced businessman that didn't let anything get to him.

Kaiba looked back at the puppy, seeing fear in his honey eyes. He sighed and nodded gently, closing the door behind him. The CEO put the bowl in the sink and rummaged around the kitchen for some snacks and drinks. He brought them back upstairs with him along with movie that Puppy had requested.

His heart seemed to sink when he opened the door to his bedroom. His bed was empty. Puppy nowhere to be seen.

_Nice going genius you scared him off…_ A voice in his head chastised him. The brunette only rolled his eyes at the voice and set everything he was carrying down on the bed. He glanced over to the adjoined bathroom, noting that the door was closed. Assuming his puppy had just needed to use the bathroom, he sat on the bed and waited for him to return.

A few moments passed and the blond hadn't left the bathroom, Seto began to get nervous. He busied himself by getting everything ready, his large television was hidden behind, what looked like, sliding doors to a closet. It, instead, contained built in shelves, housing Kaiba's tv and gaming systems. He turned on a gaming system and popped in the disc then adjusted the settings on his tv so it looked and sounded appropriate.

It was at this point that a loud banging and startled cry rang passed the door of the bathroom. Kaiba hurried over and flung the door open.

"Puppy." He stared at the blond on the floor. Jou was a mess, his top was partly unbuttoned, his pants weren't quite at his hips and his stitched thumb was in the air, unbandaged. "What are you doing?" Was honestly the only thing Kaiba could ask.

"I had to pee…" The blond blushed. "Then I thought I would change since I saw my clothes sitting there…" He gestured towards the counter. "But I couldn't unbutton the shirt with my thumb all bandaged up and I needed to change it anyway, so I took it off and I dropped the gauze and floor. So I picked it up but when I stood I got really dizzy and fell." He explained while Kaiba helped him up.

"If you needed help you should have called for me." Seto started unbuttoning the silk pajama top.

"I'm used to doing things by myself." Jou shrugged and watched as the brunette's hands stilled at the last button. Azure orbs looked up from their previous task to gaze into amber. A small smile tugged at the corner of the CEO's lip.

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in.." Seto pressed his forehead to Jounouchi's, making their noses touch. Of course, he didn't sing it; but he still said it, as sappy as it sounded.

"Maybe they should have cast you as Anna instead." The blond smirked then grimaced when he pictured Kaiba in a dress.

"You're imagining me in a dress aren't you…" The taller teen frowned.

"Yes and it is not pretty let me tell you." He laughed, ignoring the pain in his throat. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up and get dressed. The movie is ready to go." Seto turned away and left the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'" Jou got dressed as quickly and carefully as possible and brought some fresh dressings to the bed, asking Kaiba to help wrap his thumb.

Afterwards Kaiba started the movie and they cuddled, leaning against the headboard. Katsuya had managed to stay awake for the whole movie and even tried to laugh at some parts, but usually ended up coughing instead. Seto was surprised that he actually didn't hate the movie. At first he didn't like the conman and couldn't understand why Marian would fall for someone like him but every so often he would feel the puppy sigh discreetly, or look over to see a wishful, longing look in his honey glazed eyes.

Then he realized Jounouchi was a lot like Marian, tough on the outside, never letting people get the better of him, but secretly, being in love was his favorite dream. And now that there are men in love with **him**, and he didn't have to simply dream of it anymore… It helped Seto to understand the Puppy's situation better, why he was having such a hard time choosing between the two.

In fact the 'Marian the Librarian' song rather reminded him of what happened when they practiced 'Love is an Open Door'. Marian running from the conman's affections, much like Jou had run from Kaiba. She even seemed swayed by him a few times but managed to regain her senses before he could kiss her. Then, when he **had **managed a quick kiss, she tried to hit him, missing and smacking a teenager instead. _Very much like Puppy I'd say…_

When Marian sang 'Till There was You', however, Kaiba thought of himself. _ There was love all around but I never heard it singing. No I never heard it all, 'til there was you… _ The brunette's heart ached during that scene.

When the movie ended on a happy note, Seto looked to see his puppy smiling. That smile, that soft, genuine, loving smile, was something the CEO found to be precious to him. He told himself he wanted to see it more often. Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted when realized there was a hand waving in his face.

"Well?" Puppy asked.

"Well what, Puppy?"

"I said, I was surprised you even knew how to play video games." The blond repeated. "But it looks like you own every gaming consul known to man…" He gestured to the shelves.

"I'm the CEO of a gaming company and you didn't expect me to know how to play a video game?" Seto raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Well … yeah I mean… but isn't that like… aiding the enemy?" Puppy questioned.

"No. It's scoping out the competition." He smirked. "I have to know what's selling on the market and why. What better way to keep with that than to purchase and play the best-selling games myself?" Seto gave a small chuckle.

"You have time for that? I thought your whole life was work, work, work?" Jou asked with a smirk as well.

"I try to make sure all of my work is done before I get home, so that I can spend as much time with Mokuba as possible." He explained. "Sometimes we come in here and play games after he's finished his homework."

"Is that why you're always on your laptop at school?" Katsuya questioned, looking up at the other. Seto nodded his reply. The blonde smiled up at him, it was cute that Kaiba went out of his way to spend time with his brother. Jou could relate to it, after all, he watched all of these foreign romance, and musical movies just so that he and his sister had something to discuss outside of their school lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jounouchi had once again stayed the night at the Kaiba mansion at the behest of both it's residence. Honda couldn't say he was very ecstatic to see the blond limping out of the Kaiba Corp vehicle. Wait, limping? _Why is he limping?_ The brunette, needing answers, ran over to the two of them. The conversation he heard wasn't exactly helping ease his panic.

"My ass hurts…." Jou complained rubbing his backside.

"It's your own fault Puppy." Was the CEO's smug reply.

"You started it!" The blond retorted.

"You didn't have to go through with it, but in my defense, it is much more fun that way."

"Yeah, ok I'll admit it was fun… but damn… I won't be able to walk straight for a week like this…" Jou groaned.

"The only reason you're sore is because you didn't practice the proper technique like I told you." Seto replied calmly.

"Practice or not that thing still would have slammed into me and that's the whole reason I'm hurting." Jou crossed his arms.

"I believe you slammed into **it**, Puppy, so hard that you nearly broke it off." A giggle from Anzu made the two men freeze and slowly turn to see the group of friends eavesdropping on their conversation.

You see, when Honda had run over to them, Yugi had recognized the panicked look in his eye. Worried that something might be wrong, he followed the brunette, then noticed Jou and Kaiba. Yami quickly made his appearance and alerted Bakura and Anzu, who swiftly met up with him, standing behind Hiroto.

The group's faces were all scarlet. A shade that slowly crept up the blonde's face when he realized what their conversation had sounded like. Yami had a smirk on his face and was giving Jou a hidden thumbs up. Ryou covered his face with his hands, muttering to himself. Anzu was giggling like… well.. like a school girl.

Honda, however, was **seething**.

"What the hell Katsuya?!" He shouted, making Jou wince.

"Hiro, let me explain. It's just a misunderstanding." He held out his hands like he was trying to push down the brunette's rage.

"Yeah, like your thumb?" Honda's eyes seemed darker than usual.

"No! like when Yugi walked in on us in bed together!" The blonde snapped back, getting annoyed with his friend's childishness. "You're being a jerk and I don't appreciate it!"

"Oh! Now I'm the jerk? Not the one that calls you a dog every day?" Hiroto gestured a hand out to Kaiba.

"Shut up and let him explain, idiot, you're making a bigger fool of yourself than usual…" Seto glared. He wasn't going to get involved but he also didn't want too much stress to befall his puppy's still recovering body. Honda was about to say something but was stopped by Yugi touching his arm and shaking his head.

"This is what happened…" Jou began.

~******************* Flash back ******************~

Katsuya had just come out from the shower to see Seto Kaiba sit on the railing of the stairs and **slide** down the staircase. His eyes widened when his brain had registered what he had just witnessed. He ran over and looked at the bottom of the stairs to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Indeed, at the bottom of the stair case, stood a glorious CEO, his own eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

"Did you seriously just slide down the railing?!" Jou asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kaiba said simply looking up at him. "it's much quicker than walking and a lot more fun." He smirked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba ran up behind Jou and jumped on the railing, gliding down the wooden rail like it was second nature, he hopped down before he met the end of railing where a large wooden knob would have brought his fun to a screeching halt.

"Can I try?" The blond grinned.

"Of course. Though I would advise you to come down sideways to make it easier to get off." The CEO suggested.

"Going down backwards is fun too!" Mokuba chimed in. "You just have to stop yourself before you get to the bottom!" He grinned.

"I could do that…" Jounouchi sat on the railing backwards.

"I wouldn't." Seto warned. "You've never done this before and it can be difficult to stop."

"Says who? I used to slide down the rails at my old man's apartment all the time when I was little!" He pushed off and giggled as he slid down the railing, forgetting to stop himself, he slammed, butt first, into the large wooden knob at the end of the rail. This sent him hurling and howling over the side, much to the amusement of Mokuba was in tears, laughing at the blond.

The younger Kaiba barely managed to chuckle out an "Are you ok?" as he wiped away the tears.

"I tried to warn you." Seto helped him up.

~*********************** End Flashback ********************~

"That's what happened." The blond crossed his arms with a nod. Ryou tried to stifle his laughter while Yami and Anzu laughed so hard they had to hold their sides. Honda stared at Jou blankly.

"What about yesterday?" Hiroto asked. "Neither of you came to school. They said you were sick but when I went to your place to check on you, Ryuren said you hadn't been home since you left for work."

"Yeah … Kaiba picked me up from work and it was raining, I guess I must have gotten sick 'cause I had this wicked fever and passed out. When I came to, Kaiba had already called school and work to tell them I couldn't come in." He explained. Hiroto seemed to be agitated but accepted his explanation. With that, they all headed to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu would have let Jounouchi rest but unfortunately for him, he was playing the main character, so not only did he have today's scheduled practice but also yesterday's. The woman knew he knew the lines but she wanted to make sure that he and the others acted out the scenes correctly.

Katsuya couldn't complain too much thought, one of the scenes Anzu wanted them to do was the Love is an Open door dance, which secretly Jou was grateful for getting the chance to practice the actual dancing portion of it with Kaiba. He blushed while they danced, remembering what happened the last time they reenacted the song.

"Can I say something crazy?" Kaiba asked as he knelt down on one knee. Jou watched him with a smile. "Will you marry me?" The brunette took the blond's hand into his own. The words sunk into Katsuya's brain. Kaiba had just asked him to marry him…. It was just a line in the play sure but… hearing those words… it made Jou's head spin and he stumbled a bit. Seto quickly stood and caught him, checking his forehead with his palm.

"Is he alright?" Anzu gave them a worried look.

"He's burning up again…" The CEO sighed. "I'll bring him to the infirmary so he can rest." Anzu nodded then trotted off to let her friends know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya blinked his eyes open. _When did I fall asleep?_ He wondered and looked around. Someone was next to the bed he was in, but who? He moved slightly to get a better look.

"You're awake." The brunette stated and moved closer to the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: hahahahahahahahhahahahaha who is it?! Kaiba? Honda? Anzu?! (she is a brunette you know~)

Ok so I have to tell you all…. This chapter was originally quite a bit darker…. I don't like Honda very much and it showed quite a bit in the first draft… So I erased it and redid it with a happier tone! Lololol I have to keep reminding myself that this is supposed to be a comedy! A little drama is fine but that was a whole whopping butt load of Hiroto loathing lol

Seriously… I'm thinking of writing a darker fic with Honda as my antagonist and Kaiba as Jou's savior lol XD

So I hope you like this version!

(the darker one involved a crying jou, a possessive, jealous, ranting and violently raging Honda :D)


	10. Honda Plays Dirty

Disclaimer: you know, because it is unnecessary :D I own nothing, I make no money off of any of this, it solely here for my own entertainment.

A/N: So we went to petsmart and almost came home with a kitten. There were 4 of them and they were all so adorable~ but we already have 2 cats (Ed and Al) and I don't think my 2 year old is gentle enough for a kitten… :( so we got 2 beta fish instead lol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Katsuya blinked his eyes open. When did I fall asleep? He wondered and looked around. Someone was next to the bed he was in, but who? He moved slightly to get a better look._

"_You're awake." The brunette stated and moved closer to the blond. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh-Hiro? What are you doing here?" Jounouchi moved to sit up but half way there he was stopped by Honda's lips pressed against his own. Katsuya's head was still in a daze and he opened his mouth to say something, only to be quickly silenced by the brunette's skillful tongue slipping passed his lips.

The blonde couldn't help a moan that escaped his throat when he felt a hand cradle the back of his head, fingers playing with his hair. He was lost for a few minutes in this tantalizing kiss before snapping back to reality. He pushed the brunette off of him and slapped him across the face with a scowl on his own.

"What the hell Honda?!" The blond questioned, glaring at the man.

"That hurt…" Hiroto whined rubbing his cheek. "I've been sitting here listening to you moan and groan in your sleep for the past two hours. I thought I could get something out of it." He smirked.

"I didn't ask you to sit here while I slept…." Katsuya scowled, his face was red, from the kissing and from hearing that he was moaning in his sleep.

"No but I couldn't just let Kaiba sit here and listen to that…" The brunette shoved his hands in his pockets and sat down in the chair again. "Could hardly get that bastard away from you after you passed out…" He leaned back in the chair causing it to tip.

"Why?" Katsuya furrowed his brow.

"Said he didn't trust me alone with you.." Honda scoffed. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Yes…" Jou deadpanned at Hiroto.

"Oh come on…" He let the chair fall back into place and used the momentum to push himself towards the blonde. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I was worried about you…" He kissed him again.

Jounouchi's resolve was deteriorating. "I said no kissing…" He whimpered eyeing Honda's lips. The brunette was all too happy to kiss him again. And again. And again….

"W-we need to stop!" Katsuya gulped, his face flushed again. _I only have 4 days and this isn't helping! _

Honda sighed and got up. He held his hand out to Jounouchi to help him out of bed.

"Do you think you can continue with rehearsals?" Hiroto asked watching him stand.

"Yeah I think I'll be ok." Jou smiled slightly, pulling on his uniform jacket. Honda smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were back with their classmates everyone cheered at the return of 'Anna'. Anzu asked Jou a few simple questions about his health and when he gave her the ok she handed him a script. Jounouchi looked down at the paper and paled.

"You want Hiro and me to practice the kissing scene?" He gawked at her.

"Of course! We have to make sure it looks real!" She pressed.

"Oh it'll be real…" Honda still had that smug smirk plastered onto his face. Jounouchi glared at him while Kaiba quietly watched from the sidelines, pretending to be doing something else.

The scene went a little something like this:

A blind folded Hiroto was being led down a make shift walk way by Jounouchi.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" He pulled his would be lover along smirking to himself as he purposefully ran him right into a pole.

"Ow…" Honda rubbed his nose. "Pole.." He remembered his line. _Forgot about the stupid pole…_

"Oops… sorry…" Jou chuckled a bit and then continued to pull him a few more steps before stopping.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are." He took off the blindfold. "I owe you a sled." Jounouchi giggled lightly when Honda rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the light. He tried to look surprised at the sled that was still being painted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and it's the latest model." Jou was starting to forget himself, trying to act like the princess. His eyes darted back and forth between Honda and the sled.

"No. I can't accept this..." The brunette shook his head.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Jou said with a playfully serious look, pointing a finger at the other teen.

"What? That's not a thing…" Hiroto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure it is…" Katsuya waved a hand at him. "And! It even has a cup holder!" He paused looking at Honda. "Do you like it?" He asked gently.

"Like it?" The brunette scooped the blond up and spun him around with a smile. "I love it! I could kiss you!" He looked deep into the other man's eyes. Katsuya tried to look away but found himself melting in puddles of chocolate iris. Slowly, Hiroto lowered Jou, who wrapped his arms around his neck as their lips met on the descent.

Honda opened one eye to meet with two glaring icy blue ones. Some people clapped, others giggled, still more whooped or hollered, the rest were quiet and wide-eyed.

Anzu cleared her throat. "You skipped lines…" She sounded annoyed.

After **that** everyone was asking if the two of them were a couple. Jounouchi wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He didn't want to sound like he was loose but he didn't want to confirm their relationship either. _Because there isn't one…_

Seto sat idly by and watch the whole thing unfold. _ Damn… the Oaf may actually have brain rattling around in there…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, it mattered not what anyone said. Rumors of the two being a couple had already flown down the halls and into each and every class room of the school. Jou sighed and sat down on his bed.

"That was dirty…" Jou glared at Honda who had followed him home and plopped himself down next to him.

"I didn't do anything… they did all the assuming on their own." He defended.

"You could have denied it… said it was only for the play…" The blond pouted.

"You didn't either." Dark brown eyes met with honey.

"What are we gonna do…." Jou closed his eyes and threw himself backwards to lay on the bed.

"You could… go out with me…?" Honda asked tentatively, laying on his side next to the blond. He held head up with a fisted hand.

"I'm serious Hiro…" Jounouchi groaned.

"I am being serious, Katsuya…" Honda lifted himself so he was hovering above the blond who sighed deeply and looked up at him.

"Hiro… this is really important to me… you're not being fair…" He admonished.

"How is choosing me, not being fair?" The brunette grimaced.

"Because you're only thinking about yourself…" Jou pointed out. "This doesn't just affect you, it affects our friends and our friendship too… I mean what if I picked Kaiba?" He asked.

"**Why** would even say that to me…." Honda scowled.

"Because it's an option you don't seem to be considering… you act like we're **already **a couple…" Jounouchi sat up, causing the brunette to sit up as well.

"But I want us to be a couple." Hiroto stated matter of factly.

"That's not how this works…" Katsuya chuckled in exasperation. "I still have four days to make my decision, Honda, you don't get to just choose for me." He said flatly.

"Look.. I just don't want you to choose Kaiba… ok?" The brunette sighed. "Not being able to kiss you and stuff is gonna be hard enough without watching you and Money-Bags do it…" he shuddered. Jou smiled a bit.

"I'll take that into consideration…" He reassured Hiroto before getting up. "Now, I have to get ready for work. Are you going to hang out a while or what?" Jou asked while looking for his work clothes.

"Yeah, I'll hang here for a bit…" He yawned. "Maybe take a nap or play a game, then I'll head home." Honda stretched. Jounouchi nodded and handed him a set of keys.

"Lock up when you leave then ok?" Katsuya headed to the bathroom to change quickly before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All evening at work, Jounouchi had gotten text after text from Hiroto and he was starting to get annoyed. He sighed heavily as he opened the door to his apartment, fully intent on throwing himself onto his bed and sleeping like the dead.

There was just one problem…

Honda was asleep on Jou's bed. Katsuya's eye twitched. He slammed his door effectively waking the brunette.

"I thought you said you were going home **Honda**…" Jou growled.

"I missed you. And your bed kinda smells like you so I laid down and fell asleep." Hiroto explained while rubbing his eye. "Come to bed…" he lazily patted the space next to him. "We have a lot to do tomorrow…" He yawned. "—Need your rest…"

Jou was much too tired to argue. He was right after all, with the culture festival now 3 days away they were going to be busy making sure everything got finished in time. He begrudgingly got into bed and snuggled up to Honda so he wouldn't fall off. The brunette smiled and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller teen, almost instantly falling asleep.

Katsuya fell into a rather uneasy night of rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days leading up the culture festival were crazy. Everyone was rushing, trying to finish their projects on time and deciding on what they were going to use and what to omit.

For Katsuya these days were also filled with an ever present brunette. Honda had attached himself at Jou's hip and wouldn't let go. Every time the blond went somewhere or talked to someone Hiroto was right there next to him. If he was talking to Kaiba- Honda even went as far as to wrap his arm around Jou, glaring at Kaiba in a possessive manner.

Thank the Gods he only saw Honda at school. The brunette's family was visiting so he was unable to stay over at Jou's until they left. It was on the last day, the day before the festival, that a knock on Jou's apartment door startled him out the solitude of his game of solitaire.

He jogged the short distance to the door and looked through the peephole since he hadn't been expecting company. _If it's Honda I'll beat the crap out of him…_ He jumped slightly in surprise when he saw brown hair, accompanied by azure orbs looking back into the peephole as if he knew the blonde were staring through it. Quickly Katsuya opened the door.

"K-Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Jou asked in surprise. The brunette leaned into the flat and looked around curiously.

"The Oaf isn't here?" He questioned.

"No. Honda has family visiting from out of town so he has to be home." The blonde explained.

"Good." Kaiba grabbed Katsuya's wrist and pulled him out of the apartment. "Come with me." He demanded.

"What? Where? Why?" Jou fumbled with his keys, quickly locking the door before he was pulled along by the taller teen.

"We're going out." He stated.

"Out? Out where?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~ Nearly a Week ago (I think). ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That bastard is with him again…." The elder Kaiba glared down at his bowl of slowly melting ice cream.

"How do you know?" The younger inquired with a tilted head.

"I just do…" His Puppy-senses were at full-on red alert.

"Well Jou will be here Sunday for cooking lessons anyway right? Or maybe you could ask him to do something with you before then. Ya know like go on a date?" Mokuba smirked when his brother flinched. He thought about for a moment before nodding.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well first you have to ask him out." Mokuba teased. "And try not to be pushy or demanding about it…" He gave his brother a knowing look.

"Where would we go?" The elder Kaiba took a spoon full in his mouth.

"Well… what are some things the puppy likes?" He was starting to pick up on his brother's bad habits.

"Hmm…" The brunette thought about it for a moment. "He's hot headed and likes card games obviously. It's likely he also enjoys fighting games, action movies, etc.."

"Well start with that. You guys could go to the arcade and play some games. It would appeal to both of your competitive personalities." The ebony haired boy was adding chocolate syrup to his nearly melted ice cream.

"Then once you guys have worked up a considerable appetite go out to eat somewhere. And not somewhere expensive or fancy." Mokuba gave him a blank face. "Take him somewhere he's used to, like, ask him what his favorite place to eat is. Make some excuse though, like you're rarely over in that part of town so you don't know what's around." He waved a hand and ate a spoonful of what appeared to be chocolate syrup.

"When did you become so knowledgeable about dating?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Trial and error." Mokuba shrugged then saw the look of utter shock (or at least as shocked as Kaiba's face can look…) on his brother. "What? You didn't actually think I sat around and waited for you come home all day did you?"

"I suppose, in hindsight, it was rather unrealistic of me to believe that… but I didn't expect you to be dating…" The older Kaiba glared at the younger.

"Sigh, the naivety of my dear older brother~" Mokuba dramatically flipped his unruly hair back over his shoulder. He then laughed and finished his ice cream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*********** Project: Mokuba Plans a Date For Big Brother! ENGAGE!**********

"Kaiba, what's going on?" Katsuya asked as he followed the brunette.

"The Oaf has been monopolizing you…" His voice was gravelly and harsh. Jou was quiet. He knew Kaiba was right and it was really aggravating how Honda was clinging to him… He then smiled a bit when he thought about his current situation.

_He's jealous and wants to spend time with me._ Katsuya blushed and looked down at the sidewalk, failing to notice when the taller teen stopped walking. He walked right into Seto's back.

"Wha—" Jounouchi looked up at him then saw where they had stopped. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Wow I haven't been here in ages!" The blonde grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled him into the arcade.

The two teenagers spent hours playing various games. It turned out they were perfect for the blonde since he couldn't play regular video games with his thumb bandaged like it was. The arcade games allowed him to use his other fingers to mash buttons and avoid his stitched digit.

Jou couldn't say he was surprised when Kaiba beat him at most of the games they played, sitting back and crossing his arms with that smug smirk across his features. Katsuya, of course, would challenge him to "2 outta 3!" and so on, telling him that he let the brunette win to save his big head (because we all know how fragile Kaiba's ego is…).

It was starting to get dark when the Puppy's stomach let out a loud and fierce growl of irritation. Jou blushed and grinned stupidly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess it's later than I thought." He chuckled, the brunette nodded in agreement and led them outside the gaming establishment.

"What is there to eat around here, Puppy?" Seto asked and looked around.

"Hmmmm…. I dunno if you'd like anything around here…" A large bead of sweat slid down the back of his head comically. "Mostly small venders, ma and pop shops and little cafés." Jou explained scratching his cheek.

"I'm not that picky, Puppy." Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at him. "I can't cook remember? Besides I prefer smaller restaurants… their food has a certain touch to it that makes it…." He paused trying to think of a word to describe the taste and feeling he received when he ate from the small vender down the street.

"Homey…" Katsuya looked a bit day-dreamy, staring off into space. "Aright, I know a place not far from here… Do you like curry?" He grinned up at the CEO, taking him by the hand and leading him off down an alley.

Once Seto had matched the blonde's pace, they walked side-by-side. Their hands were still entwined, neither one wanting to break the link between them. The walk to the eating establishment was short and silent, but in no way awkward. They were simply enjoying one another's company.

Once inside and seated they both ordered curry rice and a drink.

"Thanks for taking me out today." Katsuya smiled looking down at his meal. "It was a lot of fun." He looked up at the brunette.

"To be honest, Mokuba came up with the idea." Kaiba confessed and scooped up some curry.

"Mokuba?" The blond quirked an eyebrow. "I'll have to thank him too then." He gave a little giggle and lifted his own spoonful of curry to his lips.

"I still can't believe what you did for that kid." Jou continued as he swallowed. Kaiba gave him a questioning look.

"When you got that toy out of the claw machine that the little girl had wasted all of her money trying to get." Katsuya explained.

"I was trying to get the one next to it…" The brunette stated coolly. "I simply miscalculated and ended up with that one. And since I had no use for it I gave it to her." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh… The genius Seto Kaiba miscalculated and **lost** to a claw machine?" Jounouchi looked at him skeptically, making the CEO smirk.

"Still it was really cool of you…" _There it is again…_ Seto paused to watch the blond. _That smile…_ The smile that Kaiba had witnessed a few days ago. The genuine and gentle curling of his Puppy's lips into the most whole-heartedly happy gesture.

Jounouchi looked up to see something he thought was utterly impossible. The ever blank and expressionless face of the CEO was brightly lit with the smallest, sweetest of smiles the blonde had ever seen. He was gob-smacked and it took him a moment to realize he was staring, and that Kaiba had already gone back to eating his curry.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing?! It's not like he did something out of the ordinary… No… he did something __**incredibly **__out of the ordinary… He let down his guard…. _ Jou smiled down at his half eaten plate. Now, it wasn't that Jounouchi hadn't seen the brunette smile before… he had seen something similar happen a few times when the taller teen was with his younger brother. But this was first time Seto had smiled, not just around Katsuya but **at** him. That's what made it special…

_He smiled at __**me**__…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok I had such a hard time writing this….. I literally rewrote this chapter like 4 times…. Ugh… But we're almost at the end! The Festival is Tomorrow (in the story that is) and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store!

~~~~~~~~~~**************** Bonus***********~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interview with the Oaf:

"You seem awfully aggressive lately, Honda… what's up with that?" Yugi asked setting a duel monsters card face down next to his dark magician. The two had decided to play Duel Monsters since neither of them had remembered to bring their lunch and Jou had somehow managed to escape Hiroto when the bell rang for lunch to begin.

"Oh, you know… I'm against Kaiba, if I have any chance at beating that bastard I have to establish a solid barricade around Katsuya…" Honda thought for a moment before placing a card down.

"It's hardly a competition if you don't give the only other competitor a chance to win…" Yugi drew a card and put it in his hand.

"I don't even get why he **is** a competitor…." Hiroto sighed and placed a trap card.

"You don't have to understand it." Yugi's voice was suddenly deeper, startling the brunette. "Spreading rumors that you two are already a couple is a cheap trick and is causing Jou more stress than is necessary…" The Pharaoh glared. "When this is all over, a punishment game may be in order…" He threatened with a sinister smirk before stating that he was attacking Honda, moving his cards with his fingers.

The brunette did everything he could to stop the slaughter but in the end, was utterly defeated by the king of games.

~~~~~~~~~~*********** End Bonus********~~~~~~~~~~~

There, a little insight into the obtuse mind of Honda, Hiroto.


	11. The Play: Part 1

Disclaimer: You know why.

A/N: Ok so I'm not going to go through and do the **whole **movie cause that would be incredibly boring… so we'll just skip to the songs and important scenes k?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing?! It's not like he did something out of the ordinary… No… he did something __**incredibly **__out of the ordinary… He let down his guard…. _ Jou smiled down at his half eaten plate. Now, it wasn't that Jounouchi hadn't seen the brunette smile before… he had seen something similar happen a few times when the taller teen was with his younger brother. But this was first time Seto had smiled, not just around Katsuya but **at** him. That's what made it special…

_He smiled at __**me**__…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day!

"Are you nervous?" Yugi asked Jounouchi as they walked down the hall of their school. Yugi was already dressed up as Olaf and was passing out flyers to advertise their play.

"About what?" Jou asked, his face was red as he smiled at classmates, and visitors. He was there to help Yugi promote the play by 'being eye-candy' as Anzu put it. The blonde, now red-head, was in the green dress and black bustier that Anna wears in the beginning of the movie.

"The play…" Yugi paused. "And the other thing…" He smiled and handed someone a flyer.

"The play will be embarrassing but I think it'll be fine… The other…." Katsuya looked troubled.

"Haven't you made a decision yet?" The snowman looked up at him.

"Of course but… I don't want to hurt him…" Jou looked away before shaking his head and slapping his cheeks.

"Now, now, none of that Katsuya…." A familiar voice called. Jou's wigged head snapped up to see the red-headed doctor.

"What are you doing here Ryuren?" Jou growled. Ryuren held up a video camera.

"You sister asked me to tape it for her." He grinned.

"Ugh…" Jou was now on his hands and knees in feigned exasperation. Ryuren laughed and snapped a quick picture.

"I must say you put the look off rather well, not many men look as good in a dress you know." He teasingly waggled his eyebrows at the younger. Yugi giggled as he watched them.

"Yeah, yeah…" He got up and dusted himself off. Hiroto had said something similar earlier and Jou really didn't want to think about it right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, everyone was in costume and they were preparing to put on their play. Anzu gave a small speech, thanking everyone for their hard work and revealed that afterwards there would be a party at the Kaiba mansion. The owner of said mansion rolled his eyes, _Mokuba said he had set up a surprise…I was expecting something I would actually enjoy… _ Everyone cheered and then took their places.

Anzu chose to omit the Frozen Heart song in the beginning as it ate up time and wasn't essential to their play. The scene instead, opened with Jou bouncing on Bakura trying to wake the princess up from his slumber. Once he successfully enticed his 'older sister' with the proposal of building a snowman, the scene changed to the two of them playing in snow. They did indeed make a snowman together, Elsa named him Olaf. Yugi's first scene in the play was simple; stand still and let Bakura wave his arms around.

Ryou, however, was uneasy. When he grabbed Yugi's arms to shift them he felt his darker half grip at his soul. Bakura was after Yugi….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba and Honda watched from the sidelines as the blond sang 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' to a locked door. There was an instrumental pause in the song where the shadow of a ship rode choppy ocean waves before sinking to it's depths.

Jou came out wearing a black cloak and bonnet. He knocked on the same door with little effort.

"Please, I know you're in there…" Tears formed in his eyes as Anna's recorded voice overpowered his own. "People are asking where you've been…They say have courage. And I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in…"

Kaiba's heart sank a bit. He could hear the shakiness in his puppy's voice as he sang. This song meant more to him. For Katsuya it was about himself and his sister, being separated for so long and trying to rebuild their relationship.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me.. What are we gonna do~" Jou pressed his back to the door and sank down into a sitting position. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" A tear ran down his cheek and the light on his side of the door went dark. A light came on the other side of the white door, revealing Bakura who was also sitting against the door but surrounded by ice. Glitter rained down around him as he pretended to sob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya got up and threw his cloak and bonnet to someone off stage waiting for them. He quickly wiped away the tears and changed wigs before jumping into a bed that was rolled out on to the stage. Kaiba never even had a chance to ask if he was alright before the next scene had begun.

The sound of a knock on a door and the light on the stage shown a sleeping Katsuya. Another few knocks.

"Princess Anna…?" A voice called. Katsuya sat up to reveal a large mass of tangled hair. The audience laughed.

"Huh. Yeah?" He said sleepily rubbing his eye.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but—"

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Jou rested his head on his hand and drifted back to sleep, snoring lightly. His head slowly fell off his hand and he jumped slightly, waking up again.

"Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." The man off stage told him.

"Ready for what?" Jou yawned and stretched.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's cor-neration..." He attempted to repeat. His eyes slowly opened to see the green dress he was wearing earlier, draped on a headless manikin.

"It's Coronation Day!" He jumped out of bed. The stage went dark again as the music started up. When it lit up again Jou was in the green dress and he was situating the back of his wig. He ran out on the stage, almost knocking over a girl playing a servant.

"It's Coronation Day!" He giggled excitedly and ran to part of the stage with multiple windows.

"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" He jogged between people carrying stacks of plates. "Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates!"

"For years I've roamed these empty halls," He slid through a large open room. "Why have a ball room with no balls?" He ran up some stairs. "Finally their opening up the gates!" Jou slid down the railing to meet with a suit of armor.

"There'll be actual real live people." He shook the suit of armor's hand, breaking off its arm. "It'll be totally strange." He stuffed the arm into the hollow body.

"Wow am I so ready for this change!" Jou climbed out of a window and jumped onto a window washer's pulley. "For the first time in forever, there music, there'll be light," He pulled himself up a bit then started swinging back and forth. "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night…." He jumped down to the part of the stage that was now a small green garden patch.

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone…" He bent down and spoke to a stuffed animal duck and it's stuffed ducklings. "Cause for the first time in forever… I won't be alone." He smiled and picked up a few of the ducklings.

"I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet the one?" He set the ducks down and ran to the part of the stage that had a column and drape.

"Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall" He posed against the column after wrapping the drape around him.

"A picture of sophisticated grace.." Jou twirled the drape's tassel and smacked himself in the face with it. He unraveled himself from the curtain and looked at bronze bust statue of an old man.

"I'll suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair." He placed a fan in front of his mouth. "I wanna shove some chocolate in my face!" He quickly chewed on a few pieces of chocolate from the table next to him then threw away the fan.

Then we'll laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." Katsuya grabbed the head and swung it around, attempting to dance with it. "Nothing like the life I've led so far~" He lost his grip on it and the bust was flung into a large cake in the middle of the table.

"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun," The blonde ran to a section of the stage that was full of portraits. "For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone…" He placed himself in front of a woman in a painting holding her hand out for it to be kissed by a man, doing the same, he held his hand out as if the painted man would kiss his own hand.

"And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance," He jumped on a small cushioned bench and copied the poses of some happy women in the paintings. "But for the first time in forever…." He placed himself in the middle of painting of people talking to each other at a table. "At least I've got a chance."

The lighting changed, fading out of Katsuya's position, to brighten the area Bakura was standing in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya ran off stage and gulped down a bottle of water. He put a hand on the wall next to him, while he attempted to catch his breath. Hiroto jogged over to him.

"That was amazing Katsuya!" He praised. "Are you ok?" The brunette tried to fan his friend off using a flyer. Jou nodded and sighed heavily as his breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah, I gotta get ready to go back out there…" He cleared his throat and took a spot just off stage. "Hey, let Yugi and Anzu know Bakura is acting weird…" Jounouchi whispered to Honda before heading out onto the stage. Jou could see it… he wasn't sure what it was but something was making the boy uneasy…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't let them in… Don't let them see…" Bakura looked out of a tower window. "Be the good girl you always have to be…" Ryou turned and walked to a table, taking off his gloves and picking up a candle stick and ornament.

"Conceal, don't feel…" He turned to the audience. "Put on a show." The items in his hands started glowing a light blue. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know…" He quickly placed them back on the table behind him, before putting his gloves back on.

"But it's only for today…" Bakura looked out of his window again at the audience.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"But it's only for today~" Jou ran out on stage again. "It's agony to wait!"

"It's agony to way…." Ryou walked onto the stage from his tower. "Tell the guards to open up, the gates!"

"The gates!" Katsuya ran up to the edge of the stage. "For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of," He sang he followed along the edge of the stage. "A chance to change my lonely world." He jumped down from the stage and walked along the aisles of the audience briefly, blushing as they cheered.

"A chance to find true love…. And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever," He ran and jumped up on stage again. "For the first time in forever! Nothings in my way!" He started running and ran straight into something off stage, falling into a row boat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the coronation, a party was held inside the castle. Katsuya and Bakura giggled about chocolate and watched people dance. Jou danced with a skinny classmate and then had a disagreement with Ryou, when he walked away he tripped, but was caught by Kaiba and so their 'Love is an Open Door' song began.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya pushed passed some people enjoying the party, holding Seto's hand.

"Elsa!" He called out and Bakura jumped slightly. "I mean, Queen, um… Me again. May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty." Kaiba bowed. Ryou gave a polite nod of his head.

"We would like—" Jou began.

"-your blessing—" Seto continued.

"-of—" Jounouchi giggled and leaned against Kaiba a bit.

"-our marriage!" They said in unison.

"Marriage...?" Ryou looked at the two teens surprised.

"Yes!" Jou grinned excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Bakura smiled at them.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves." Jou turned to the brunette and put a hand on his arm. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?" He asked eagerly.

"Here?" The white haired teen choked.

"Absolutely." Kaiba smirked.

"Anna—" Ryou held a hand out to the blonde.

"Oh! We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us!" Jounouchi bounced.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Ryou tried to stop his friend from continuing.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—" Katsuya was cut off.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Ryou asserted.

"Wait, what?" Jou turned to the white haired teen.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Bakura pressed. Kaiba looked slightly worried but the blond stood firm.

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." He frowned.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Ryou folded his hands together in front of him.

"You can if it's true love." Jounouchi insisted.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Bakura questioned softly.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Jou snapped. The hair on the back of Bakura's neck bristled but he remained calm.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." He turned to walk away.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your—" Kaiba tried to comfort the Queen.

"No, you may not." Ryou turned his head back to look at the brunette. "And I-I think you should go." He said a bit nervously. Walking passed a guard he paused.

"The party is over. Close the gates." Bakura demanded.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Jou reached out, catching the Queen's hand and pulling the glove off it. Ryou stopped abruptly and reached for his glove, desperately.

"Give me my glove!" Ryou commanded, panicking.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Jou begged, eyes large and misty.

"Then leave…" Bakura looked at the blond with a sad but firm expression. Katsuya flinched a bit to show that he was hurt and the Queen turned sharply and hurried towards the door.

"...What did I ever do to you?!" Jou shouted.

"Enough Anna…" Bakura ducked slightly trying to avoid onlookers.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" The blond barked. Ryou felt a darkness take hold of him.

"I said enough!" The Yami side of the normally refined teen, shouted and threw his arm out. Ice spikes pushed out from the stage floor.

Ryou, back to normal, looked at Jou and Kaiba with fear in his eyes before running off stage. Kaiba placed a hand on Jou's shoulder.

"Elsa?" Katsuya asked quietly. While a classmate in the background shouted about him being a monster.

"Look it's snowing!" Someone called from a window and everyone made their way to the glass panes to see.

"The fjord…" Kaiba said in awe.

"It's frozen…" Jounouchi finished his sentence. Staring out the window the blond felt Kaiba's arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"No.." Jou looked down.

"Did you know?" The brunette questioned and Jou looked up at him.

"No."

"The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" The classmate that Jou had danced with before panicked and turned to his two body guards. "You have to go after her."

"Wait no!" Jou rushed over to the man, quickly followed by Kaiba. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." He stated, standing tall, the man from before nodded quietly.

"What?" Kaiba grabbed Jou's arm when he told a guard to ready his horse. "Anna, no it's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous." Jou shook his head with a soft smile and placed a hand on Kaiba's. "I'll bring her back and make this right."

"I'm coming with you." Kaiba stated but the blond stopped him.

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Jou cleared his throat. "I leave Prince Hans in charge." He called out so everyone would hear.

"On my honor." The brunette nodded. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Seto let go of Jou's arm finally.

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Katsuya smiled and the stage slowly darkened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Part 1 Done! Lol I'm going skip around more later since a lot of it is Kristoff and Anna walking to the mountain or walking back. I just wanted to make sure basics were established in this first part.

So Omg what's going on with Bakura!? Is he gong to be ok?! Bwhahahahahahaha stay tuned to find out!

Also! The scenes are slightly changed because, well it's a play and you can't make everything happen the way it does in the movie… and they would be pressed for time. So some things are going to be cut out. Like the courtyard scenes. :D Hope you like it!


	12. The Play: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, I don't own Yugioh, I make no money off of this nonsense.

A/N: I have been waiting so long to write the 'Let it go' song in this that it's ridiculous…. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Katsuya smiled and the stage slowly darkened_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean it's broken?" Anzu seethed. "It was working fine a minute ago!"

"I'm sorry but I can't get it play Elsa's Let it Go song, I've tried a few times but the music doesn't start up!" The girl working the music and sounds for the play explained. "So far it's just this song. Maybe Bakura would be willing to sing it? He has a nice voice." She blushed.

Anzu sighed in exasperation, then went to find the white haired boy to tell him he would have to sing loud enough for the audience to hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the stage was alight again, it was completely white with, what appeared to be, snow. Bakura walked into view, looking at his surroundings.

"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen." He looked down at the snow ahead of his feet. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen…" He sang with a gentle sigh.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside," Ryou pulled his clasped hands to his chest. "Couldn't keep him in, heaven knows I tried…"

"Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be." He shook his finger at himself.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…." He pulled off his remaining glove and let it blow away in the wind. "Well know they know!"

"Let it go," Ryou threw some glitter and white snowflakes in the air with his right hand. "Let it go," He did the same with his left.

"Can't hold him back anymore…." He spun his hands around in front of him and Yugi was brought up from a trap door in the floor. Bakura could feel it… his Yami's fingers wrapping around his soul again. The smaller boy expected to just stand there again but instead, Bakura grabbed Yugi's millennium puzzle and pulled the snowman towards him.

"Let it go!" The darker half of white haired boy growled out but somehow managed to keep pace with the song. "Let it go!" He pulled on the pyramid tied around Yugi's neck.

"Run away and slam the door!" Ryou called out, struggling against the tomb robber.

"I don't care," Bakura yanked Yugi one way. "What you're going to say…" He jerked him the other way. "Let the storm rage on, the pharaoh never scared me anyway." He grinned evilly. Yugi struggled against him.

"It's funny how some play…" He gestured to the audience. "Makes everything seem calm." He looked over to Yugi's friends off stage, they didn't move, only watched, not wanting to mess up the play anymore than it already was.

"And the fear that now controls you, means you can't get to me at all!" He cackled and ran to another part of the stage dragging Yugi by the pendant.

"It's time to see what I can do." A staircase made of ice rose from under the stage. "To test my limits and break **you.**" He glared down at Yugi and stepped onto the stairs.

"No right, no wrong no rules for me! I'm free!" He ran up the stair case which led right back down to the stage.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Bakura shook the snowman around. "I've won so don't even try!" He said as he felt his lighter half try and pull him away. "Here I stand. And Here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on…" He finally slipped the item off of Yugi's head and pushed him off stage towards his friends. The floor underneath him started to shake as a motor was started to push up a tower of ice underneath Bakura's feet.

He started but then smirked when he realized what was happening and waved to Yugi in triumph.

"The power floods through the air into the ground. My soul is reveling with Atem's power all around." He spun around holding the millennium item up.

"Then this should hit you like an icy blast!" Ryou regained control of himself and threw the puzzle towards his friends. "I'm never going back! The past is in the past!"

"Let it go! Let it go!" A curtain raised in front of the Queen. "And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" The curtain dropped to reveal Bakura's change in outfit. He was now wearing a light icy blue dress with a split down from his mid-thigh. The cape that flowed behind him was sparkling in the light and his hair was in a loose braid instead of the tight bun it was in before.

"Let it go! Let it go!" His voice was threatening again. "That perfect me is gone!" Yami Bakura marched out onto a small balcony that was attached to the tower that rose from the floor.

"Here I stand! And I plan to stay! Let the storm rage o~n! The Pharaoh doesn't scare me anyway." He turned and walked back into the tower and the stage went dark again.

****************** What happened off-stage*****************

"He wouldn't do anything with so many people watching would he?" Anzu asked Honda and Jounouchi (Kaiba was in ear shot of course but would rather die than be mistaken as part of their group).

"I don't know but Bakura's definitely acting strange… jumpy and restless…" Jou ran a hand through is blond hair.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see.." Hiroto turned to watch as Ryou started to sing.

They all gasped and took a step forward when Bakura grabbed Yugi's millennium puzzle but quickly stopped when they saw the audience.

"We can't just sit here!" Jou clenched his fists and was about to storm out there when Bakura started jerking his little friend around, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Puppy, think about it." Kaiba gripped the blond gently. "He's stuck on the stage. Even if he manages to get Muto's precious puzzle he has nowhere to go and will have to come off the stage if he wants to leave. Not to mention when this scene is over the stage will go dark and you can fight with him then…" The calm CEO explained and let go of Jou's shoulder when he nodded.

"He's right, we can't just rush out there and ruin everyone's hard work…" Anzu stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"But what about Yugi?" Honda asked gesturing to the two on stage. Bakura was about to drag him up the stairs.

"If he starts to actually hurt him then we'll take action." Seto stated when he saw his puppy tense. Only a few moments later Yugi was thrown at them. They helped him up and watched helplessly as Bakura rose up above the stage.

"He has the Pha—" Yugi had started to shout but was stopped by Anzu's hand on his mouth.

"When the scene ends and the lights fade we'll make our move." She whispered to Yugi who nodded.

"I can't believe Bakura's Yami half took over during the play…" The boy with tricolor hair watched the boy playing Queen Elsa.

"I can't believe he's kept up with the song… He's changed some of the words but he's still singing…" Kaiba added a bit shocked himself.

When the puzzle was thrown down, it landed on the floor just off stage, Yugi scrambled to retrieve it. He placed it around his neck again and drew a long sigh of relief.

"I'm glad Bakura got control of his body again." He smiled and looked up to watch the white haired boy, only to hear the menacing voice of his Yami take over again.

"Spoke too soon…" Jou gave a nervous chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the stage lit up again it was a forest filled with snow. Jou hid behind a 'tree' and recited his lines. They couldn't have an actual horse so Anzu said they would make the audience imagine one instead by only giving them the scenery and dialogue/sounds.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna..." He called out in the direction of the audience. "your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault."

A wolf howled in the distance and nearby the sound of branch snapping was too much for the imaginary horse to handle! A whiney was heard as well as some snow muffled gallops. Jou threw himself out into the snow where he could be seen.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay." He sighed and tried to pull himself up using a tree that has been bent down into the snow. It springs back up when he tugs on it, covering the blonde (*cough* ginger) in snow.

He groans and shakes the snow off of him before continuing on his quest. The scenery darkens a bit, suggesting that time has passed. Jounouchi was grumbling to himself.

"Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm –" he grinned and when he saw the cabin in the distance. "Fire!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jou and Honda's character's meet and have their argument about true love and get attacked by wolves, destroying the sled and everything in it; they find themselves walking through a frozen forest filled with willows whose branches are all frozen over, yet still dangle and sway in the breeze.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful…" Katsuya put a hand out to touch one of the icy branches.

"YEAH...It really is beautiful," Yugi's voice rang out from off-stage somewhere. "isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." The snowman finally waddled out from behind the two teens.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." He walked up to them and looked up at Jou. "Am I right?"

Katsuya screamed and kicked the head of Yugi's costume off. Honda caught it and looked down at it in surprise.

"Hi!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"You're creepy…." Hiroto said to the snowman head and tossed it to Jou.

"I don't want it!" He tossed it back to the brunette.

"Backatchya!" Honda threw it back to the blonde.

"Please don't drop me." Yugi said worriedly.

"Don't!" Jou cried out and flung it back at his suitor.

"Come on, it's just a head." He teased and chucked it back to him

"No!" Katsuya whined.

"Okay we got off to a bad start…" Headless Yugi waddled around in a circle waving his arms a bit.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Jounouchi threw the head at the snowman's body.

Yugi gained a carrot nose and told them that Elsa made him. Jou and Honda asked Yugi if he knew where to find Elsa, explaining that they wanted to bring back summer. After Yugi sang about his wish to experience summer, they continued their journey, exiting the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The platform was now what looked like a courtyard, with Elsa's mountain in the distance. Glittering snow fell and Kaiba entered, handing out cloaks to the shivering people walking about the stage. A few gasps and galloping hooves could be heard off stage.

"Anna?" Seto looked off stage but obviously didn't like what he saw. He looked over at the mountain before handing out his last cloak. "Princess Anna is in trouble, I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" He called out to the people of Arendelle.

The same teen, dressed as an older man, from before spoke up. "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" He called out then turned to his body guards. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" The two bigger teens smirked and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again the stage was reset, this time to look like the ice palace that Elsa created. Honda, Jounouchi and Yugi all walk out onto the set, in front of a short, ice staircase.

"Woah…" Jou looked up to the palace.

"Now that's ice…" Honda gaped in awe. "I might cry…"

"Go ahead…" Katsuya started up the stairs. "I won't judge…"

Once they reached the top Jou knocked on the large icy doors, which opened in response.

"Ha. It opened. That's a first." He started to step in but then stopped when he realized Yugi and Honda would follow him. "You should probably wait out here." He bit his lip.

"What?" Honda stopped.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Jou shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Hiroto begged.

"By Sven!" Yugi waved but was caught by Jou before he could step inside.

"You too Olaf…" He said gently. "Just give us a minute."

"Okay…" Yugi reluctantly stayed behind but as Katsuya walked into the palace he and Hiroto started counting.

Jou looked around and spotted Bakura at the top of another flight of stairs.

"Elsa?" he called out. "it's me Anna!" He tripped, slipped? On the supposed ice under his feet.

"Anna?" Ryou came further out into view.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." He gawked.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Ryou hugged himself lightly.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known—" Jou started up the stairs.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Bakura backed away.

"But I just got here." Katsuya pouted a bit.

"...You belong in Arendelle." The white haired boy reasoned.

"So do you." Jou stepped up another step but the smaller boy backed up again.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Bakura's voice a bit shaky. There was an ache in the blonde's chest. He looked up at Bakura and wondered if he really felt that way. Like he needed to isolate himself so that his other half didn't hurt anyone.

"...Actually, about that—" Jou started but was interrupted by Yugi bouncing into the scene as his count reached 60.

"Wait. What is that?" Ryou scrunched his nose and looked at Yugi questioningly.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Yugi greeted giddily.

"Olaf?" Bakura looked shocked.

"You built me. You remember that?" The snowman known as Yugi twiddled his thumbs and looked up shyly at the white haired boy.

"And you're alive?" Bakura's voice was sinister again.

"Um...I think so?" Yugi stated nervously.

"He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again." Jou smiled up at Bakura who smirked but then flinched and turned away.

"No, we can't." The gentle Ryou stated firmly. "Goodbye Anna." He started walking away.

"Elsa, wait-!" Jou reached out and followed him.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Bakura called back to him.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again." Jounouchi begged still following the Queen.

"Please don't slam the door.." Jou began to sing. "You don't have to keep your distance anymore~" They came to a room, where Bakura turned back to look at him.

"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand, for the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand." Jou tried to reason but Bakura shook his head. "We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." Jou placed a hand on his chest.

"Anna, please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Ryou pleaded.

"Yeah, but—" Jou was cut off.

"I know, you mean well. But leave me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." There it was again, that pain Jou's chest.

"Actually we're not." He inched closer.

"What do you mean you're not?" The Queen gave Jou a look.

"I get the feeling you don't know.." Jou bit his lip again.

"What do I not know?" Bakura pressed.

"Arandelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep…. snow…."

"What?!" Bakura's breathing started to get heavy.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter? Everywhere…" Jou explained.

"Everywhere?" Ryou asked franticly.

"But that's ok, you can just unfreeze it." Jou smiled at him.

"No I can't… I- I don't know how." Bakura confessed.

"Yes you can! I know you can! 'Cause for the first time in forever," Jou took a step forward only to have some snow fly in his face.

"I'm such a Fool! I can't be Free!" Bakura turned away.

"You don't have to be afraid."

"No escape From the storm inside of me!" Ryou held his head.

"We can work this out together." Jounouchi held his hands up on one side of his face as glitter and snow blew into his face.

"I can't control the curse!" Ryou hugged himself tightly.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Katsuya tried to get closer to Bakura.

"Anna, Please, You'll only make it worse!" Bakura threw his fists down.

"Don't panic." Jou tried to keep him calm.

"There's so much fear!" Bakura, scared, ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll make the sun shine bright." Jou reached out to him.

"You're not safe here!" Bakura looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"We can face this thing together..." Jounouchi moved to grab him.

"I can't!" Ryou cried out in desperation. A bright light flashed and the audience was sprayed with glitter and snow flakes. They slowly blinked their eyes opened to see Bakura, panting, with his back facing Katsuya, who was on the ground.

A/N: WHOO! 2 chapters in one day!? BOO YAH! "Who da man!?"…. *crickets chirp* "I'm never saying that again…"

Sorry I didn't do my once over this one so I'm sure there's a lot wrong with it but I just really don't feel like doing it lol… plus I'm trying to make dinner XD


	13. The Play: Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

A/N: So… I watched this anime… Amnesia… again… now I really wanna write that dark Honda fic… Toma is just so inspiring… lol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I can't!" Ryou cried out in desperation. A bright light flashed and the audience was sprayed with glitter and snow flakes. They slowly blinked their eyes opened to see Bakura, panting, with his back facing Katsuya, who was on the ground._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna!" Honda ran over to him and helped him up.

"Who's this?" Ryou jumped, looking at Jounouchi worriedly. "I-it doesn't matter…" He shook his head. "You have to go."

"No, Elsa, I'm not leaving without you!" Jou took a step towards him.

"Yes, you are." Bakura threw his hands out and smoke exploded from the stage. A loud rumbling resounded through the room as the lights dimmed. This was another scene Anzu said they would leave up to the imaginations of the audience. Kaiba had wanted to use the technology from his duel discs to make a hologram but Anzu was insistent.

When the lights came back on Jou, Honda, and Yugi were all digging themselves out of the heaps of snow.

"Here." Honda held a hand out to Jou, who took it.

"Whoa!" Jou gasped as he was pulled out. "Thank you." They looked into each other's eyes and Jou's legs seemed to wobble a bit. _My chest feels warm…_

"…. So…." It sounded like Honda forgot his line. "Now what?"

"Now what?" Jou giggled looking up at him. Then realization slapped him across the face. "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business—"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." He looked up at Jou's head noticing something. "Worry about your hair?!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair!" Jou snarled.

"No! Yours has turned white!" He gestured to the new wig on Jou's head.

"What?" He looked at down at the wig's braid and gasped.

"It's because she struck you isn't it?" Honda asked timidly.

"Does it look bad?" Jou looked up at him.

"_God no, you look so freakin' hot…."_ Was what Honda wanted to say as a blush crept to his face.

"…No…" Hiroto finally found his voice.

"You hesitated." Yugi looked up at the two of them.

"Wha—No-No I didn't! Anna, you need help. Now come on." The brunette took Jou by the hand and led him to the other end of the stage.

"Ok! Where are we going?" Yugi asked catching up to them.

"To see my friends." He smirked.

"…. The love experts?" Jou questioned.

"Yes. And don't worry, they can fix this." He said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Jou asked quietly.

"Because I've seen them do it before…" He said as he walked off-stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kristoff's home!" Was how the next scene opened. Classmates dressed up as trolls surrounded the three friends.

"Take off your clothes! I'll wash them." One of the women tugged at Honda's outfit.

"Ah! No! I'm gonna keep my clothes on!" Honda blushed. "Great to see you all too but where is Grandpabbi?"

"He's napping." One of them said.

"Trolls? They're trolls!" Jou exclaimed his sudden realization. All the trolls turned to him.

"He's brought a girl home!" One shouted.

"A Girl!" They all cheered.

"What's going on?" Jou blinked at Honda and made his way next to him.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Hiroto chuckled.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." One of the trolls was looking over Jou.

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Jou shook his head.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Honda tried to correct them.

"Right. We're not. I'm not—" Jounouchi held his hands up.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" The troll woman asked.

"Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks?" Some of the trolls sang.

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness on his feet?"

"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly.."

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet~" Jou giggled watching as they embarrassed Honda.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, So he's got a few flaws."

"His peculiar brain, dear"

"His thing for the reindeer; That's outside a few of nature's laws."

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper but this we're certain of: you can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!" Their classmates dressed as trolls sang in unison.

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We have a real, actual problem here!" Honda tried to make his classmates stop singing.

"I'll say…." One of the women rolled their eyes and looked at Jou. "Is it the way that he runs scared?"

"Or that he's—" One of the guys covered Hiroto's ears and mock-whispered. "Socially impaired?"

"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"

"I did not need to know that!" Katsuya blushed.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?" A troll ruffled the wig on Honda's head, smirking at Jou. Katsuya glared at him.

"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" They all sang again. Jou stopped for a moment tuning out the song.

_Honda really is a good guy…_ He thought to himself and smiled gently at the face Honda made when his classmates squished him into a hug.

_He's sweet and thoughtful… He loves me just the way I am, flaws and all… _Jou glanced to the side and saw Kaiba watching them from the sidelines.

_Kaiba certainly makes a handsome prince…_ He subconsciously licked his lips. _And if yesterday is any indication, he's just as sweet and thoughtful as Honda…. Maybe more so… even though our date was kinda planned out by Mokuba… _ Jou felt a large bead of sweat drop from the back of his head.

_Still the fact that he asked his younger brother for help means he's sincere enough about…. __**Us**__… to put aside his pride…And while Honda accepts my flaws, Kaiba doesn't see them as flaws at all… I'm surprised he hasn't been more aggressive about the whole 'winning me over' thing… _

_Honda seems to have put up this wall around me and tries to keep me with him all the time… Kaiba has just sat back and watched the whole thing… I wonder why…? If he's serious about our relationship… why hasn't he tried to get Honda away from me?_

"People make bad choices when they're mad, or scared, or stressed." Jou was pulled back to reality.

"But throw a little love their way! And you'll bring out their best!" Flower petals rained down around them and a cape of moss was put around Jounouchi's shoulders.

Honda gave Jou a slightly dreamy look with a light blush scribbled across his nose. They smiled at one another and Jou was pushed over next to Honda.

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper but when push comes to shove…" The trolls surrounded the would-be couple.

"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is true, true, true, true, love!" They all stopped singing at the same time.

"Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded—"

"Wait what!?" Jou shook his head, releasing it from his thoughts and stared at the troll-clad classmate of his.

"You're getting married." He stated simply. Jou grabbed his chest and collapsed into Honda's arms.

"Anna?" Honda moved some blonde hair out of Jou's face and tucked it back in under the wig, Katsuya smiled at the feeling. "She's cold as ice."

"There's strange magic here…." Honda looked up to see Anzu, dressed up in the Grandpabbi troll outfit.

"G-grand…pabbi…" Hiroto stared in disbelief.

"Come, bring her to me." Anzu tried to make her voice sound deep but failed miserably. Once Honda had helped Katsuya over to Grandpabbi-Anzu she continued in the same lame voice.

"Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"But you can remove it right?" Honda asked after seeing the terrified look on his love's face. _Either Katsuya is a really good actor… or something is going on…._

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Anzu looked at the brunette worriedly.

"An act of true love?" Kristoff questioned.

"A true love's kiss perhaps?" Their classmates kissed each other's cheeks.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Hiroto stood, helping the blond to his feet.

"Hans…" Katsuya nodded.

"Come on Olaf." Honda called out to Yugi who quickly followed the two heading off-stage.

"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" Yugi questioned as they left the set.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once out of view of the audience Honda expected Jou to start walking on his own, but instead he stayed slumped against the brunette's shoulders. Yugi looked up at Hiroto worriedly.

"Katsuya?" Honda asked finally, helping him into a seat. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I know it sounds weird but… I think Bakura did something to me…" He held a hand to his chest.

"Bakura? What do you mean?" Yugi gasped.

"It hurts…" His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what's going on, but it feels like something is slowly spreading inside me…" The blond groaned and hung his head.

"Is he ok?!" Anzu ran over to them. "What did he do to you?" She questioned.

"I didn't do anything!" Honda nearly shouted.

"Not you! Bakura!" She clarified then rolled her eyes. "Tch. Narcissist…"

"I don't know…" Jou stated getting them back on track.

"He said it was with in theme with the play…" Anzu confessed quietly. "But what could he have done…?"

"What? What do you mean? Bakura really did something to hurt Jou?" Yugi asked frantically.

"Yes. Apparently when he got ahold of the Pharaoh he managed steal some magic from him…. I don't know what's going to happen though… Bakura says he's shut himself away and is refusing to explain it to us…" She sighed and Yugi looked down at the Pyramid puzzle tied around his neck.

_It couldn't be…._ Jou shook his head and hissed when he felt a shot of pain run through him. _ Could it?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Bakura where on stage. Ryou still seemed to be acting strange so Seto was cautious. They were at the point now where the Queen was about to do something she would regret. Kaiba had just run in to the sinister leer in the white haired boy's eyes.

"Queen Elsa!" The brunette called out. The tomb robber started and looked behind him to see the CEO. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Kaiba watched as the other's eyes changed from ominous to gentle as his hands fell to his sides. The CEO ran to stop one of the men from firing an arrow at him but only managed to redirect it. The arrow, missing the prop it was supposed to hit, soared up and managed to dislodge one of the light fixtures, sending it falling to the stage…

Right where Bakura had been standing….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After cleaning up the mess, and convincing Anzu that Jou could still be in it, they got back to work on the play, setting up for the next scene…. The betrayal….

Bakura somehow managed to get away unscathed. (Thank you again Yami magic.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honda carried Jou bridal style to the archway on one side the stage. A few teens dressed as servants met him at there and helped Jou walk towards the castle.

"Get her warm! And find Prince Hans Immediately!" Honda demanded.

"We will!" One of them called over his shoulder.

A dark section of the stage lit up, as the one Jou and Honda stood in grew dim, to reveal Bakura, waking up with cuffs over his hands, connected to chains that led to the floor. Kaiba entered, looking at him curiously.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ryou asked as he stood up.

"I couldn't just let them kill you…" Kaiba looked down.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle… Get Anna!" Ryou demanded.

"Anna… Has not returned…" Kaiba looked up at him again. "If you could just stop the winter… bring back summer…" He reasoned.

"Don't you see…." Bakura's lip quivered making Seto wonder if something had happened that he hadn't been made aware of.

_Puppy is acting strange too… I thought it was just fatigue but…._

"I can't…." Bakura continued, bring Kaiba to the play. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

"I'll see what I can do…" Kaiba stated quietly with a nod and left the stage.

The area darkened again. The part that lit up this time was room that had a fireplace and some couches. Kaiba and a few others were walking up to talking.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Kaiba's statement was firm.

"You cannot risk going out there again." One of the teens replied.

"If anything happens to her—" Seto glared.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Another rationalized just as the sound of a door opening could be heard. They all looked over to see Jou and teens he was with before walk into the room.

"Anna." Kaiba rushed over to Jou. _Something isn't right…_

"K-er-Hans!" Jounouchi almost messed up as he fell into the CEO's arms.

"You're so cold…" Kaiba held him.

"K-Hans!" There it was again. Kaiba quirked eyebrow down at Jou. "Hans, you have to kiss me!" He commanded.

"What?" The brunette looked at him confused.

"Now!" Jou gripped Seto's coat. The other teenagers giggled and chuckled at them and left alone.

"What happened?" The taller helped the blond to the couch and sat him down.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." He tried to give Kaiba a pointed look but was in too much pain to do so.

"You said she'd never hurt you." Seto's brow furrowed with worry.

"I was wrong." Jou was shaking lightly.

"Anna…" The brunette placed his hands over the blond's.

"She froze my heart…" His voice trembled. "And only an act of true love can save me…"

"A true loves kiss." Kaiba looked deeply into Jou's eyes. Katsuya gave a small smile when the brunette leaned in and gently placed his hand under the blonde's chin. Jounouchi closed his eyes but frowned and opened them once more when their lips never met.

"Oh Anna…" Kaiba smirked coldly. "If only there was someone out there who loved you…" Dulling honey eyes met with sharp, cold, icy azure.

"B-but… you said you did…" His voice was weak as his heart sank into the pits of his stomach. Kaiba walked over and shut the curtain of a window.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere—" The CEO crossed the room.

"What are you talking about?" Jou looked up at him fearfully.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you—"

"Kaiba.." Jou whispered out. _Damn it.. pay attention…_

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." He made his way to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Kaiba put out the fire.

"Hans. No! Stop." Jou reached out to stop him but only fell to the floor.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." Katsuya begged.

"All that's left now, is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." Seto chuckled darkly and walked over to Jou.

"...You're no match for Elsa." The Puppy glared. Kaiba bent down and took his chin in his hand.

"No, you're no match for Elsa…I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Jou wrenched his chin from the CEO's grasp.

"You won't get away with this!" Katsuya attempted to pick himself up off the floor was unable to do so.

"Oh… I already have…" Kaiba walked off stage.

"Help…" The blonde crawled over to the end of the stage. "Someone help…" He weakly cried out to the audience.

_When he was about to kiss me… when it felt like he was going to… I felt better… that means I'm right about this, right? It really is only true loves kiss that can save me? _ Katsuya bit his lip as the stage darkened. 

_But he doesn't know any of this… not that I love him… not that Bakura did this to me… I'll be ok right? I can make it to the end of the play… That's when I'm supposed to tell him anyway…_ Honda came and helped off the set.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next set was the Fjord. The floor was white with hints of blue and parts of ships stuck up from the ground. Bakura ran out onto the stage looking around in a panic, wind, snowflakes and glitter (so much glitter….) whipped around, tousling his hair.

Jounouchi and Honda came out from opposite sides of the stage a bit further back.

"Kristoff!" Jou called out to Honda, limping as he walked. _I can't move my foot… I can't feel it either… _he noted worriedly.

"Anna? Anna!" Kristoff called back, shielding his eyes from the glitter—er… storm…

Kaiba walked out just behind Bakura.

"Elsa. You can't run from this…" Seto glared at him.

"Just… Take care of my sister." Bakura turned to him, backing away slowly.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"No." Bakura clasped a hand over his mouth as tears welled in his menacing eyes. _Menacing?_

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..." Kaiba continued to walk towards Bakura slowly. "Your sister is dead…. Because of you…"

Bakura turned and droped to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and made sobbing noises.

The storm stopped abruptly and Honda and Jou could now see each other.

"Kristoff…" Katsuya looked at Hiroto.

"Anna!" Honda started to run towards him. Jou heard the sound of Kaiba's sword being unsheathed. His eyes widened and he turned and rushed towards him. Honda stopped and watched as the blonde hobbled to Kaiba and Bakura, making it there just as Kaiba raised his sword.

"No!" Jou whimpered out and raised his hand up to stop the obviously fake blade. It came down and broke on contact like it was supposed to.

What wasn't supposed to happen was Katsuya's body slowly turning to stone….

A/N: yayayay another chapter done!

Ack! Jounouchi is turning to stone! What will we do?! Stay tuned to find out~

And Anei, my darling, you totally called it lol


	14. The Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: OK! Sorry about this chapter in advance… its lame… I knew where I wanted it to go but couldn't figure out how to get it there :/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No!" Jou whimpered out and raised his hand up to stop the obviously fake blade. It came down and broke on contact like it was supposed to. _

_What wasn't supposed to happen was Katsuya's body slowly turning to stone…._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The audience cheered while gray stone slowly crept up Jounouchi's legs and arms, replacing the flesh and clothing as it inched towards his head. The blond looked at Kaiba, terrified, breathing erratically, tears welled in his eyes but he found he was unable to speak. Ryou looked up to see his friend's body gradually being replaced with rock. He gasped and ran to him, wrapping his arms around the near statue of a man.

Time seemed to freeze. The audience's cheers slowly faded away as darkness surrounded Jou, Ryou, Kaiba, Honda and Yugi. Menacing laughter soon replaced the sobs of the white haired boy, as his Yami took over and turned to the group.

"Well isn't this quite the pickle…" Bakura laughed.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Kaiba grabbed the tomb robber by the arm and was glaring down at him.

"Relax preisty… he's only turning to stone… he's not dead… yet…" He laughed again.

"Bakura." Yami scolded. Though looking at him… scolding really didn't mean much coming from a wonky haired snowman…

"You're just no fun…" Bakura sighed, yanking his arm away from the CEO. "I believe we need to be separated for this bit…" The white haired man looked at the pharaoh who nodded in agreement and raised his hand, erecting a wall of blackness.

On one side of the wall, Kaiba and Bakura stood with Jounouchi. On the other side Honda walked towards Yami who stood near another, identical, Jounouchi.

"What is this about?" Seto glared at Bakura.

"Just a little …Forlorn Hope…" Bakura grinned and cackled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Honda asked Yami while he walked towards Jou. He reached a hand to caress the once blond's cheek.

"Honda… do you love Jou?" Yami asked, watching the brunette.

"What? Of course I do." He looked at the tricolor haired man incredulously.

"Then maybe you can save him…" Yami moved toward him and handed him something that looked like a mirror.

"I thought this was like your world or something? Can't you turn him back to normal?" Honda asked taking the mirror.

"This is Bakura's game… I can only explain the rules to you…"

"Game? This is Katsuya's life we're talking about not some children's card game!" Honda shouted.

"This is the shadow realm." Yami smirked deviously. "Everyone's lives are in danger here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let the Puppy go…" Seto glared at the white haired man as Jou's form turned completely to granite.

"I can't. The Pharaoh's rules won't allow it…" He chuckled.

"You had better start explaining…." _If I don't get my Puppy back in one piece it'll be your head… _

"It's simple really…" Bakura handed the CEO a mirror. "You're going to measure the worth of your precious little Mutt…" Kaiba glared and looked down at the mirror. It glowed and gaseous clouds seemed to swirl on the other side of the glass.

"Well Kaiba?" Bakura moved behind him to look over his shoulder at the item. "What is he worth to you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mirror in Honda's hand glowed and trembled gently in his hands. He looked into it expecting to see his reflection but instead saw the face of the blonde teenager he had gotten so close to recently.

"This person is special to you…" A voice flowed from the mirror. Honda started and looked at Yami inquisitively. The dark Pharaoh just nodded.

"Y-yes." He answered.

"He doubts you…" The words from the mirror burned into Hiroto's ears. The images in the mirror changed to show a troubled look in the blonde's eyes.

"Katsuya…." He lifted his head to look at the statue that used to be his best friend.

"His heart is swayed by another…" The mirror showed Honda images of Katsuya and the CEO in the few intimate situations they've shared. Honda blushed when he saw Kaiba kiss Jou, bit his lip when he noticed how the blonde seemed to turn into gelatin from the CEO's lips.

"Yeah. I know." Honda was a bit irritated.

"And you've taken measures to ensure your victory." Now the images were of Honda controlling who Jounouchi spent his time with, intentionally avoiding the taller brunette.

"But your selfishness has ensured your defeat…" Honda could hear Jou's voice as the mirror showed the blond with an array of angry and annoyed faces.

"Honda. Honda! Honda… Honda—" They all said. Hiroto sighed and looked away.

"I know…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba looked down at the mirror in his hands. A gentle light emanated from it as it trembled in the CEO's grasp.

"This person…" It showed the Puppy. "has a special place in your heart…" Seto quirked an eyebrow at the object in his hands.

"He has his doubts though…" The mirror replayed scenes that the brunette had been trying to forget.

"_Damn it! How far are you going to take this Kaiba?! You can't just go messing with people's emotions!" He stomped his foot on floor as he shouted. "Despite what you think, Kaiba, I'm not a dog you can just kick around whenever you like! I'm a human being!"_

"_You! You're incorrigible!" Jou pointed at him, stamping his foot again. "What the hell Kaiba?! Why? Why is hurting me so important to you?"_

"_You're being serious about this? This isn't some big joke… you're not gonna laugh in face tomorrow morning at school?" Jounouchi asked skeptically. _

"His heart is being swayed by another…" Images of Honda and the Puppy being intimate flashed across the face of the mirror. Kaiba frowned, his brow furrowed while his eyes glared down at the looking glass.

"Yet you have done nothing to keep his affections…" Kaiba watched as scenes of Hiroto monopolizing his Puppy faded in and out. To his surprise, they showed the blonde looking back over his shoulder; as if he was looking for someone. _Did he want me to stop them?_

"Puppy is free to make his own choices… I will respect his decisions. Allowing my jealousy to guide my actions would only result in hurting him and possibly damage the relationships he has with his friends.." Kaiba finally spoke to the thing in his hands.

"Friends are just a crutch for the weak remember?" Bakura whispered in his ear.

"Puppy is weak." Kaiba glared at the white haired teen. "His friends act as a support group and he depends on them…" _much like I depend on Mokuba…_ The brunette admitted. "I will not jeopardize his happiness just to get him away from the Oaf…"

"And if he chooses the Oaf over you?" Bakura hissed into the CEO's ear.

"As I said. I will respect his decisions… If he will happy with the Oaf then that is where he should be." Seto's heart broke as he said these words. "What does any of this have to do with the state Puppy is in now?"

"You will be given a choice…" The mirror's voice called out once more.

"Katsuya, Jounouchi will be returned to his normal self," The mirror glowed a bit brighter before continuing. "The way he was today… In exchange for your life…"

"Katsuya, Jounouchi's body will be returned to its normal state, but he will be in love with you, regardless of how he currently feels, in exchange for your sight."

"Or, Katsuya, Jounouchi's body will be returned to it's normal state, but he will have no memory of one Hiroto, Honda, in exchange for your voice."

"That's simple…" The CEO smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will be given a choice…" The mirror's voice caught Honda's attention.

"Katsuya, Jounouchi will be returned to his normal self," The mirror glowed a bit brighter before continuing. "The way he was today… In exchange for your life…"

"What?" Honda gaped at the mirror.

"Katsuya, Jounouchi's body will be returned to its normal state, but he will be in love with you, regardless of how he currently feels, in exchange for your sight."

"Or, Katsuya, Jounouchi's body will be returned to it's normal state, but he will have no memory of one Seto, Kaiba, in exchange for your voice."

The brunette blinked, a bit confused by the choices. _What should I do? I don't want to die.. I don't want Katsuya to die either but the other options would change both of us… _

_I can make him love me and lose my sight…But then I wouldn't be able to see him anymore… and I love watching him. Seeing his eyes shine when he's happy, and melt into puddles of honey when we kiss… No I can't bear to lose my sight…_

_That just leaves my voice. I can write I guess. And that way Katsuya won't even remember Kaiba! They'll go back to being enemies in no time I'm sure! Not being able to speak will be annoying but I can live with that…_

_Even if he's not in love with me.. I can't let him fall for Kaiba… That damn bastard only wants to mess with him I'm sure of it… he doesn't understand or care about Katsuya's feelings at all!_ Honda clenched his fists around the mirror then nodded. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts and making the right choice that he had completely forgotten that Yami was still with him in the never ending the blackness around him.

"Ok.. I choose to make Katsuya forget about Kaiba…" He said resolutely to the looking glass in his hands. A bright light poured from the object. He winced and looked away, spotting his friend.

Honda's eyes widened when he saw the look on Yami's face. The Pharoah was glaring daggers at the brunette, his arms were crossed and his body seemed to resonate with a silent rage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well then?" Bakura smirked as well. "What is your choice?"

"Take my life." Kaiba answered effortlessly.

"What?" Bakura blanched.

"Take my life… in exchange for Puppy…" He repeated.

"B-But what about you? You'd sacrifice yourself for that damn Mutt?" The tomb robber couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I have one condition though." Seto added.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't just—"

"Half of my wealth will go to Jounouchi. If you possess the ability to do any of this then sure you can change a few words in my will…" Seto smirked smugly.

"Why?" Bakura asked, watching as the same blinding light began to take over the shadowed room.

"I love him exactly the way he is… whether he loves me or not… and he's only just come to know the happiness he has now… I can't any part of that away from him… "

Kaiba closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, as the light swallowed up the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheers and applause filled his ears. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked around. His muscles were sore and aching, he discovered a kink in his neck when he looked down at the white hair buried in his chest. He then realized his hand was still in the air.

_Oh right, the play._

Lowering it, he wrapped his arms around Ryou and smiled. A teary eyed Ryou grinned up at Jounouchi.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" He asked sniffling.

"I love you." Katsuya smiled at him. The lights dimmed just as Jou looked over Ryou's shoulder to see Kaiba on the ground. As soon as the stage was dark Jou dashed over to Kaiba, kneeling down next to him the blond shook the brunette.

"Kaiba? Kaiba are you ok?" He asked shakily. Blue eyes gradually fluttered open, to rest upon glistening hazel.

"Puppy?" His voice sounded weak. _Was all of that a dream?_

"Oh, thank goodness…" Katsuya sighed and helped him up. Honda walked over to the two of them followed quietly by Yugi. When Jou wrapped his arms around Kaiba in a tight embrace, Honda realized that his wish hadn't been granted.

"Jou!" Anzu ran to the blond and hugged him. "You're ok! What happened? One minute you're turning to stone the next your fine!"

"I… I dunno…" Katsuya scratched his cheek. "I just remember it being really hard to breath and everything was black for a while…"

"Bakura… I think it's time we explained.." The Pharaoh's voice rang through their ears.

"But that's so boring…." Ryou's Yami whined childishly, earning him a glare from two brunettes and Yugi's darker half.

"Fine!" He sighed. "Ryou and Yugi bet money on who Jou would end up with. Ryou bet on Kaiba while Yugi bet on Honda." The white haired man gestured to each as he spoke. "So the Pharaoh and I set up this little test to find out if your feelings for the Mutt were true…"

"What?!" Was the unisoned gasp/snarl.

"But Katsuya—" Honda began.

"None of you were ever in any real danger…" The Pharaoh smirked. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu gaped at the two of them.

"So…" Katsuya regained his composure fairly quickly looked between his two brunettes and the two very old souls. "Did they pass?" Honda paled.

"In a way…" Yami nodded thinking about it.

"Hey guys, we're ready to do the final scene if you are." One of their classmates called out to them. Looking around them the group realized that the set had been changed while they were talking.

"Oh! Right!" Anzu jumped. "It's just the Kristoff and Anna scene with the sled then we'll be finished." She assured them. Once they were changed and everyone had taken their places they resumed the end of the play, Jou, leading a blindfolded Honda on the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did the idiot end up picking?" Bakura asked Yami when they were alone.

"To have Jou forget about Kaiba." Was the Pharaoh's simple answer. The tomb robber scoffed.

"I was surprised when Kaiba laid down his life so readily… I expected him to put up more of a fight…" Bakura sounded disappointed.

"I was surprised by Honda's answer as well.. it seems neither of them are the men we thought they were."

"Indeed. So how are you going to punish the idiot?" The white haired man asked with a malevolent grin.

"I already have…" He smirked devilishly. Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I let him see everything that happened on your side of the wall before we returned here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katsuya…" Honda said quietly as the crowd cheered and clapped while the curtain closed. Jou was just about to turn around but stopped and looked at Hiroto questioningly.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Honda sighed.

"What is it?" Jou gave him a crooked smile.

"You should…" He bit his lip. "You should pick Kaiba…" The brunette nodded.

"What?" Katsuya asked confused. "But I thought—"

"Y-yeah well I thought so too but…" he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "I know you were gonna pick him anyway... So I thought I'd make it easier for you… You love him and if being with him makes you happy then I shouldn't stand in your way…" Jou smiled sweetly at his friend and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Hiro…" Jou said softly but then gave him a baffled look. "How did you know I was going to pick Kaiba?"

"You talk in your sleep." His chuckle turned into a laugh when Jou's face grew beat red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The play had ended and the crowd slowly filled out after the class bowed and thanked everyone for coming. _This is it…_ Jou thought to himself as he marched towards the tall brunette who was putting his costume away.

"Kaiba." Jou called out to him and lightly jogged the distance between them.

"Yes Puppy?" Kaiba seemed to be only half paying attention as he fumbled with getting everything on the hanger.

"Kaiba, I…" Jou bit his lip and paused for a moment, mulling over his decision one last time. The pause made the CEO look up at the puppy and give him his full attention. A blush rose to Katsuya's cheeks.

"I chose you… will you… will you go out with me?" The blond hadn't realized he had closed his eyes but they flew open when he felt Kaiba's soft lips against his own. A soft, whimpered moan escaped his lips when the brunette deepened the kiss with his tongue, backing him into a wall nearby. They parted only when they found their lungs to be empty.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" Kaiba rested his forehead against Jou's. Katsuya giggled quietly.

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" The Puppy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. The blue eyed man leaned down and kissed along the blond's jaw line, tightening his grasp around the other's waist. A small grunt was the only affirmative he received.

"What about you? Is there anything you've been **longing** to do?" Kaiba smirked deviously down at his new boyfriend.

"Well…" Jounouchi thought out loud. "There is something I've always wanted to try…" He blushed brightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puppy…" The CEO's voice was cool and concise

"I can't help it I'm nervous…" Jou's blush darkened as he fidgeted.

"Trust me…" Kaiba's eyes met Jou's.

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one **swallowing** it…" Jou pouted.

"It's not **that** bad Puppy…" He ran his fingers through golden tresses.

"Like you would know…" The puppy glared.

"Need I remind you, this was **your **idea…" Kaiba sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't think it would be this **big**!" Jounouchi gestured.

"You shouldn't assume anything of mine would be small…" Kaiba frowned slightly.

"Not small.. just… Not huge…" Jou groaned and slapped his cheeks. "Ok… I can do this right?" He bit his lip eyeing it.

"You'd better hurry, Puppy, your friends will wonder where we've gone off to…" Kaiba shifted in his seat.

"And whose fault would that be…?" Jou gave Kaiba a look before reaching out and grasping it. Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Again, this was your idea…"

"I wanted to wait until we got home… But no… we had to do it **now**… in the **classroom**…" Jou stuck his tongue out for a taste.

"You seemed eager enough." Kaiba chuckled a bit. Just as Jou's tongue made contact the classroom door flung open.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Honda shouted, barging in.

A groan escaped the CEO's lips…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What are they doing?!

Well guys the next chapter may be the last one… They're together, the play is over, there's not much else to do…. OwO

Ps: The Forlorn Hope is a magical demon item mirror thing of madness from Yu Yu hakusho. It's only brought up once and this isn't at all how it was used but I thought it would be fun to incorporate it lol


	15. Food Fight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The last chapter…. Sigh…. It's been fun. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! I love you all and appreciated all the feedback and suggestions! Be sure to keep an eye out for more fics to come!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I wanted to wait until we got home… But no… we had to do it __**now**__… in the __**classroom**__…" Jou stuck his tongue out for a taste. _

"_You seemed eager enough." Kaiba chuckled a bit. Just as Jou's tongue made contact the classroom door flung open._

"_What the hell are you two doing in here?" Honda shouted, barging in. _

_A groan escaped the CEO's lips…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya jumped at the intrusion and the next thing the three teenagers knew Jou had slammed down an empty shot glass onto his desk.

"Seriously what are you two doing in here?" Honda raised an eyebrow at the blonde who gave a disgusted shudder.

"Puppy wanted to try some Tequila and I happen to know that Coach leaves some in his office…" Seto explained.

"That tasted like drain cleaner…." Jou hacked.

"It was tequila what did you expect?" Hiroto gawked at his friend.

"Too much obviously…" Jounouchi groaned, frowning at his glass.

"How did you even get it anyway? I heard it was nearly impossible to get to that stuff without Coach's finding out…" The brown eyed brunette asked while shaking his head at the blond.

"The Cultural festival is the one time of the year that he isn't guarding it like a hawk due to the tea club serving Sake to the teachers…" Kaiba enlightened him.

"Ah… that makes sense…" Hiroto nodded tapping his chin.

"Well, anyway come on you guys! Everyone is waiting for you. Otogi is cooking at the Okonomiyaki stand and we're all gonna order at once and try to get him to mess up!" Honda grinned mischievously.

"Oh I'm so in!" Jou jumped to his feet and grabbed Seto's arm, pulling him up and out of the room after Honda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are so mean!" Otogi whined, pouting at his group of **friends. ** Various ingredients were caked in the black tresses of the thin man.

"Aw come on, we were just having fun." Hiroto teased with a stifled laugh. With a 'hmph' Ryuji stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower and change…" He walked towards the gym to use the showers.

The group walked around the festival, playing games, going through attractions, eating various snacks…. Kaiba left early to make sure everything was set up for the party at his home. It had been about a half hour and the dice master hadn't returned to the group… Honda looked around, trying to spot him.

_Maybe he just can't find us?_ He thought as he eyed the crowds. _I should go check the gym and make sure he's ok.. _With that thought he announced to his friends that he was going to go find Ryuji and that he would meet them at the party if he wasn't back right away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honda entered the locker rooms and sighed in relief when he heard water running. He turned and walked towards the shower stalls, blushing when he saw Otogi's clothes on a bench. _Of course he's naked he's in the shower!_ The brunette cleared his throat loudly to let the raven haired teen know he was there as he approached the shower stalls.

The stalls were slightly closed off, each one being separated by a frame that rose about five feet from the ground, and a door. The dice master turned and cocked an eyebrow at Hiroto.

"Come to see me naked perv?" Ryuji teased and stuck his tongue out at him. He then turned his back to him and raised his hair up to show his neck… more importantly what was around his neck…

"Well you're out of luck! When I tried to untie the apron it knotted itself and I couldn't get it off.." Otogi hung his head in shame and sighed dramatically, letting his hair fall onto his back again.

"Why didn't you just come back and have one us help you untie it?" Honda inquired.

"And be embarrassed like this in front of Mutou? Oh yeah that sounds fantastic!" He lathered his hair with shampoo. Hiroto sighed and shook his head.

"Here let me see if I can get it…"Honda offered.

He walked over the stall and put his hands over the door, blushing wildly when he realized he had a full view of the dice master from this spot. Otogi blinked confusedly at him for a moment but then accepted and moved closer to the door. Honda's hands nervously fumbled with the knot as his eyes couldn't help but stray lower, down the neck, over the shoulders and even between the shoulder blades of the man in front of him. Hiroto's blush darkened when he realized his eyes had found the small of the slightly shorter man's back and just below that was—

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the knot!" Otogi blushed, bringing Honda out of his trance. He quickly untied the knot and the apron fell the shower floor in a wet slosh.

"Uh, there ya go." The brunette blurted and quickly turned and walked back towards the lockers. "I'll um.. I'll be in the gym… I told everyone we'd meet up at the party at Kaiba's." He explained and darted out the door. Leaving a smirking, flirty eyed teen to finished his shower in peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jou rolled his eyes and did the now classic 'Anna knock'. The rest of his friends insisted that he knock. Apparently being Seto's boyfriend automatically meant he would be kinder to them if he saw the blond first. It was Otogi's idea of course, the ebony haired teen and brown eyed oaf had just barely caught up to the group as they left the school, and now Ryuji wanted to make sure he was granted access to this Kaiba mansion party…

The doors quickly flew open to a well-lit entryway, the CEO nodded to his newest guests and brought them to the large room the party was being held in. The group grinned excitedly at all the food and various drinks. Well, they would have if Kaiba hadn't stopped one of the members of their little band.

"What are you doing here?" Seto glared at Otogi. "You weren't part of the play…"

"I'm… I'm a 'Plus One'!" The ebony haired boy replied with a trademark (according to Jou) rich boy smirk.

"Really… and who's plus one are you….?" The brunette leered.

"Lets see…" Green eyes scanned the group. _ Puppy: claimed… Yugi: uke… plus he has that whole seme inside of him thing? Ryou: same problem… Anzu: Hell No! Honda: ….. Honda?_

"I'm Honda's plus one!" Otougi linked his arm with Hiroto's who gave him a look of surprise.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at the other brunette.

"Right?" The dice master bumped his hip with Honda's.

"Uh- Yeah. Plus one." Hiroto nodded in flustered agreement. Kaiba rolled his eyes but conceded.

_I have more important things to do… like kissing my Puppy…_ He smirked to himself as the group entered the room to enjoy the party. Something was off though… like something was missing… _Someone… Where's Puppy?_ The brunette quickly scanned the room looking for the blonde.

Blue eyes found the blond standing against a wall, talking to a tall man with ghastly red hair. _That doctor…_ _Ryuren wasn't it…How did he even get in here? _ Kaiba made his away over to the pair, watching as Ryuren took Katsuya's hand in his own and examined the still bandaged thumb. Seto slipped, silently behind the blond, listening to their conversation.

"You're not really going to send that video to Shizuka are you?" Jou whined.

"Of course I am! She was excited to see her brother preform!" Ryuren chuckled, glancing over at the brunette.

"You're the devil you know that….?" Katsuya pouted, glaring playfully at the man.

"You know you're cute when you pout." Ryuren mocked him, pinching his cheek and shaking it lightly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jounouchi shoved his hand away and turned to get a drink, nearly stumbling right into the CEO.

"Puppy…" Kaiba smirked at the blush that crossed Jou's cheeks.

"Kaiba! I didn't see you there!" Jou tried to will his heart to stop pounding but to no avail.

Ryuren chuckled again and walked away to leave the love birds to themselves. Instead he met with Bakura to split the bet money with him.

"Come Puppy.." Icy azure eyes narrowed teasingly as he ran a finger from the collar of Jou's shirt, up to his chin, before turning and walking away.

Katsuya was momentarily stunned, frozen in place. He blinked in confusion. _Was Kaiba just teasing me? He does that?! Seto Kaiba flirts?! Completely unashamed even! _ His blush turned darker and he trotted along following the CEO out of the room.

"What about the party?" Puppy asked as Seto shut the door.

"Mokuba and Anzu are the real hosts…" The brunette shrugged. "They can handle it themselves." He took Jou's hand and led him to the nearest empty room that they could lock themselves in. This happened to be a broom closet.

"Um… Kaiba…?" The blond asked as the light was turned on and the door was locked. "Why are we in a broom closet?" He asked looking around the small space.

"Any other place would be too obvious… They would find us faster…"

"I thought you said—"

"They're going to notice we're gone.. and Mokuba will want me to… **Socialize**…." The CEO shuddered.

"I see…" Katsuya giggled a bit but was silenced when Kaiba's lips met his own in a tantalizing kiss. Puppy let a small moan slip from his lips, causing the CEO to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. Jou let his lips part, making way for the brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long at all for Mokuba to notice his brother was missing. There wasn't an awkward silence coming from one direction of the room for starters… The black tresses wagged and bounced as he made his way around the room searching for his brother. Then he noticed that Jou was missing too. The young Kaiba found his co-host and informed her of the situation.

They whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes before pulling microphones from out of nowhere. They grinned deviously at each other and turned the mics on.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Anzu called out to the crowd, making everyone turn their attention to the devilish duo who were now on some sort of small stage that everyone could have sworn wasn't there before.

"It is now time for us to play a little game!" Mokuba announced. "Hans and Anna have gone missing!" Anzu looked shocked and sad. "We need your help to find them before time runs out!" Mokuba held up a stop watch.

"You will be given 30 minutes to find them! The first group of 3 people to find our missing stars and snap a picture with their phones will receive a reward of $100 each!" The brunette announced.

"There's a bonus prize if you catch them in an awkward or embarrassing situation! So make your picture count!" Mokuba added. He and woman next to him raised their hands in unison while the crowd cheered.

"Ready! Set! GO!" They announced simultaneously thrusting their arms down and away from them, Mokuba started the clock. The teenagers raced out of the room, most of them heading upstairs or outside to look for the CEO and the blonde.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Brother should know better than to leave me hosting a party." The younger Kaiba smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"mmmmmmmmmm…." Puppy moaned, his arms wrapped around the taller man's shoulders. Slender arms wrapped around him, hands running up and down his back. Kaiba released the puppy's lips, the two, panting gently, and started kissing down his jaw line and neck.

"Ah! Kaiba." Katsuya blushed brightly, not knowing how sensitive his neck was until just a second ago. To his surprise, the CEO stopped, nipping his neck one last time before letting out a curt grunt.

"Don't call me that…" Kaiba stated firmly.

"What? Why not? It's your name isn't it?" Jou asked confused.

"Its that bastard Gozaburo's name… Call me something else…" Seto licked the prickling skin underneath his lips.

"Like what?" The blond shivered.

"Well…" Kaiba nipped at juncture of his neck and shoulder. "You could use my first name like a normal person in a relationship…"

"Yeah 'cause 'us' is normal…" Jou rolled his eyes. "Plus you don't use my name at all!" He tugged gently at the brown hair he had been twisting around his fingers.

"Because you're Puppy…" The CEO kissed the nape of his neck a few times; Jou could feel the smirk that appeared on the brunette's lips. "You could call me Ma—"

"Don't even say it!" Katsuya's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he yanked at the hair in his hands causing the CEO to growl quietly.

"But I'd like it if you called me that…" Seto whispered huskily in his ear. "Come on Puppy… just once?" He licked and nibbled at the lobe.

Jou's knees became weak. His head spun. He could feel his resolve slipping. _One time couldn't hurt could it? It's just us… in a tiny closet… no one can hear us right?_ Jou shut his eyes tightly, pursing his lips.

"m-mas—"

The door to their little closet haven swung open and flash caused the two teens to freeze instantly- but not before Jou's lungs pushed out the remainder of the word. His brain unable to stop the embarrassing moment from happening.

"—ter~" The end of the breathless moan caught the three intruders off guard. So much so that they didn't quite register the brunette rising, turning towards them. The CEO was **livid**. The instant cognitive functions returned to the brain of the three men they ran like hell out of there.

Kaiba reached for one of them but, alas, his fingers didn't curl fast enough to catch the black ponytail. So instead he watched as Bakura, Honda, and Otougi ran down the hall laughing their asses off as they went.

Jounouchi slid down the wall, to sit on the floor. He hung his head and sighed deeply. Kaiba clenched his jaw and balled his fists as he watched them run. He then turned to his Puppy and saw him sunken on the floor. The CEO's features softened, his hands relaxed. He sat down next to Katsuya and kissed his head, wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulders.

"Never again…" Jou's voice was shaky. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'll never say that again…" He hid his face in his hands, the embarrassment getting to him again. The CEO grimaced and thought of a thousand ways to destroy the three stooges that dared to ruin this for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afore mentioned stooges ran back to the party room and showed their picture to Anzu, Mokuba, and Yugi (who refused to take part despite his partner's pleas to join in on the fun). Once the 30 minutes was up and everyone slowly filtered back into the room, their hosts announced the winners.

Kaiba had managed to convince Katsuya to come back to the party by telling him he was more than welcome to pelt the stooges with anything he could throw. Jou agreed with a grin and so began a glorious food fight that only ended when the floor lost all friction. The guests slipped and slid out of the mansion laughing as they ventured home after the party.

Mokuba and Anzu were left in the room to clean up the mess as punishment for Puppy's embarrassment.

Otogi whined about needing another shower and to everyone's surprise Honda eagerly offered to help him undress… again…

"Well I guess he's moved on…" Jounouchi sweat dropped then looked at his boyfriend. _Kaiba is my boyfriend._ The voice in his head was giddy and he had to bite his lip to keep from giggling or squealing himself. The brunette had somehow managed to somehow escape the room just as the food started flying so he was mostly clean. Something Katsuya decided needed to be remedied…

Jou walked over to Kaiba who was closing the door as the last of his guests nearly slipped down the stairs that led to the driveway. Puppy wrapped his arms around the brunette from behind, pressing his sticky, food covered chest into the CEO's back.

Kaiba bristled.

"Puppy…." Seto said stiffly. Sensing that brunette was about to freak out Jou leaned forward, his lips grazing the other's ear.

"Yes Seto…" He whispered breathily into the CEO's ear, smirking as a felt a shiver cascade down the taller teen's spine.

"Go take a shower…." Kaiba broke free from Jou's embrace. He glanced over and took note of the pouting lip protruding from his Puppy. _Payback._

"Only clean Puppies are allowed in Master's bed…." Kaiba smirked when the blond's face turned scarlet and he robotically turned and headed upstairs to shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So what did you think? I had such a hard time writing this! There will an short Epilogue to follow so keep an eye out for that!

Again thank you guys for all the support! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
